Desde el día que la conocí
by MrsPotterStark
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un chico con un pasado y futuro complicado que busca la forma de olvidar aquellos problemas que lo atormentan a diario. Astoria Greengrass es una chica dulce de familia sangre pura, pero con distintas creencias y formas de ver y disfrutar la vida. Cover by: hernandezkey
1. En el tren

_**Summary:**_ Draco Malfoy es un chico con un pasado y futuro complicado que busca la forma de olvidar aquellos problemas que lo atormentan a diario. Astoria Greengrass es una chica dulce de familia sangre pura, pero con distintas creencias y formas de ver y disfrutar la vida. La chica destellará una nueva luz y esperanza para el chico, creándole una gran curiosidad y profunda atracción sin que ella lo imagine o espere...

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, aunque algunos pueden ser de mi invención. La historia es completamente de mí imaginación.

* * *

 _ **En el tren.**_

Y aquí está, ha llegado el día en que partiré nuevamente a Hogwarts, aquella escuela que ha perdido su prestigio por aceptar tantos sangre sucia y traidores de la sangre; Salazar Slytherin tenía razón, sólo los sangre pura merecían estudiar magia. Un año más es ese estúpido castillo, un año más para escuchar los halagos de todos los maestros hacía San Potter, la rata de biblioteca y esa comadreja; otro año para aguantar a Parkinson detrás de mí, escuchar las estupideces de Theo, las aventuras de Blaise, los chismes de Daphne... En definitiva este año no cambiará nada. Si tan sólo mi madre hubiese aceptado a mi padre mi ingreso a Durmstrang tiempo atrás, estoy seguro que nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo...

-Draco… Hijo, ya es hora- se escuchó el llamado de la Señora Malfoy desde la habitación del rubio interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sin más que esperar, Draco tomó sus cosas con mala gana y se dirigió a la sala de la gran Mansión Malfoy encontrándose con sus padres.

-Recuerda muy bien Draco, un Malfoy...

-Nunca llega tarde- continuó el rubio interrumpiendo a su padre, pues ese discurso ya se lo sabía de memoria y no necesitaba que se lo recordaran cada cinco minutos.

-Te extrañaré hijo- dijo la señora Narcissa abrazando a su único hijo.

-Déjalo respirar, Narcissa. Ya no es un bebé- desaprobó Lucius.

-Es mi único hijo, y siempre será mi bebé- respondió Narcissa lanzándole una mirada asesina a su marido mientras soltaba al rubio.

-Bien, nos veremos en vacaciones de navidad. Adiós madre, padre- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a la salida de la Mansión rumbo a Kings Cross.

Mientras tanto, en la plataforma 9¾ se encontraba una rubia recibiendo instrucciones de sus padres junto con su hermanita.

-Daphne, tendrás que cuidar a tú hermana y enseñarle el castillo para no tener inconvenientes, pues el castillo es muy grande y podría perderse- dijo un señor con cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos verdes.

-Emm... Papá, no soy un bebé- dijo la chica que poseía un gran parecido con su padre.

-Astoria, cariño, trata de quedar con tú hermana... Estaríamos más tranquilos.

-Mamá, ¿y qué pasa si no queda en Slytherin?- preguntó Daphne.

-No pasaría nada, aunque seamos sangre pura, sabes que no somos una familia con prejuicios, pero a tú madre y a mí nos daría más tranquilidad que quedaran juntas- respondió el señor Greengrass con un tono suave pero serio.

-¡Todos a bordo!- gritó un guarda mientras hacía sonar el silbato indicando que todos los estudiantes que partían a Hogwarts debían abordar el tren.

-Bien, ya es hora. Esperaremos ansiosos tú carta, Tori. Cuídate mucho y cuida a tú hermana- dijo la señora Greengrass mientras abrazaba a sus hijas.

Después de unos cuantos abrazos y despedidas, las hermanas se encaminaron a subir al tren y encontrar a los amigos de Daphne en uno de los compartimentos. Astoria se sorprendía de la felicidad que los estudiantes reflejaban al volver, pues en Beauxbatons no era así; según la perspectiva de la castaña, las francesas eran muy reservadas, no les gustaban conversar, sólo existía una excepción, y esa era la de su imagen personal, ese si era tema de que hablar cada vez que se dirigían a las carrozas de caballos alados.

-¡Pansy!- gritó la rubia con felicidad una vez que vio a su amiga.

-Daph, que alegría volverte a ver- respondió la azabache de ojos verdes.

-Hola chicos- saludó a los muchachos.

-Hola Daph- saludaron Theo, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Hola Draco, a mí también me alegra verte de nuevo- dijo la rubia con ironía al ver con el chico no respondió a su saludo. Draco levantó la vista y asintió dando su "saludo"

-Veo que tienes una nueva amiga, ¿no la vas a presentar?- preguntó Blaise mientras fijaba su mirada en la castaña.

-Oh sí, lo siento... Chicos, ellas es mi hermanita Astoria- presentó dándole espacio -Astoria, ellos son Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco y Pansy.

-Un placer- respondió la chica temerosa, mientras visualizó unos penetrantes ojos color mercurio la miraban fijamente haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran de inmediato.

-¿Hermana? Pero si no se parecen en nada- dijo Goyle extrañado, pues no sabía que la rubia tenía una hermana pequeña.

-Es porque Astoria se parece a papá- respondió con simpleza mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana al lado de Pansy.

-Ella es la estudiaba en Francia, ¿no?

-Sí Pan, pero mis padres decidieron realizar el traslado a Inglaterra.

-Cuéntanos, ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó el moreno fijándose en la belleza de esa chica.

-Tengo 14 años.

-¿Entonces irás a cuarto grado?- preguntó Theo.

-Es obvio- respondió Draco por ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima, haciendo que Astoria se ruborizara aún más.

-¿Y en que casa te gustaría quedar?- preguntó Blaise con tono coqueto.

-Pues la verdad no sé, mis padres quieren que quede con Daph.

-Será la mejor opción, créeme- opinó Pansy.

Astoria sentía como un par de ojos mercurio no le paraban de ver haciéndola sentir bastante incómoda. Y ahora no sólo era él, ahora también era aquel moreno, así que prefirió inventar una excusa rápida antes de que sus mejillas explotaran.

-Daphne me gustaría recorrer el tren, ahora vuelvo- se disculpó la castaña mientras salía del compartimento sintiéndose una completa estúpida por la excusa que había usado, aunque con tal de salir de ahí, todo sería mejor.

-Quítale la mirada de encima a mi hermanita, Zabini- regañó la rubia haciendo que el moreno rodara los ojos.

-Theo, acompáñame a buscar a la señora del carrito- dijo Blaise saliendo junto al azabache.

-Tú hermana debe ser un estorbo- dijo Pansy.

-La verdad no, aunque mis padres la tratan como si fuera un bebé.

-Tú hermana es muy linda, Daphne- dijo Goyle.

-Sí pero no para ti, ni para nadie- respondió la rubia

-Además nadie es más linda que yo, ¿cierto Draqui?- anunció la azabache mirando a su "novio" sin obtener respuesta alguna; el rubio se levantó con suma elegancia y se retiró haciendo que Pansy se quedara boquiabierta y con humo saliendo de sus orejas.

Draco no sabía por qué, pero aquellos ojos verdes reflejaban algo curioso, era una luz muy brillante y concisa que le hacía quedar en un estado hipnótico que lo hacía sentir a gusto, era como si aquel reflejo le lanzara un Obliviate a cada uno de sus problemas dejando en él una esperanza. No sabía si debía o no, pero sentía la necesidad saber por qué con esa simple mirada pudo olvidar aquellos problemas que en toda su vida se había empeñado olvidar sin pizca de éxito.

-Te ha gustado la hermanita de Daphne, ¿no?- dijo Theo con tono burlón.

-Parece un ángel, es la chica más sexy que han visto mis ojos.

-Amor a primera vista- dijo mientras reía.

-No seas imbécil, Nott. Sabes que el amor es para idiotas... Aunque por esa chica daría lo que fuera.

-Cuidado Blaise que es una niña, no la dañes tan pronto- dijo Theo antes de ser interrumpido.

-¿Quieren algo del carrito?- preguntó una señora de edad.

-Sí, una vara de regaliz, dos pasteles de calabaza y cinco ranas de chocolate- pidió el azabache.

-Aquí tiene... ¿Y usted joven?- preguntó la señora mientras recibía el dinero de Theo.

-No, gracias- respondió haciendo que la señora continuara su recorrido.

-Entonces ¿para qué demonios me dijiste que te acompañara? me hubiera quedado con Daphne.

-Fue una excusa para buscar a Astoria... Daphne puede esperar, tienes todo el año para declararte- dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a buscar a la chica.

La castaña recorría cada compartimento sintiéndose más a gusto que la primera vez que lo pensó; las personas se veían agradables, siempre con sus caras felices, riendo por una que otra broma y compartiendo aquellas aventuras vividas en las largas vacaciones de verano.

-¿Deseas algo del carrito?-preguntó la señora.

-No gracias- respondió Astoria amablemente.

-3 varas de regaliz, por favor- pidió una chica pelirroja -Hola, ¿eres nueva?

-Sí, soy Astoria, mucho gusto- respondió la castaña tendiéndole la mano.

-Mi nombre es Ginny, es un placer. ¿A qué año vienes?- dijo estrechando su mano.

-A cuarto.

-¡Igual que yo!

-¡Es genial! Eres la primera que conozco que va conmigo, los amigos de mi hermana son un poco raros.

-¿Tienes hermanas? De pronto pueda conocerla.

-Yo creo que sí, se llama Daphne

-¿Daphne Greengrass? ¿Eres su hermana? No se parecen en nada.

-Sí, lo sé- río la castaña -La verdad es que ella se parece a mamá y yo a papá.

-Vaya... Y supongo que quieres entrar en Slytherin.

-La verdad me da igual en que casa quede, aunque mis padres quieren que quede con ella para que me "cuide"- dijo rodando los ojos -Son algo sobre protectores.

-Ni lo menciones... Soy la menor de 6 hermanos, ya te podrás imaginar- dijo Ginny.

-Espero que quedemos juntas, me agradas- dijo Astoria con una dulce sonrisa.

-Eres muy amigable, no eres como aquellas víboras... Dudo que quedes en Slytherin. Espero que quedes en Gryffindor, es lo mejor.

-¡Me encantaría! Seria genial estar juntas.

-¡Astoria!- escucharon el grito de una rubia algo molesta.

-¿Nos vemos en el colegio?- preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa, al ser interrumpida por su hermana.

-Claro que sí- respondió Ginny devolviéndole la dulce sonrisa que la castaña le había dedicado.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que esta nueva historia les guste, está dedicada a todos lo fanáticos del Drastoria (Draco-Astoria)... Este Fic ya está algo avanzado en otra página web, actualmente están publicados 25 capítulos, donde sigo actualizando con frecuencia, pero que quise compartirla también en esta página. Mis actualizaciones dependerán del gusto que vaya teniendo a medida que publique un nuevo capítulo. Acepto ideas y opiniones de cualquier tipo, de verdad que les agradecería que me las hicieran saber, ojalá que les guste... Saludos!


	2. Bienvenida

_**Bienvenida**_

-No deberías hacer amistad con esa chica, Astoria... Bueno, en realidad con ningún Wesley- dijo la rubia haciendo que su hermana frunciera el ceño, ¿no se suponía que ella no poseía prejuicios?

-¿Y por qué no? Es agradable.

-Porque son traidores a la sangre, Astoria.

-¿Y?

-Pues que no son de buena compañía.

-Creí que no eras prejuiciosa.

-No lo soy… Solo en algunos casos y ellos son esos casos- dijo con desagrado -En todo caso, debes cambiarte, pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts.

-¡Es increíble!- exclamó con enfado y decepción una vez que la rubia se había alejado, pues nunca pensó que su hermana tuviera esos estúpidos pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo increíble?- preguntó una voz detrás suyo haciéndola dar un saltito.

-¡Merlín! Me asustaron- dijo la castaña al ver a los chicos que su estaban detrás suyo.

-Lo siento no fue nuestra intención hacerlo- se disculpó el azabache.

-Y se puede saber... ¿Por qué una chica tan linda estaba molesta?- preguntó el moreno haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara... ¿Linda? ¿Acaso lo era?

-No puedo creer que mi hermana tenga esos estúpidos prejuicios, después de todo lo que nuestros padres no han enseñado.

-Las princesas como tú, no deben decir groserías- dijo Blaise de manera coqueta.

-¡Es que no lo puedo creer!- exclamó -Ustedes no serán así, ¿o sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- mintió descaradamente.

-Emm, Blaise no creo que...

-Nosotros no somos así, Astoria- se apresuró el moreno callando la gran bocota de su amigo.

-Menos mal, sería una lástima. No entiendo por qué después de tantos años las personas siguen con esos ridículos ideales- se quejó nuevamente.

-Entonces no te gustaría estar en Slytherin- dijo Theo.

-Si son de esa clase, no.

-Hay de todo un poco, ya verás... Sólo te puedo decir que nuestra casa es la mejor- dijo Blaise.

-Bien, creo que es hora que te cambies, pronto llegaremos- dijo Theo.

-Ahí habla el prefecto, Theodore Nott- dijo Blaise rodando los ojos.

-Tienes razón, ya habrá otro momento que podamos hablar, nos vemos- se despidió la chica caminando de vuelta a su compartimento.

-¡¿Tenías que arruinarme el momento?!- se quejó Blaise lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué le mentiste? Astoria es la inocencia hecha chica, no merece tus sucias mentiras- negó el azabache.

-¡¿Y que querías que le dijera?! Si Astoria soy igual o peor de prejuicioso que tú hermana- ironizó el moreno.

-Pues... No, pero tampoco merecía que le mintieras. Ya veré el día que se entere de la verdad...

Los estudiantes habían llegado al colegio, y ahora se dirigían al gran comedor donde se realizaría el gran banquete de bienvenida junto con la selección de los nuevos niños. Pero el caso de Astoria era diferente, pues a pesar de que no tenía 11 años debía sentarse en aquel taburete para ser elegida a la casa donde sería su hogar durante su estancia en el colegio.

-Mucha suerte Astoria, y recuerda lo que dijo papá- dijo la rubia mientras que su hermana sólo asentía, pues aún estaba enojada con ella.

-Guardaré un puesto para ti a mi lado, As... ¿Puedo llamarte así, cierto?- dijo el moreno llamándose el asentimiento por parte de la castaña.

-Greengrass, Astoria- llamó la profesora McGonagall haciendo que Astoria se sintiera completamente abochornada, ya que todas las miradas se posaban en ella, pero la que más le hacía sonrojar era aquella penetrante mirada color mercurio que nunca la abandonaba. La chica se sentó en el taburete con el sombrero puesto escuchando cada una de las palabras que el sombrero le decía.

-Veo que eres muy inteligente, pero no creo que seas Ravenclaw... También hay valentía, pureza, podrías ir a Gryffindor, pero tienes unos ideales claros, astucia y persistencia... Muy difícil- susurraba el sombrero a su oído haciendo que su hermana sufriera, aunque no pudiera escuchar lo que el sombrero decía.

-¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador después de un largo rato de meditarlo haciendo que Daphne suspirara pesadamente y cierto rubio sonriera disimuladamente, pues hacía que su plan se realizará con mayor facilidad.

-Bienvenida a su cuarto año, señorita Greengrass- dijeron Dumbledore y McGonagall.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo antes de dirigirse a la mesa de las serpientes donde la esperaba su hermana, aquel moreno tan atento y la persona poseedora de aquellos ojos grises.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, As- dijo Blaise con una gran sonrisa –¡Felicidades!

-Gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sitio indicado por el moreno que para su desgracia era frente al rubio.

-Gracias a Merlín que escuchó mis súplicas- dijo Daphne.

-Como digas- dijo Astoria de mala gana tomando un poco de su jugo de calabaza.

-Es una lástima que estés un año más abajo que nosotros- dijo Crabbe haciendo que el rubio le mandara una disimulada mirada envenenada.

-¡¿Quieren dejar de coquetearle a mi hermana?!- gruñó Daphne molesta por las insinuaciones.

-Creo que estás celosa, Greengrass- dijo Draco con sorna para luego reprenderse por haber abierto la boca.

-¿Qué tiene mini-Greengrass que no tengamos nosotras?- preguntó Pansy.

-Este... Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Astoria con una gran incomodidad levantándose para salir rápidamente.

-¿No la acompañarás?- preguntó Goyle a la rubia.

-Está muy grandecita para irse sola- respondió sin importancia.

-Pero si no conoce el colegio, se puede perder- dijo Crabbe.

-Ojalá se perdiera y no apareciera más- dijo Pansy ardida.

-Pero ni cenó- dijo Blaise.

-¡Y a mí que carajos me importa! ¡Si tanto te preocupa ve y le das de comer tú! - gritó Daphne molesta.

-Tú hermana es una maldita arpía, Daphne- dijo Pansy haciendo que Draco la fulminara con la mirada y se levantara.

-Draqui amor, ¿no vas a cenar?- preguntó la azabache ahora extrañada.

-No me llames así- dijo Draco molesto -No tengo apetito- añadió fríamente antes de retirarse.

Mientras tanto una castaña doblaba el pasillo encontrándose con su amiga pelirroja.

-Ginny, que alegría verte de nuevo- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, As... Es una lástima que no quedaras en Gryffindor.

-Sí- dijo con tristeza -Pero ¿podemos seguir siendo amigas verdad?

-Claro que sí, no eres como las otras víboras- dijo Ginny haciendo reír a la castaña y confirmara.

-¿Sabes dónde queda la sala común de Slytherin?

-No, lo siento, As. Aunque creo que queda en las mazmorras... ¿No cenas?

-No, no tengo apetito... Nos veremos mañana en clase Ginny- se despidió la castaña.

-Por supuesto, descansa- respondió la pelirroja dirigiéndose al gran comedor mientras que la chica iba camino a las mazmorras hasta que escuchó una voz fría detrás suyo.

-Las mazmorras quedan por allá- dijo Draco señalando el pasillo contrario de donde se dirigía la chica.

-Gra... Gracias- balbuceó sonrojándose violentamente.

-Draco Malfoy- se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

-Astoria Greengrass- respondió aceptando la fría mano del rubio haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por su columna vertebral.

-Así que te trasladaste- dijo el rubio caminando a su lado tratando en vano de ignorar aquella descarga que sintió al igual que la castaña.

-Sí- respondió antes de que un silencio incómodo se apoderara de la situación. Después de un largo rato de caminar llegaron a su destino.

-Sangre pura- dijo el rubio haciendo que Astoria rodara los ojos por la estúpida contraseña y entraran a la sala común de Slytherin -Bienvenida a Slytherin... No es la gran cosa pero es cómoda- añadió perdiéndose aquellos ojos verdes que expresaban sorpresa.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo la castaña haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño -¡Es hermoso!- añadió admirando cada detalle y lujo que poseía, y el rubio sonriera.

-Me alegro, las habitaciones de las chicas son a la izquierda- continuó en rubio sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por enseñarme el camino.

-Es mi trabajo de prefecto- dijo Draco viendo como los ojos de la castaña se apagaran y mostraran ¿decepción? ¿Tristeza?

-De todas formas gracias- dijo antes de subir dónde le habían indicado... No sabía por qué, pero aquella pizca de esperanza que había sentido cuando el rubio la acompañó se había esfumado rápidamente. No entendía por qué sentía ese gran interés en querer saber de él, de su vida, pero lastimosamente todo se había arruinado en un milisegundo.


	3. Las cocinas

**_Las cocinas._**

 _Cómo puede sorprenderle algo que es tan común y corriente, además ¡Por Morgana, sólo es la sala común!... Aunque ver ese brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas fue como... ¡Soy un imbécil! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que se llegue esa niñata y me haga sonreír tan estúpidamente? Eres un completo idiota Draco Malfoy_ \- se reprendía mentalmente el rubio mientras observaba el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te fuiste así del comedor?- preguntó Theo entrando a la habitación que compartía con el rubio por ser los prefectos de Slytherin.

-Pansy me tenía harto- respondió con su típico tono frío.

-Deberías terminarle.

-No tengo nada con ella, nunca lo tuve.

-Esa chica está obsesionada contigo... Y ¿Qué te pareció As?

-Es sólo una niñata consentida.

-Blaise está loco. No para de hablar de ella, Astoria esto, Astoria aquello... Ya me tiene hastiado, parece como si le hubieran puesto Amortentia en el jugo de calabaza- río el azabache mientras que el rubio mantenía su semblante serio.

-Bien por él.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

-Si vas a ponerte a hablar estupideces deberías irte- respondió el príncipe de las serpientes.

-Está bien, pero en un rato tendremos nuestra primera ronda- sentenció el azabache antes de salir llevándose un asentimiento por parte del rubio.

Después de media hora, todos los prefectos se encontraban en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore junto a los jefes de cada casa.

-Buenas noches prefectos- saludó el anciano director -Esta noche sus jefes de casa les asignaran el lugar donde les corresponderá realizar su ronda esta noche- sentenció antes de que los maestros se llevaran a sus estudiantes.

-Malfoy, usted irá al sótano. Y Nott irá a las mazmorras- sentenció Snape sin esperar réplica alguna retomó su camino.

-Nos vemos luego, Draco- dijo Theo llevándose nuevamente un asentimiento por parte de su amigo.

El rubio bajó a su lugar de guardia con extremo aburrimiento, se le hacía estúpido que alguien se paseara por ahí en plena noche y no creía que los Hufflepuff buscaran problemas. Después de quedarse en aquel pasillo desierto, sintió como su estómago comenzaba a crujir, y fue cuando recordó que no había cenado por... Y nuevamente ella aparecía en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Draco Malfoy?!... Es la hermanita de tú amiga, una niña, la niñata consentida como decidiste llamarla- se reprendió mientras escuchaba crujir nuevamente su estómago. El rubio pensaba si era conveniente o no pasar por las cocinas del colegio, no estaba tan lejos de donde estaba, y aunque le desagradaba mucho estar rodeado de aquellas criaturas, decidió que era mejor darle de comer a su hambriento estómago. Una vez llegado al cuadro, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a una pera.

-Debes de estar muy hambriento para estar haciendo algo tan ridículo- se dijo sintiéndose un gran idiota -Pude haber llamado al elfo de la familia... Ah cierto, San Potter lo liberó. Siempre estorbando- se quejaba mientras ingresaba y se llevaba una gran sorpresa al ver la espalda de una chica que degustaba una gran cantidad de pasa bocas y postres preparados por las pequeñas criaturas -No debería de estar aquí, váyase antes de que le reste puntos a su casa- dijo acercándose a la chica.

-Yo... Lo siento, es que tenía hambre- respondió una castaña volteándose para quedar cara a cara con el rubio.

Y era ella nuevamente, si no es en tus pensamientos, es en persona.

 _Que chica tan fastidiosa_ \- pensó.

-Para eso existe la cena, Greengrass- dijo haciendo que la chica bajara su apenada mirada.

-¿Y por qué estás tú aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

-No es de su incumbencia- dijo fríamente antes de añadir -¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? si hace un momento no sabía dónde estaba la sala común.

-Me he devuelto al Gran Comedor pero sólo me encontré con varios elfos limpiando las mesas, así que pregunte si me podían hacer algo de comer y me trajeron hasta acá, ¿No se puede?- preguntó con temor, pues no había memorizado aún todas las reglas que poseía el Castillo.

-No deje que nadie se dé cuenta- respondió el rubio mientras le pedía a un elfo algo de comer.

-Para eso existe la cena, Malfoy- repitió las misma palabras que había usado el rubio con anterioridad haciéndolo fruncir el ceño para ocultar su cara de diversión.

-No uses las mismas palabras que yo uso- dijo ¿molesto?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya la hiciste- gruñó haciendo que la castaña emitiera un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Siempre eres gruñón?- preguntó luego de morderse la lengua.

 _¿Acaso estás loca? Claro que lo es, ¡no preguntes cosas obvias, Astoria!_ \- se reprendió la castaña mentalmente viendo por el rabillo del ojo, como el rubio sonreía de medio lado.

-No, pero la mayoría de veces sí- respondió con sinceridad dándole el primer bocado a su tarta de limón.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sólo era una- respondió haciendo que la chica soltara un bufido.

-Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa- dijo Astoria con amabilidad a un elfo domestico que se acercaba para retirar los platos sucios.

-Es usted muy amable señorita, nos alegraría mucho volver a verla por acá- respondió la criatura entre sollozos mientras que Draco desaprobaba toda la situación.

-No deberías agradecer, ellos lo deben de hacer- opinó el chico molesto.

-Son seres vivos y poseen sentimientos Malfoy, no sólo los humanos los poseemos... Aunque creo que algunos de los humanos no los poseen- dijo la chica ofendida abrazando al elfo, para luego salir sin voltear a mirar a nadie más.

 _¿Acaso hablaba de mí? Podría no tener sentimientos, pero nadie le hablaba así a un Malfoy. Esa niñata consentida tarde que temprano tendrá que entender-_ pensó con molestia.

Una castaña despertaba muy emocionada aquel día, pues sería su primer día de clase en el colegio, esperaba hacer amigos de su curso y volver a encontrarse a su amiga la pelirroja en alguna clase que compartía junto con los leones. Astoria una vez lista, bajó a desayunar encontrándose con los amigos de su hermana, uno muy listo e igual de emocionado y a otro algo adormilado

-Buenos días- saludó cordialmente haciendo que el moreno le mostrara una linda sonrisa y le diera un puesto al lado de él

-Buenos días, As- dijeron Theo y Blaise al tiempo.

-¿Qué tal tú primera noche?- preguntó el moreno con interés.

-Genial, es mucho mejor que las noches en Beauxbatons- respondió sirviéndose un poco de jugo.

-Me alegro mucho que estés conforme- dijo Theo amablemente.

-¿Que clase tienes primero, linda?- preguntó el moreno al ver que la castaña revisaba su horario.

-Encantamientos con Gryffindor- respondió sonriente volteando a ver la mesa de los leones para buscar la melena pelirroja de su amiga que no se encontraba.

-Te acompañaré hasta tú salón...

-Deberás darme la copia de tú horario para ayudarte a buscar cada salón hasta que te acostumbres- dijo el moreno.

-No creo que...

-No te lo pregunté, As. Te lo afirmé- dijo interrumpiendo a la chica que ahora reía.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Draco? Él siempre es puntual- dijo Theo.

-No lo sé- respondió igual de extrañado que el azabache -Te veo en clase, Theo- añadió luego de un rato para tomar su maleta y la de la chica y emprender el viaje.

-Adiós Theo- se despidió la castaña siguiendo los pasos de su ahora amigo.

-No quiero ser una molestia, podré arreglármelas- dijo la chica una vez llegado a la entrada del salón.

-No eres una molestia. Es un placer para mí acompañar a esta bella señorita a sus clases- respondió el moreno con galantería haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

-Muchas gracias, Blaise.

-No es nada, As- respondió -Este... As... Yo me preguntaba sí quisieras dar un paseo por el lago conmigo después de clases- añadió con un poco de nervios.

-Claro que sí, Blaise... Así aprovechas para mostrarme el castillo- respondió sonrojada y con una risita.

-Entonces vendré por ti, al finalizar la clase para llevarte a la nueva- dijo el chico depositando un suave beso en la mejilla encendida de Astoria. Blaise se dirigió con una gran sonrisa al salón donde llevaría a cabo su primera clase.

-Este año será genial- susurró para sí mismo antes de entrar a DCAO.


	4. Eres diferente

_**Eres diferente.**_

-¿Por qué esa cara de imbécil?- preguntó el azabache sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Le he pedido una cita a Astoria, la llevaré a conocer el castillo y todo eso- respondió el moreno sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

-¿Y tú por qué la proteges tanto? ¿Acaso te gusta?- preguntó molesto.

-Blaise, es la hermanita de Daphne, además es una NIÑA- respondió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Y eso qué? En todo caso saldré con ella.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó la voz de una chica detrás suyo haciendo que el moreno palideciera al instante.

-Con Astoria- respondió Theo con sorna llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

-¡BLAISE ZABINI!- gritó la rubia colérica -Le llegas a hacer algo a mi hermana y te juro que te cuelgo de tú amigo... No vivirás para contarlo- amenazó señalando a su amigo de aventuras haciendo que tragara en seco.

-Sólo le mostraré el castillo- respondió poniendo cara de angelito mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos y se iba a sentar junto a su amiga.

-Tú hermana ya me tiene aburrida Daph- dijo Pansy con molestia.

-Lo sé, siempre quiere llamar la atención...

-Debes de hacer algo, Greengrass... ¿No los ves? Ya nadie se me arrima.

-Aún te queda Malfoy.

-Sí, tienes razón... Mi Draqui no caerá, a propósito ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, no lo veo desde ayer en la cena.

-Debe de estar preparándome algo especial para esta noche- respondió la azabache con ensoñación.

Un rubio había seguido sigilosamente a la castaña llevándose una gran sorpresa, pues la chica estaba hablando muy a gusto con Zabini.

¿Desde cuándo te importa con quién hable?- se reprendió tratando de escuchar de que hablaban. Una vez que el moreno se había retirado con su beso ¡Maldito Zabini!, el rubio aprovechó para dirigirse al salón de encantamientos donde efectivamente se encontraba solo como esperaba; sin más pérdida de tiempo cerró con cuidado la puerta y sentó detrás de aquella chica de cabellos castaños.

-Estudiando tan temprano, Greengrass- dijo con una pizca de burla haciendo que la chica diera un respingo.

-¿No debería de estar en clase, Malfoy?- preguntó Astoria evitando en vano de sentir aquellos intimidantes ojos en su espalda.

-Veo que hiciste una buena amistad con Zabini, ¿no es así?

-Sí...

-Y van a una cita- dijo Draco sin quitarle la mirada de su largo y hermoso cabello.

-Yo... Este... No le digas a mi hermana- dijo la chica volteándose para encontrar sus ¿hermosos? ojos grises...

-¿Te preocupa más que no le diga a tú hermana que de dónde lo sé?

-¿De dónde lo sabes?- preguntó inmediatamente.

-No te incumbe- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada haciendo que la chica bufara.

-¿Acaso me estas espiando?- acusó la chica con una mirada inquisidora.

-Es lo que tú quisieras, Greengrass- respondió con sorna.

 _¿De verdad la estoy espiando?_

-¿Entonces no le dirás a mi hermana?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Eso depende de ti...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Aléjate de Zabini- soltó de un momento a otro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

-Aléjate de él si no quieres que le diga a Daphne...

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-No te conviene- respondió fríamente levantándose para irse antes de que los estudiantes entraran.

-¿Y tú sí?- preguntó Astoria sin pensar y sin obtener respuesta, pues el rubio ya había salido.

-Tampoco...- susurró Draco para él mismo mientras cerraba la puerta.

La tarde cayó con rapidez y con esto la cita de Astoria y Blaise. El moreno se dirigió al salón dónde la castaña había finalizado su última clase del día; una vez que llegó al salón de adivinación, esperó pacientemente que saliera.

-¡As!- llamó a la chica que venía acompañada de otra chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

-Blaise, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó gentilmente.

-De maravilla, ¿éstas lista?- preguntó ignorando olímpicamente a la amiga de su chica... ¿Su?, pues según el criterio del moreno, Astoria esta suya, su media naranja, su chica.

-Lo siento… Blaise, ella es Ginny Weasley; Ginny, él el Blaise Zabini- presentó la castaña mientras los chicos se dedicaban una mirada se fastidio.

-Sí, ya nos conocíamos- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no se saludan?- preguntó extrañada.

-Es...

-Complicado- finalizó el moreno interrumpiendo la explicación de la mini comadreja.

-Ohhh... Espero que sus diferencias se terminen pronto y podamos ir a dar un paseo.

-As, tenemos que irnos.

-Te veo en la cena, Ginny- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, As- respondió la pelirroja dándole un corto abrazo a su nueva amiga, para luego retirase de aquella incómoda situación.

 _¿Es que acaso Astoria no sabe nada sobre ellos?-_ se preguntaba Ginny mientras se dirigía a buscar a sus amigos.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?- preguntó el moreno perdido en los ojos de la chica.

-Donde quieras está bien, aunque no le gustaría que mi hermana se enterara- respondió bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabe y no está en desacuerdo.

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo la chica antes de comenzar su tour. Después de recorrer la torre de Astronomía, la lechucería, la sala de menesteres, la biblioteca, el puente colgante, la sala de trofeos y la enfermería, los chicos decidieron salir del castillo para visitar los jardines y el lago negro.

-¿De verdad hay un calamar gigante?- preguntó la chica sin creer en lo que el moreno le decía.

-En serio, ahorita lo verás- respondió divertido mientras pasaban por los jardines y encontrándose con sus amigos.

-Hola chicos- saludaron al tiempo.

-Se ve que la pasan bien- opinó Draco amargamente mientras se quitaba de encima a Pansy.

-Sí, el castillo es enorme y hermoso- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa de admiración mientras que Daphne y Pansy rodaban los ojos.

-Lo es. Es bueno que te agrade, Astoria- dijo Theo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos retiramos... Aún tenemos sitios por ver y visitar- sentenció el moreno llevándose a la chica nuevamente.

-¿Ves ahí?- preguntó el moreno señalando un pedazo de tentáculo que sobresalía sutilmente del lago.

-¿Ese es?- preguntó acercándose a observar.

-Sí, ten cuidado te puedes caer- dijo el chico sosteniéndola rápidamente por la cintura quedando frente a frente y haciendo que las mejillas de Astoria se encendieran, Blaise sonrió y le llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de sus pequeñas y perfectas orejas pálidas, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta sentir la respiración agitada de la chica sobre su boca hasta que todo terminó al escuchar un grito que acabó con la felicidad del joven.

-¡Astoria!- volvía a gritar aquella chica que ahora corría hacía ellos.

-¡Ginny!- respondió la chica abrazando a su amiga mientras que Blaise le lanzaba maldiciones imperdonables con la mirada.

-Te quiero presentar a mis amigos, ven un momento- dijo la pelirroja arrastrando a la castaña hacía una banca sin importar lo que el moreno dijera -Ellas son Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood... Y ellos son Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom y uno de mis hermanos Ron Weasley- dijo señalando a cada uno de los presentes -Y ella es Astoria Greengrass.

-¿Eres la hermana de Daphne?- preguntó Luna con una voz ensoñadora.

-Sí, aunque no nos parecemos en nada- respondió la chica con timidez.

-Es un placer- dijeron los presentes con una sonrisa, todos excepto Ron.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿No es ese Zabini?- preguntó Hermione observando a un molesto chico que se encontraba a unos metros más atrás.

-Sí, es mi amigo.

-No sean traidores, es una víbora igual que sus amigos y hermana- desaprobó el pelirrojo llevándose miradas asesinas por parte de su hermana.

-¡Ron!- regañó la ojimiel.

-Pero es verdad, todos los Slytherin son unas serpientes rastreras y venenosas.

-Ellas es diferente- dijo Ginny mientras que Astoria sentía como sus ojos se le iban humedeciendo poco a poco. Al ver esto, el moreno se acercó con agilidad y sacó su varita apuntando al pelirrojo.

-¡No te vuelvas meter con ella, si lo vuelves a hacer te juro que pagaras muy caro cada una de tus sucias palabras, Weasley... Te lo advierto- amenazó antes de llevarse a Astoria a otro lugar.

-Odio que me comparen con mi hermana, no soy igual que ella- dijo Astoria antes de comenzar a llorar.

-Claro que no lo eres As... Eres diferente- respondió el moreno acercándose para abrazarla y limpiar cada una de las lágrimas que por culpa de esa comadreja pobretona su chica derramaba en aquella carita de ángel que poseía.


	5. Un encuentro cercano

_**Un encuentro cercano**_

-¡Maldito Zabinni!- susurró cierto rubio por lo bajo al ver como abrazaba y consolaba a la castaña -¡¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto?! Sólo es una niña consentida, además no tiene mejor cuerpo que Pansy... No claro que no, pero tiene ese maldito brillo hipnotizante en sus ojos, brillo el cual disfrutaría mucho ver cada vez que despierto después de... ¡Por Merlín soy un completo depravado asalta cunas! aparte de ser una niña de 14 años, ¡ES LA HERMANITA DE DAPHNE!... Esto se te está volviendo una obsesión y no debe ser así, aunque estoy seguro que en cuanto la tenga entre mis sábana todo volverá a la normalidad. Sí, eso es, una simple obsesión de hacerla mía por un rato- pensó Draco retirándose antes de que alguien lo descubriera.

-¡Astoria!- se escuchaba el grito de una chica desde la lejanía.

-¡No quiero volverte a ver cerca de Astoria, mini-comadreja!- dijo Blaise molesto una vez que la pelirroja se había acercado.

-Blaise... Ella no tiene la... Culpa- dijo la castaña entre sollozos.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Zabinni!- dijo lanzandole una mirada asesina al moreno antes de añadir -¿Será que podemos hablar a SOLAS?

-Claro- respondió mientras le pedía al moreno con la mirada que se fuera.

-Te espero en la sala común, As- dijo antes de quemar a Ginny con la mirada y retirarse.

-Lo siento tanto, As. Mi hermano es un idiota- se disculpó realmente apenada.

-No te tienes que disculpar por él, Ginny...

-Sí tengo, Ronald no debió decirte todo eso, no eres como las demás víboras- interrumpió la pelirroja haciendo que la castaña frunciera el ceño ante lo último.

-¿Por qué dices que son malos?

-As, debes de saber que somos la burla de cualquier Slytherin, y por esto Ron no puede creer que haya una "serpiente inofensiva"... De verdad lo siento Astoria.

-No te preocupes ya está olvidado, mejor vamos a las cocinas a comer un postre- dijo la castaña mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

-Ni lo digas dos veces- sentenció riendo antes de dirigirse a la cocinas junto con Astoria.

Una vez que las chicas salieron de las cocinas tras comer varios bocadillos y postres, cada una se dirigió a sus respectivas salas comunes. Al llegar la castaña notó como su hermana la miraba con cierto reproche.

-No le veo el problema- replicó Theo.

-No te metas, Nott- sentenció Daphne molesta -Astoria te dije que no hicieras amistad con esos Weasley- añadió haciendo que la castaña mirara inmediatamente al moreno.

-Lo siento As, pero esos pobretones no deben hablarle así a un miembro de Slytherin- se disculpó Blaise.

-Serás la deshonra de la familia Astoria...

-No creo que a mis padres le importa, ellos no son prejuiciosos- contraatacó.

-Puede que papá no lo sea, pero con mamá es diferente... Si me llego a enterar que sigues cruzando palabra con esos pobretones le diré a mamá para que te devuelva a Francia si es necesario, pero no dañarás el buen nombre de nuestra familia.

-¡HAZ LO QUE SE TE VENGA EN GANA!- gritó molesta antes de subir a las habitaciones de las chicas dando un portazo.

-Y tú pedazo de imbécil no te quiero cerca de mi hermana- soltó la rubia señalando al moreno.

-Pero Greengrass yo no le veo inconveniente en alejar a Zabinni de ella, después de todo es buen partido, que tal que fuera uno de esos Weasley- aportó Crabbe.

-Pues claro que soy buen partido, no tengo ni una pizca de comparación con esos- dijo Blaise con indignación.

-En eso el gorila tiene razón, aunque ni sé por qué le das tanta importancia a esa consentida hija de papi- dijo Pansy imitando la voz de una niña consentida, aunque en realidad no necesitaba simular demasiado.

-Claro que tiene importancia, es tú hermana menor- contradijo Theo mientras intentaba terminar de leer su libro.

-¿Y tú qué opinas Draqui?- preguntó Pansy sentándose a horcajadas del rubio.

-No me interesa sus asuntos- dijo con frialdad y firmeza bajando a la azabache de su regazo, para luego retirarse y dejarla echa una fiera.

-No sé qué le pasa últimamente,nunca alguien me había rechazado - bufó indignada.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- dijo Goyle con sorna haciendo que Crabbe riera y Pansy los asesinara poco a poco con la mirada endemoniada que traía.

-Voy a escribirle a mamá, ella sabrá que hacer- sentenció la rubia tomando un pedazo de pergamino y tinta que había en la mesa del centro de la sala.

Para la desgracia de la castaña su última clase sería con la peor arpía del universo. Aquella mujer era lamentablemente una de las amigas más queridas por su madre. Cuando su padre se enteró que esa desagradable mujer daría clases en Hogwarts quiso retractarse rápidamente de mandar a su pequeña hija a la boca del lobo, pero como siempre su madre había intervenido diciendo que no había mejor profesora que Dolores Jane Umbridge.

-Es un placer tenerte en mi clase esta tarde, querida- dijo su "queridísima" profesora. Astoria solo esbozó una de aquellas sonrisas falsas y venenosas que de vez en cuando dejaba a la vista.

-Veo que no has conseguido una buena pareja de trabajo- dijo la cara de sapo al ver a Ginny sentarse a su lado -... Pero no te preocupes querida, para la próxima clase tendrás algo mejor- finalizó soltando una de sus estúpidas risitas.

-No tenga cuidado, Ginny es mi amiga- soltó Astoria con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como la cara redonda de la mujer palidecía de inmediato.

-Será mejor que me acompañe después de clase para hablar sobre ello, su madre me ha dejado cargo de usted y debo corresponder a el favor de mi gran amiga- respondió con una risa nerviosa antes de empezar su aburridora clase.

Después de la larga y eterna hora, el timbre por fin sonó haciendo que los estudiantes salieran despavoridos de ese salón, todos menos la castaña y un chico azabache que acaba de entrar al salón.

-Potter, esperaba con ansias este momento- dijo la bruja vestida de rosa mirando al niño que vivió -... Pasen- finalizó, sin más pensar los chicos entraron al despacho de la fea mujer -Señor Potter usted escribirá unas lineas para mí... Escribirá con claridad, No debo decir mentiras. Tiene pergamino y pluma- el chico sólo se limitó a obedecer los caprichos de la mujer, pero al empezar a escribir sintió como algo en su mano comenzaba a quemarle y dejaba ver el mismo mensaje que había escrito en el viejo pergamino, Umbridge sonrió con satisfacción y se dirigió a la castaña que observaba con horror la mano del chico -Cuentame querida, que tal el colegio... Tú madre me ha dicho que no le has escrito, de verdad quiere tener noticias sobre ti.

-Es ilegal torturar a una persona- dijo Astoria sin escuchar lo que la cara de sapo hablaba. Harry levantó la vista sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras de la castaña.

-Es algo que no te incumbe, además los niños rebeldes deben ser castigados con severidad...

-No creo que la muerte de Cedric haya sido un accidente como usted y el ministerio lo hacen ver- dijo Astoria con determinación haciendo que Harry le agradeciera con la mirada.

-¿Cómo sabe usted lo que pasó realmente? si usted ni siquiera se encontraba en el colegio presenciando el Torneo.

-Puede que no haya asistido, pero en Beauxbatons se habló sobre ello seguidamente... Y créame que hay pruebas claras acerca de que de verdad ha regresado.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó la mujer colérica -¡USTED TAMBIÉN QUEDA CASTIGADA!... Perdóname querida pero no debes creer en todo lo que un adolescente diga- dijo mientras le pasaba un pergamino y una pluma idéntica a la que tenía el chico.

-Eso también lo dice Dumbledore.

-¡CALLATE! ¡DIJE QUE ES SUFICIENTE!... Escribirás con las mismas condiciones que le di al señor Potter pero con un mensaje diferente No debo meterme en lo que no me incumbe. Créeme querida que era lo último que quería hacer contigo, pero no me dejas más opciones...

-¡No pienso hacer nada de esto!- dijo Astoria rehusándose de recibir aquella tortura -Y en este mismo instante iré a hablar con Dumbledore- añadió levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta, pero fue detenida por el imperio de la maestra. La chica se sentó y obedientemente comenzó a escribir en papel para luego de unos segundos obtener los mismos resultados del chico.

-Espero que les haya quedado grabado el mensaje- dijo la cara de sapo con una risilla -Los veré de nuevo en su próxima clase- finalizó antes de que los chicos salieran.

-No debiste hacerlo- habló Harry con tono serio.

-No es nada, siempre defiendo la verdad sin importar nada- respondió la castaña.

-De todas manera no creo conveniente hablar con Dumbledore, al parecer anda más ocupado que lo normal... Aunque si debieras de hablar con tus padres sobre el imperio que te lanzó.

-Es complicado...

\- Vaya, vaya Potter... No sabía que podías conseguir novia tan rápido, y no sabía que Greengrass se prestara para eso- dijo Draco con sorna al verlos caminar juntos por un pasillo.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no te incumbe- contraatacó el azabache molesto.

-Y hasta te defiende, Greengrass... Creo que Zabini se llevará una decepción amorosa.

-Gracias por eso, y lamento lo de mi amigo, de verdad eres diferente- dijo Harry ignorando olímpicamente al rubio antes de irse.

-No te preocupes, hasta pronto- respondió la castaña sonrojada y dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué hacías con Potter?- preguntó el rubio ¿reclamándole?

-Algo que no te interesa- respondió siguiendo su camino, pero pronto sintió como el chico la tomaba de los brazos y la arrinconaba dejándola muy pegada a su frío cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-No comiences a preguntar cosas de niña consentida... Mejor responde lo que te pregunté, ¿Qué hacías con Potter?

-Cumpliendo castigo, ¿feliz?- respondió la chica tratando en vano de soltarse del agarre.

-Vaya mini-Greengrass no sabía que te portabas mal- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y acercándose más a ella haciendo que le comenzaran a temblar las rodillas -¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-N..No.

-No parece- dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica haciendo que se estremeciera ante el contacto y soltara una mueca de dolor, pues Draco había tomado la mano que poco tiempo atrás Umbridge había lastimado -¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te pasó y quién lo hizo?- preguntó ¿preocupado? mientras leía el claro y visible mensaje.

-No te interesa... Sólo déjame en paz ¿sí?- dijo revolviéndose entre sus brazos para tratar de escapar, pero sólo logró que el rubio la aprisionara más dejándola completamente inmóvil.

-No puedo, no sé que me hiciste, pero me es imposible dejarte en paz- soltó de repente el rubio muy cerca de su boca, haciendo que la castaña se sorprendiera y sonrojara.

-Yo... no te he hecho... nada- balbuceó.

-Son tus ojos los que me tienen loco- soltó sin pensar rozando sus rosados y provocativos labios... ¡Maldita sea Draco! NO puedes hacerlo, es una niña, definitivamente esa chica me tiene mal, pero debo controlar mis impulsos salvajes- se reprendió el rubio alejándose rápidamente de la chica dejándola completamente confundida por su repentino cambio. Draco le dedicó una última mirada a aquellos provocativos labios que por poco profana antes de retirarse, y sin más espera, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y se dispuso a huir de ahí antes de que cometiera una gran estupidez, tratando de creer que nada había pasado... Pero no era cierto, había pasado y mucho para ser sinceros.


	6. El comienzo de algo nuevo

_**El comienzo de algo nuevo**_

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas las cuales Astoria las encontró geniales; había paseado por los jardines con Ginny, donde había conocido a Luna Lovegood... Una chica bastante extraña pero agradable, e iba en el mismo año que ellas. El pasado fin de semana había ido con Blaise a Hogsmeade a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, y por ordenes de la castaña habían entrado a la tienda de Zonko donde había quedado encantada con esa tienda y al moreno no le diera nada de gracia al ver ciertas personas en ese mismo lugar, aunque ella se había ganado dos buenos amigos...

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _-Anda Blaise, quiero entrar ahí- dijo la castaña con brillos en sus ojos al ver la cantidad de bromas que vendían en aquel lugar._

 _-Podemos ir a la casa de los gritos, es mejor que ese lugar- se negó el moreno tirando suavemente de la mano de la chica._

 _-Podemos ir luego, por favor quiero entrar- rogaba mientras hacía pucheros._

 _-Está bien, pero no tardaremos tanto ¿verdad?- aceptó enternecido por su cara de perro mojado._

 _-Claro que no- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa, ahora ella tirando el brazo del moreno para hacerle entrar a la fuerza._

 _Al entrar Astoria imaginó que estaba en el paraíso, a la chica le encantaban las bromas, aunque en su casa y antiguo colegio no le dejaran._

 _-No sé que le encuentran a este lugar- dijo Blaise mirando con arrogancia a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino._

 _-¡Es genial!- exclamó completamente feliz por todo lo que sus ojos veían. Bombas fétidas, jabones de ranas, tazas que mordían la nariz, gusanos silbantes -Creo que compraré algunos de estos- sentenció tomando algunas bombas fétidas mientras que el moreno suspiraba pesadamente, con tal de que ella fuera feliz, él estaría ahí -¿Ginny?- preguntó al ver una cabellera pelirroja cerca suyo._

 _Lo que me faltaba- pensó el moreno dirigiéndose a la salida sin que la castaña lo notara, pues no pensaba presenciar ese encuentro._

 _-¡Astoria! Que alegría encontrarte, no sabía que te gustaban las bromas._

 _-¿Qué si me gustan? ¡Me encantan!- respondió mientras se unían en una risa._

 _-Por lo menos tienes amigas que saben divertirse, Ginny- dijo una voz detrás suyo._

 _-Deberías de aprender de los buenos, chiquillas- dijo otra voz muy parecida._

 _-Déjenme en paz- sentenció la pelirroja._

 _-¿Y no nos vas a presentar?- preguntó el pelirrojo que estaba al lado de su amiga._

 _-Que mal educada- le siguió el que estaba a su lado._

 _-Como sea... Ellos son Fred y George, mis hermanos._

 _-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Astoria Greengrass- dijo tendiéndoles la mano con una risilla, le caía bien esos chicos._

 _-¿Una serpiente que le gusta divertirse?- dijeron al tiempo con admiración._

 _-Soy diferente... Además que sería la vida sin risas._

 _-Veo que nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo Fred._

 _-Merlín te ampare- suspiró la pelirroja haciendo que la castaña riera._

 _-Que tú seas amargada no quiere decir que ella lo sea- dijo George haciendo que la chica Weasley rodara los ojos._

 _-¿Bombas fétidas ¿no?- dijo Fred mirando lo que la morena llevaba en su mano._

 _-Sí, me parecen geniales..._

 _-Lo son... Aunque no has visto lo mejor- continuó George._

 _-¿Y qué es lo mejor?- preguntó con curiosidad._

 _-Muy pronto lo verás..._

 _-Nuestra tienda esta tenido ciertas remodelaciones, aunque vendemos fuera de ella._

 _-¡¿Tienen una tienda de bromas?!_

 _-Sí._

 _-Y es la mejor._

 _-De todas._

 _-As, ¿con quién has venido?- preguntó Ginny dejando a un lado el tema de la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos, podían llegar a ser muy pesados._

 _-Con Blaise, aunque creo que me está esperando afuera..._

 _-¿Zabini?- preguntó Fred extrañado._

 _-Que hace una chica divertida con una serpiente tan venenosa- le siguió George._

 _-Bueno... Somos amigos, él es diferente._

 _-Si claro- dijeron los gemelos al tiempo._

 _-La próxima vez te haremos compañía..._

 _-Ya verás que no hay nadie mejor que nosotros._

 _-Si como sea, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Herms, te veo luego As- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga antes de salir de la tienda, ni siquiera sabía para qué había entrado._

 _-Creo que iré a buscar a Blaise, nos vemos en el colegio chicos, me encantó conocerlos- dijo Astoria sonrojándose._

 _-Ya nos veremos para hacer una broma- dijo Fred haciendo que a la castaña le brillaran los ojos... ¡Por fin podría ser libre!_

 _-Espera a nuestro llamado- sentenció George antes de que la chica asintiera emocionada y saliera._

 ** _Fin Flashback..._**

Astoria sonrió al recordar aquel encuentro, y siguió buscando entre los estantes de la biblioteca el libro correcto para llevar a caso su largo y aburrido trabajo de pociones, al menos sólo era teoría...

-Hola Astoria- saludó una chica que estaba a sentada a su lado.

-Hola Hermione, lo siento no te había visto- respondió la castaña apenada.

-No te preocupes... ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó la ojimiel amablemente.

-Pues la verdad no me caería nada mal... No me esta yendo nada bien en pociones y me estoy desesperando- dijo Astoria con preocupación, pues al ser nueva, el profesor Snape le exigía mucho más que sus otros compañeros convirtiéndolo bastante tedioso.

-No es que sea una experta en pociones, pero te puedo ayudar- dijo Hermione con modestia.

-¿De verdad? Claro que sí, sé que serás de gran ayuda- dijo Astoria realmente agradecida.

-No creo que vaya a ser conveniente- dijo la voz de un chico.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Astoria mirando a su amigo.

-Porque yo te ayudaré- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Muchas gracias a los dos, de verdad.

-No es nada, As... Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme- dijo la ojimiel mientras recogía su libro y se dirigía al escritorio de la Señora Prince dejándolos solos.

-Así que un trabajo de pociones- dijo el moreno acercándose a Astoria.

-Sí, Snape me ha dejado un trabajo bastante largo- respondió con voz cansina mientras trataba de alcanzar un libro que estaba en lo alto del estante.

-Ten- dijo alcanzándole el libro sin ninguna dificultad, y así aprovechar para acercarse aún más a su pequeño cuerpo.

-Gra... Gracias- balbuceó tomando el libro sintiendo un pequeño pero cálido roce con la mano del moreno. Blaise tomó un pequeño mechón de cabello castaño dejándolo detrás de sus orejas haciéndola estremecer ante este contacto más directo. El chico la tomó suavemente de su barbilla para plantarle un beso en los labios dejando a Astoria completamente inmóvil; pronto, el moreno profundizó el beso haciendo que la chica correspondiera de manera inexperta y torpe, pero rápidamente fue aprendiendo de aquellos balanceos y danzas que el moreno le daba con sus expertos labios... Lastimosamente se vieron obligados a finalizar aquel beso por la falta de aire, una vez separados Blaise esbozó una sonrisa al ver como el rostro de la chica se tornaba de un rojo carmín.

-Yo... Este...- balbuceó Astoria haciendo que Blaise le pusiera su dedo en los labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Te espero esta noche en la sala común cerca de las 10- dijo Blaise dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada.

-Pero esta proh...

-No te preocupes por nada, As... Nos vemos pronto- interrumpió antes de plantarle un fugaz beso y retirara.

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas de Slytherin, una rubia y azabache hablaban muy a gusto hasta que sintieron unos picotazos en la ventana.

-Es de mamá- dijo la rubia quitándole la carta de la pata de la lechuza de los Greengrass.

-¿Qué te respondió tú madre, Daph?- preguntó Pansy mientras su amiga abría la carta.

 _Querida Daphne_

 _Es muy grave lo que me has contado, pero temo decirte que es muy pronto para hacer algo; aunque debes procurar vigilar más seguido a tú hermana para saber si Astoria continúa deshonrando el buen nombre de nuestra familia. Aún me cuesta comprender como ha podido caer tan bajo con esto... Espero que pronto se dé cuenta del error tan grave que esta cometiendo, sino es así hazme saber para tomar medidas sin que tú padre se entere..._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mamá_

-No creo que tú hermana vaya a sentar cabeza- opinó Pansy.

-Yo tampoco lo creo- dijo Daphne guardando la carta -Pero ya oíste, debemos de esperar y vigilar con quién anda.

-Tú madre tiene razón, no sé como puedo caer tan bajo ¡Son Weasley!- dijo la azabache escandalizada -No merece ser llamada tú hermana- añadió con una mueca de desagrado haciendo que Daphne bajara la cabeza con tristeza y decepción. Por más que quisiera a su hermana tendría que tomar medidas ante eso, Astoria tarde que temprano debía de saber que todo lo hacía por su bien y por el bien de la familia Greengrass, pues no podía dejar caer todo el prestigio y el buen nombre que daban a la sociedad... ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Mi hermana tendrá que cambiar esas horribles amistades.

-Claro que sí, imagina si luego se hace amiga del cara rajada.

-Ni lo menciones, Pansy. Tenemos que tomar medidas urgentes...

-¿Estás segura de esto Hermione?- preguntó Harry con algo de inseguridad.

-Claro que sí... Ella es muy dulce.

-Pues eso parece...- respondió el azabache.

-¡Yo digo que NO! Es una locura, es una víbora igual que la otras, hasta puede ser seguidora de quien tu sabes- dijo Ron molesto.

-No lo creo, Hermione tiene razón- apoyó Harry.

-No debes juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas Ronald- dijo Ginny molesta por el comportamiento de su hermano -Además deberías darle una disculpa, le has herido.

-No me voy a disculpar con una serpiente rastrera... Además estoy seguro que es igual a todas, se ven inofensivas pero son venenosas.

-Harry, ahí está- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga que salía de la biblioteca -Puede preguntarle de una vez- finalizó haciendo que el azabache asintiera.

-¡Astoria!- gritó la castaña haciendo que la ojiverde sonriera y se acercara hacía ellos mientras que Ron ponía una mueca.

-Hola chicos- saludó amablemente.

-Hola Astoria- saludaron Hermione, Harry y Ginny.

-¿Me necesitan?¿Qué sucede?- preguntó haciendo que las chicas miraran a Harry.

-Emm sí... Te queríamos decir que haremos unas reuniones en la sala de menesteres para poder aprender a defendernos, ya que Umbridge no nos deja hacer nada magia, y quería saber si quisieras asistir- explicó el azabache.

-Claro que sí, ¿cuándo serán?

-Con este galeón falso podrás saber... Vibrará y te mostrará la hora de la reunión- dijo Hermione tendiéndole el galeón.

-Muchas gracias chicos, es genial.

-Aunque debes tener cuidado de que alguien lo descubra en tú sala común- dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá.

-Y esperamos que no abras tu bocota con tus amigas las serpientes- dijo Ron de mala gana haciendo que Hermione y Ginny le lanzaran miradas asesinas.

-No soy como la tonta de Parkinson, si es lo que te preocupa- dijo Astoria con molestia.

-Nos veremos en la reunión entonces- dijo Harry interrumpiendo la incomodidad que su mejor amigo había creado.

-Genial, esperaré ansiosa- dijo Astoria con una amplia sonrisa antes de irse.

Las horas pasaban con rapidez, y Astoria ya encontraba lista para bajar a su encuentro con Blaise. Sin más espera, bajó sigilosamente por las escaleras de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala común donde el chico ya lo esperaba.

-Ya era hora- dijo Blaise al verla llegar.

-Lo siento mucho...

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada... Ahora sí vayámonos antes de que se den cuenta que salimos- sentenció el moreno antes de tomarle la mano y salir a los fríos y oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

-Pronto lo sabrás- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

Después de caminar un buen rato y subir por una largas escaleras llegaron al lugar donde Blaise había planeado llevarla, un ultimo lugar que la chica aun no conocía pero que Blaise sabia que le iba a gustar, aunque pronto el moreno se dio cuenta que no estaba solos, pues había otra persona que se les había adelantado...


	7. Buscando una solución

_**Buscando una solución**_

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora?- preguntó el moreno molesto por la inesperada interrupción.

-Yo debería preguntarte eso, Blaise- respondió aquella voz gélida que la castaña reconoció inmediatamente, era él.

 _¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí?_

-¡Maldición! Aún no me acostumbro a verte como Prefecto- dijo Blaise -Pero, ¿las rondas no son en los pasillos?

-Lo son, pero me he aburrido y decidí subir a tener un poco de paz- respondió el rubio posándole nuevamente la mirada a Astoria que no hacía más que sonrojarse cada vez que lo hacía -Será mejor que regreses a tú habitación, Greengrass… Veo que estás roja, no te habrás enfermado ya, ¿verdad?- añadió tratando de fastidiarla, y al ver su cara se dio cuenta que lo había logrado, pues si antes estaba roja, ahora sí que explotaría, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo haciendo que su expresión pasara a ser ¿molesta?

 _¿Cómo ha sido esta niñata capaz de desobedecerme, A MI? Estoy seguro de que me esforcé por dejarle bien claro lo que tenía que hacer. Habíamos hecho un acuerdo. Y ahora resulta que se anda revoloteando por el Castillo con Zabini haciendo Merlín sabrá que cosas. No puedo permitir que siga con este estúpido teatro… Pero, ¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que haga? ¡Draco contrólate! ¡Que no te importe ni un solo momento! ¡No puedes caer nuevamente!_ \- se reprendió mentalmente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía dejar de ver ese brillo de sus ojos, ya se le estaba volviendo tedioso. No creía que podría soportar más tiempo esa mirada, lo iba a volver loco, quería irse pero su orgullo no le dejaba, era más fuerte que él.

-Blaise será mejor que nos vayamos, podría venir un profesor y…

-No va a venir nadie, As- interrumpió rápidamente antes de añadir -Draco, ¿será que nos puedes cubrir?

 _¿Será que nos puedes cubrir?_ \- esa era la pregunta que ahora resonaba en su cabeza - _¿Qué demonios iban a hacer? ¿Lo harían?¿Por eso quería su amigo que los "cubriera"?. Si era así, haría todo lo posible por hacerle trizas su "bonita" velada… ¡Maldición! Vuelve y juega la misma pendejada, ¡NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA!_

-¿Draco?- instó Blaise al ver que su amigo que parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, pero sólo por esta noche… No me gustaría quitarle puntos a mi casa- señaló tratando de no darle la mayor importancia.

-Cuenta con ello- dijo Blaise mirando a Astoria mientras esbozaba por primera vez una sonrisa sincera, aquella sonrisa que sólo ella podía sacarle.

Draco sin más que hacer o decir, le dedicó una última mirada a la castaña y se giró sobre sus talones para buscar al profesor Snape y darle el reporte de sus rondas, para que con eso y un poco de suerte lo dejara irse a descansar. Aunque no tuviera ni pizca de sueño, sentía la necesidad de acostarse en su cama y reflexionar sobre la cantidad de estupideces que había pensado hace sólo un instante, pues no podía seguir con eso, necesitaba saber por qué desde el casi beso no dejaba de aparecer esa niñata en su cabeza, y ese brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas… ¿Cómo pudo haber caído en semejante tentación?, aunque debía aceptar que le había gustado tenerla acorralada y sentir como su respiración se volvía más agitada cuando apenas había rozado aquellos provocativos labios ¡Por Salazar! De verdad se iba a enloquecer si seguía pensando de esa forma, y aún no le daba una pronta solución a ese problema que él mismo estaba formando.

-¿Ahora si me dirás en dónde estamos?- preguntó Astoria observando aquella torre que se le hacía tan relajante… Él tenía razón, en ese sitio se podía sentir con facilidad la paz. Él, nuevamente él, ¿por qué todo tenía que girar en torno a él? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de fastidiarle de semejante forma? Por supuesto que no estaba enferma, era él el que la hacía sonrojarse con tanta facilidad, era él y sus oscuros, misteriosos, penetrantes y hermosos ojos color mercurio.

 _¡Vamos Astoria, no puedes flaquear de esa forma antes unos lindos ojos grises!_

-Es la torre de Astronomía, As. ¿Te gusta?

-Es hermosa y muy pacífica- respondió dirigiéndose a uno de los balcones que poseía aquel lugar.

-Quise traerte aquí, porque es el único sitio que no conocías bien- dijo mientras se acercaba y posaba sus manos en las barandas para tenerla acorralada y sentirla más cerca.

Astoria al sentir que el moreno la dejaba sin escapatoria, recordó el beso le había dado hace algunas horas atrás, pese a que le había gustado se sentía culpable por haber pensado que esos labios no eran de Blaise, sino de Malfoy… El problema era, ¿Cómo seguir sin que la conciencia la matara?

-As, desde de la biblioteca que quería preguntar algo…- añadió contemplando el cielo estrellado

-¿Y qué era?

-Yo… Quería saber si… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Mientras tanto, unos chicos se dirigían en silencio a su sala común luego de haber obtenido el permiso de su temible jefe de casa.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó un azabache rompiendo aquel silencio.

-No- respondió el rubio secamente ocultando la verdad que le atormentaba, pues se sentía realmente enfadado. No sabía que estarían haciendo Blaise y Greengrass en ese mismo instante, pero conociendo a su amigo podía saber fácilmente lo que apetecía hacer con una chica a solas; aunque se compartieran las conquistas para tener sexo, no quería ni deseaba que fuera precisamente con ella.

-¿Y Blaise?- preguntó Theo extrañado al llegar a la habitación y no encontrar a su amigo.

Revolcándose con Greengrass- respondió amargamente en su interior. No podían más con esa incertidumbre, debía volver y comprobarlo de una buena vez. Era imposible dejar a esa chica en paz. ¡Maldita la hora que cedí ayudarle! Si iba a buscar una solución, ya la tenía, y la respuesta era ella... No existía otra solución coherente para su problema.

-A la mierda todo- exclamó antes de volver a salir dejando a Theo anonadado por su extraño comportamiento, aunque pensándolo mejor… Siempre fue así.

-Draqui- llamó una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

-Estoy ocupado, Parkinson- espetó pasando la solitaria sala común.

-Lo que sea que vayas a hacer puede esperar, en cambio yo no- dijo la azabache con una voz seductora mientras se lanzaba a besar y mordisquear su cuello de manera provocativa.

-Será para luego- dijo sin fuerza de convicción, pues había hecho que su mini-Draco le pidiera a gritos que continuara y se dejara llevar haciendo que todo se le hiciera más complicado.

-Daphne y Millicent no están en la habitación, podemos disfrutar sin interrupciones- continuó Pansy sin dejar de esparcir besos por su cuello mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa. No iba parar hasta que el rubio cediese.

Draco poco a poco fue cayendo en sus encantos dejándose llevar por la pasión que la chica le emitía sobre su piel, sabía que no podía parar y si lo llegaba hacer sería con un esfuerzo sobre humano.

-Astoria- jadeó el rubio en un susurro antes de darse cuenta que no era ella la que lo provocaba sino Pansy, haciendo que el rubio parara inmediatamente… Al parecer Pansy no lo había escuchado, pues estaba empeñada en seguir provocando a mini-Draco. Draco la apartó bruscamente de su cuerpo mientras que la azabache la mirara completamente enfadada y ofendida, nunca nadie la había rechazado de esa forma-Consíguete otro entretenimiento, te dije que estaba ocupado- espetó fríamente abrochándose los pocos botones que había alcanzado a desabrocharle y salir rápidamente de la sala común antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Pansy al quedarse completamente insatisfecha e iracunda, tomó la decisión de seguir al rubio sin que se diera cuenta para saber qué era eso tan importante que debía hacer para decir que estaba ocupado y no quisiese tener una agradable noche de pasión con ella. Poco después de que Draco se fuera, la chica salió para dar con el bastardo que le arruinó la noche de una forma tan humillante.

-Yo… No sé qué decirte- dijo Astoria con sus mejillas encendidas.

-No tienes que responderme ahora, As. Cuando lo sepas búscame.

-Lo… Lo siento.

-No tienes nada por la cual disculparte, ya te dije, cuando lo sepas quiero ser el primero en saber tú respuesta… La estaré esperando con ansias.

-Te… Tengo que irme- balbuceó sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta -Nos veremos mañana- finalizó antes de bajar con rapidez de la torre.

Una vez que había llegado a un pasillo lejano a la torre y completamente solitario, se sentó en el frío suelo completamente fuera de sí mientras que su conciencia la atormentaba cruelmente recordando como deseaba que los labios que había besado fuera de Malfoy haciéndole sentir realmente mal. ¿Cómo pudiste besar a alguien mientras pensabas en otro?... De pronto sintió como unos pasos se acercaban con rapidez por el pasillo haciendo que se exaltara.

-¿Blaise?- preguntó Astoria al ver que era un chico el que se acercaba y no un profesor.


	8. Un nuevo paso

_**Un nuevo paso**_

-¡Maldición!- exclamó el moreno molesto al llegar a su habitación.

-¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó Theo suspirando… Primero Draco y ahora Blaise, ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!

-Tarde que temprano tendrá que caer- siguió mientras ignoraba olímpicamente al azabache.

-¡¿Se puede saber de quién estás hablando?!

-¡De Astoria, Nott!- gritó iracundo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Yo no le he hecho nada… Aún.

-¡¿Cómo que aún?! ¿Zabini estás loco? Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que es ¡UNA NIÑA!... Ella no es como Parkinson o como las muchas locas obsesionadas que se han acostado contigo.

-¡YA LO SÉ! ¡Y ESO ES LO QUE AUMENTA MI JODIDO INTERÉS EN ELLA!

-¡PUES CONTRÓLATE!- gritó Theo lanzándole una fuerte cachetada -¡BUSCATE UNA DE ESAS LOCAS Y DEJA A ASTORIA EN PAZ!

-¡No puedo! Por más que piense o quiera hacerlo, NO PUEDO… Tú lo has dicho, ella es diferente y es lo que más me atrae de ella. Entiéndelo de una jodida vez, Nott- sentenció mientras se sobaba su ahora roja mejilla.

-Puede que te atraiga y está bien, pero no precisamente para eso- negó el azabache.

-No pretendo casarme y tener hijos con ella, Nott. Sólo quiero tenerla por una noche… O por un tiempo.

-Ya has perdido el jodido juicio… Estás obsesionado.

-¿Por qué mierda te importa tanto lo que haga o piense hacer con Astoria?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Astoria no es de mi interés, no de la forma que tú piensas- respondió tranquilamente.

-No parece… ¿Que diría Daphne al saber que prefieres a su hermanita?- preguntó Blaise cínicamente.

-Tú obsesión por Astoria te ciega. Sabes perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos hacía Daphne…

-Sé perfectamente que eres un cobarde que no es capaz de darle la cara y decírselo- escupió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No eres precisamente la mejor persona para hablar de sentimientos, Zabini- declaró secamente -¿Acaso tú lo harías? ¿Hablarías de sentimientos con Astoria?... Déjame pensar… ¡NO! Lo único que deseas es acostarte con ella y botarla como lo has hecho con casi la mitad del colegio- añadió el azabache molesto -Deberías pensar en todo lo que te he dicho, no puedes dañar de esa forma a esa chica- finalizó cerrando el dosel de su cama dejando al moreno colérico pero pensativo.

-Te dije que te alejaras de Zabini- declaró una voz gélida desde la oscuridad.

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer- dijo la castaña reconociendo su voz.

-Habíamos quedado en un acuerdo, Greengrass… O ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?- preguntó mientras que los rayos de la luna dejaban a la vista su cabello color plata -Eso creí- añadió al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna.

-¿Qu… Qué haces?- balbuceó al ver como el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-Lo que debí hacer hace algún tiempo- respondió tranquilamente mientras la acorralaba y delineaba su labio inferior con su dedo índice -¿Qué pasa, Greengrass? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada después de unos largos segundos al sentir como la castaña se estremecía con cada toque experto que sus frías manos le proporcionaba. Draco al ver que no emitía ninguna negativa, la tomó delicadamente de su nuca haciendo que sus labios rozaran y sintiera como su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más.

Astoria no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus delicados roces, el calor empezaba apoderarse de ella al sentir el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo del rubio; quería romper con aquellos milímetros que restaban para probar de una vez esos provocativos labios con los cuales había soñado besar desde el suceso con el moreno, pero el miedo a que se burlara de sus torpes e inexpertos movimientos era mayor al deseo de tomar la iniciativa de besarlo.

-No sabes cómo me encantaría probar tus labios… Astoria- susurró en su boca sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal creciendo el deseo de profanar y explorar cada centímetro de su boca.

-Entonces… Hazlo… Draco- susurró entrecortadamente haciendo que el chico saliera de sí al escuchar su nombre salir de su melodiosa voz.

Sin más espera, Draco la tomó por su cintura antes de posar sus labios con los de ella y fundirse en una marea de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, pues a pesar de haber besado más de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts, nunca sintió algo parecido como lo estaba haciendo con la castaña. Nunca había tenido que guiar los movimientos de labios de alguna fémina, pues siempre estaban tan preparadas para él que sólo se dedicaba a ir al grano.

Astoria poco a poco fue aprendiendo de cada movimiento que los expertos labios del rubio le enseñaba pacientemente, para luego lograr corresponderle con la misma intensidad que lo hacía él, uniéndose en una única danza al compás de una armoniosa y dulce melodía. Poco a poco fueron ralentizando la intensidad por la gran falta de aire que sus pulmones reclamaban.

-Aprendes rápido- dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara antes de tomarla de la mano y caminar por los oscuros pasillos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Astoria confundida mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su mano.

-Ya lo verás- respondió tranquilamente alejándose cada vez más y vigilando que la gata de Filch no disturbara tan grato momento con la castaña, aunque no se habían dado cuenta que una persona estaba escondida entre los grandes y fríos muros, y había presenciado aquel suceso.

-¡Maldita zorra!- masculló antes de dirigirse como fiera a su habitación nuevamente.

-Alguien nos puede ver, Malfoy- dijo la castaña una vez llegado al lugar.

-Las rondas en el lago me tocan a mí, así que prácticamente no estamos rompiendo ninguna regla- respondió el rubio con tranquilidad.

-Pero las rondas ya terminaron hace rato.

-¿Miedo a romper las reglas, Greengrass?- preguntó con tono burlón -El estar mucho tiempo con la sangre sucia y la mini comadreja te está afectando.

-Sus nombres son Hermione y Ginny, o Granger y Weasley si te parece mejor- respondió Astoria molesta por su insolencia.

-¿Qué hacías con Zabini?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-No te importa.

-Teníamos un trato, así que luego no te quejes si Daphne se entera.

-Ya estoy muy grandecita para hacer lo que me plazca- respondió molesta haciendo que el rubio bufara.

-Sólo eres una niñita consentida.

-No lo soy, Malfoy… Odio que me traten como una.

-No viene al caso, aún no respondes a mi pregunta.

-Ni lo pienso hacer, ni a ti, ni a Daphne, ni a nadie le importa lo que yo haga.

-No creo que tú hermana piense lo mismo… No evadas.

-No estoy evadiendo nada. No tienes qué nada que reclamarme y menos ahora que me has besado- contestó la chica con una sonrisa triunfal, pues había dejado al rubio callado, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se enfadara.

-¿Qué hacías con Zabini y qué quería?- repitió el rubio ahora con seriedad, no le gustaba ni un poquito que lo agarraran del pelo y menos tratándose de una niña como lo es ella.

-Me pidió que saliera con él ¿feliz?- soltó la castaña un poco asustada por su tono.

Sí claro… MUY FELIZ- pensó sintiendo como una oleada de ira nacía de su interior.

-¿Aceptaste?- preguntó mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

-Sí...


	9. Hogsmeade

_**Hogsmeade**_

-¡Daphne! ¡Daphne!- llamaba una azabache tratando de despertar a su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres Pansy? Si no tienes sueño yo sí, ya déjame- respondió la rubia adormilada volteándose para darle la espalda.

-¡Esto es importante! ¡Debes de saberlo!- continuó la ojiverde antes de lanzarle un almohadazo en la cara y arrebatarle las cobijas.

-¡Maldición Parkinson, tú no dejas dormir ni a un muerto!- exclamó molesta antes de dar un pesado bostezo -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Con quién fue esta vez?

-Ese es el problema, no fue con nadie… El imbécil de Malfoy me dejó sin decir nada.

-Pansy si me despertaste para decirme que estas frustrada porque no obtuviste lo tuyo con Malfoy y quieres que te dé una solución… Pues búscate otro, sabes que no me interesa, sólo déjame dormir- dijo la rubia recogiendo sus cobijas y volviendo a acostarse.

-Es buena idea... Pero no era de lo que te iba a hablar.

-¡ENTONCES VE AL GRANO!- gritó Daphne iracunda.

-¡NO ME GRITES GREENGRASS! ¡QUE ESTO TIENE QUE VER CON LA BASTARDA DE TÚ HERMANA!

-¿Qué hizo ahora esa niña?- preguntó mientras daba un bufido.

-¡Tú hermana es una zorra!

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HIZO?

-¡Anda besuqueándose y Salazar sabrá qué otras cosas con MI Draqui!

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-¡Porque los vi! ¡Seguí a Malfoy y lo vi con ella besándose como si no hubiera mañana!

-Vaya… Pero debes reconocer que mi hermana a pesar de que tengas esos amiguitos traidores a la sangre tiene buen gusto- respondió la rubia carcajeándose mientras que la azabache le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-¡DRACO MALFOY ES MIO Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UNA NIÑA CONSENTIDA VENGA A QUITARME LO QUE ES DE MI PROPIEDAD!

-No te enojes Pan, pero no creo que Malfoy tenga una marca que diga que es de tú propiedad.

-¿Qué pasaría si tú queridísima hermana anduviera besuqueándose por todos los pasillos del colegio con Nott? ¿Qué harías Greengrass?

-Sí bueno, tienes razón- apoyó la rubia, pues aunque no fueran nada y ni siquiera tuviera confirmado los sentimientos del azabache hacía ella, le daría muchos celos y pensaría en las mil y una posibilidades de separarlos.

-Juro que me vengaré de esa zorra- sentenció la azabache colérica.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ya lo verás- respondió con una mirada maquiavélica.

 _Mientras tanto en el lago…_

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio incomodo, los chicos se dispusieron a caminar de vuelta al Castillo. Astoria aún no podía comprender por qué el rubio se había puesto tan tenso al escuchar su respuesta, como tampoco sabía por qué le había mentido, si ella era de las que repudiaban las mentiras, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que aunque su boca lo haya dicho, no era algo que había pensado decir… Sólo salió sin previo aviso.

A pesar de que no conociera del todo bien a Draco, podía darse cuenta con facilidad que el chico estaba molesto, pues sus pálidos nudillos pasaban a formar una combinación de rojo y morado impidiendo que la sangre fluyera con normalidad, y estaba casi segura que el chico sabía que aún no le daba respuesta al moreno y por eso se había enfadado con ella… Sabía que le había mentido, pero ¿cómo disculparse?, una vez que Astoria pensó una posibilidad de hacerlo, sintieron unos pasos que se acercaban al pasillo donde transitaban.

-¿Qué sucede Sra. Norris? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó aquel odioso hombre a su fiel compañera haciendo que los chicos se exaltaran y Draco le tapara la boca a Astoria antes de que se le ocurriera soltar un grito. -Si hay alguien aquí más le vale dar la cara- sentenció Filch mientras que el rubio halara a la chica y se metieran sigilosamente en un armario de aseo.

Una vez que sintieron que el conserje se había retirado, salieron del armario y a paso firme y ágil se dirigieron a la sala común, donde se dedicaron una mirada cómplice antes de subir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, la castaña se levantó y vistió para disponer a bajar a desayunar con las leonas, ya que ese día Ginny le había invitado a desayunar en su mesa antes de irse a Hogsmeade; aunque al principio no lo vio muy conveniente por su hermana, aceptó ya que la pelirroja no la dejaría en paz hasta convencerla.

-¡Astoria! Te estábamos esperando- dijo Hermione una vez que la chica había llegado a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-¡Hola chicas! Lo siento, es que estoy algo nerviosa- respondió. En parte era verdad, pero la otra era que no dejaba de pensar en ciertos chicos, menos mal que esa mañana no los iba a ver porque no sabría con qué cara presentarse.

-No te preocupes, el que se atreva a hablar se las verá conmigo- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa haciendo que las castañas rieran. Estaba claro que nadie sería capaz de alegarle algo a la fiera de su amiga sin quedar ileso -¿Qué haremos en Hogsmeade, hoy?- añadió.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó la ojimiel al ver a Astoria completamente ida.

-Eh… No… Digo sí- balbuceó bufando -Vamos a sentarnos y les cuento- finalizó pensando que era mejor tener el consejo de sus amigas, sabía que con ellas podía confiar, no eran como las chismosas de su casa.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, las chicas se dirigieron a la mesa de los Gryffindor llevándose una mirada de extrañeza de los pocos estudiantes que ya se encontraban desayunando.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de horror que pondrán Malfoy y las demás víboras- dijo Ginny riendo haciendo que Astoria se tensara.

Malfoy… Malfoy… Malfoy- ese era el apellido que no dejaba su mente y conciencia tranquila, ¿Qué nunca se cansa de disturbar? Malditos sean sus ojos y labios…

-¡ASTORIA!- gritó la pelirroja sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, ¿decían algo?

-SI… ¿Nos vas a contar lo que te sucede?

-Pero prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie, ni se vayan a burlar- sentenció haciendo que las dos chicas asintieran como locas.

-No te preocupes As, no saldrá de aquí- confirmó la ojimiel dándole paso a la narración.

-Bien- dijo dando un largo y sonoro suspiro antes de comenzar a explicar -Ayer en la tarde estaba en la biblioteca… Y me encontré con Herms, tú estabas ahí, aunque no te vi porque estaba muy estresada buscando los libros par…

-As, ¿quieres calmarte?

-Lo siento chicas, es que estoy perdida, no sé qué hacer y me pone nerviosa…

-¿Quién te pone nerviosa?- preguntó Hermione posando toda su atención a la castaña que no dejaba de suspirar pesadamente.

-Malfoy- susurró haciendo que su cara se tornara rápidamente de un rojo carmín.

-¡¿Malfoy?!- dijo la pelirroja exaltada llevándose las miradas de los leones que se encontraban cerca.

-¡Calla Ginny!- exclamó la castaña completamente roja mientras le tapaba la boca a su amiga.

-¿Qué te hace?- preguntó Hermione con sorpresa e interés.

-Dejen les cuento todo- suspiró nuevamente antes de contarles con cierta dificultad cada uno de los sucesos vividos con el moreno y el rubio haciendo que sus amigas se les desprendiera la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

-Vaya lío que te has metido… Pero un lío muy bueno- comentó la pelirroja con doble sentido haciendo que las chicas rieran.

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó la ojimiel.

-¡No lo sé! Quería su consejo…

-Que te puedo decir yo… Pues hay que admitir que los dos están muy buenos- dijo Ginny carcajeándose mientras Hermione negaba con diversión… Definitivamente esa chica estaba perdida.

-Haz que tu corazón decida, As- comentó la ojimiel dejando a la castaña sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron ciertos chicos a formar alboroto.

-Pero quién lo diría...

-Una serpiente sentada en la mesa de los leones- completó el otro chico.

-¡Fred! ¡George!- gritó la ojiverde emocionada antes de lanzarse a los brazos de sus amigos.

-Lo sabemos… No puedes vivir sin nosotros- dijo George.

-Pero te entendemos, somos irresistibles- continuó Fred ganándose un codazo.

-Ustedes si saben dañar la emoción- dijo Astoria mientras que el pelirrojo se sobaba el brazo y comenzaba a quejarse dramáticamente.

-George, me maltratan… Me tendrán que cortar el brazo… Sálvame de ese basilisco.

-¡Cállate!- sentenció haciendo reír a su gemelo y a las chicas.

-Son unos tontos- comentó Ginny.

-Mejor cuéntanos si son ciertos lo rumores de un chico… Emm… ¿Recuerdas su nombre, Gred?

-Un tal… ¿Michael Corner? Feorge- finalizó mientras que levantaba el ceño con inquisición.

-Es algo que no les incumbe- señaló Ginny antes de lanzarse a sus pancakes y las chicas rieran.

-Eso confirma todas nuestras dudas, Gred.

-¿No tienen nada que hacer? ¿No hay más bromas qué crear?- preguntó la pelirroja tratando en vano de ocultar su sonrojo haciendo que Astoria y Hermione rieran.

-La verdad es que sí, pero también queríamos confirmar ciertas cosas- respondió Fred guiñándole un ojo.

-Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, estamos pensando en hacer una nueva broma que hemos querido hacer desde al año pasado, pero no había ninguna posibilidad por nuestro gran negocio de apuestas- continuó George.

-¿Qué harán y a quién?- preguntó Astoria con ojos brillosos.

-No te diremos aún, pero podrás participar.

-¡SI!- respondió animadamente ganándose la negación de las chicas.

-Entonces espera nuestro llamado… Las veremos en Hogsmeade, chicas- finalizó Fred antes de que se retiraran con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Miren, ahí llegaron- dijo Ginny señalando con la mirada a las serpientes que negaban ese hecho.

-¡No puedo creer!- decía Daphne enfadada.

-Esa bastarda es una deshonra para la casa de Salazar- sentenció Pansy con odio.

-Cállate Parkinson, que no es de tú incumbencia lo que Astoria haga- dijo Blaise con seriedad haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño y apretara los nudillos, acto que no fue desapercibido por Theo.

-¿Nueva pareja, Blaise?- preguntó Draco una vez que las chicas se habían retirado bastante indignadas.

-Algo así- respondió con simpleza pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Algo graciosos que quieras compartir, Nott?- preguntó el rubio fríamente.

-No, nada- respondió Theo tranquilamente pero sin quitar la diversión, pues estaba comenzando a sospechar lo que últimamente les sucedían a esos dos.

Theo y Draco fruncieron el ceño al ver como el moreno se acercaba a la mesa de los leones con su típico aire de arrogancia pero con tranquilidad.

-As, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Blaise ignorando olímpicamente cualquier Gryffindor que le mirara.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?

-Bien, este… As, yo sé que te dije que esperaría tú respuesta, pero me gustaría invitarte nuevamente a que vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade- dijo haciendo que Ginny y Hermione abrieran los ojos con sorpresa, ya que nunca habían visto a Blaise Zabini ¿Nervioso?

-Me gustaría, Blaise… Pero quedé hoy con las chicas- dijo la castaña bastante apenada.

-Sólo serían un par de cervezas de mantequilla, luego volverás con ellas- respondió despectivo.

-No te preocupes por nosotras, As… Puedes volver a buscarnos luego- opinó Ginny.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos en las Tres Escobas- dijo Astoria haciendo que el chico le dedicara una sonrisa.

-Te estaré esperando- finalizó antes de besar su mejilla y retirarse donde se encontraban sus amigos, uno con cara de burla y otro bastante colérico.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Theo en un susurro con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la mesa.

-No- respondió el rubio entre dientes conteniendo lo que más podía su ira.

-Vaya que es hermoso, nunca me cansaré de venir- dijo Astoria sin dejar de apreciar cada local del pueblo.

-Te cansaras cuando Zabini deje de invitarte- dijo Ginny carcajeándose.

-Eso no es cierto- replicó.

-Será mejor ir antes de que tú cita se aburra y se vaya- dijo Hermione siguiéndole el juego a la pelirroja.

-Y mientras ¿ustedes qué harán?

-Tomaremos cervezas junto con Harry y Ron, luego pasaremos a la tienda de Quidditch- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que la ojimiel rodara los ojos.

-Yo estaré entonces en la librería, búscanos en cualquiera de los locales- sentenció Hermione antes de entrar a las Tres Escobas y separarse.

-Es un gran honor que vinieras, As- dijo el moreno levantándose para correrle la silla como todo un caballero, mientras que un rubio miraba todo desde una mesa más alejada.

-Gracias- se limitó a responder por lo sonrojada que se encontraba.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el colegio?

-Excelente, la verdad es que no deja de sorprenderme. En Francia todo era muy monótono y aburrido.

-Sí, al principio es así pero cuando te acostumbres lo verás todo igual a como lo veías en Francia.

-No lo creo, aquí he hecho buenos y divertidos amigos.

-¿Ahí entro yo?

-Claro que sí, aunque eres un poco aburrido… Pero así eres tú y te acepto tal cual eres.

-Eres una gran persona Astoria... Aunque no soy nada aburrido.

-Sí qué lo eres- respondió la castaña riendo.

-Un día de estos te mostraré lo divertido que puedo llegar a ser.

-Estaré encantada de verlo.

-Me encantó haber compartido este rato contigo, As- dijo el moreno después de dos largas horas de charlas y risas.

-A mí también, Blaise… Me gustaría quedarme, pero he quedado con las chicas y deben de estar esperándome.

-¿Qué haces? Déjalo, yo te invité, yo pago- dijo el moreno al ver que la castaña sacaba su cartera.

-De verdad muchas gracias, no debías- dijo la castaña sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, nos veremos de vuelta al colegio.

-Claro que sí- respondió Astoria antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse haciendo que aquel rubio que no había despegado la vista de la mesa donde se encontraba se levantara rápidamente y la siguiera.

-Se vio que la pasaste muy bien con Blaise- dijo el rubio con molestia acercándose a la chica para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a un sitio más alejado.

-Malfoy me están esperando- replicó la castaña tratando en vano de soltarse de su agarre. Draco al ver sus intenciones de escapar, la acorraló pegándose firmemente a su delicado cuerpo.

-Sí tienes tiempo para Zabini, tienes tiempo para mí- respondió antes de lanzarse a besar aquellos provocativos labios haciendo que Astoria le correspondiera de inmediato, y juntos sintieran como una corriente eléctrica ya conocida los hiciera profundizar el beso con deseo y necesidad, formando una fuerte adicción a ese dulce que sus labios al juntarse emanaban para nunca querer perder aquel obsesivo contacto.


	10. Un lugar sin interrupciones

_**Un lugar sin interrupciones**_

-¡¿Quieres dejar de besarme cada vez que te da la gana?!- dijo Astoria exaltada mientras alejaba al rubio, aunque esos labios le sean jodidamente provocativos debía ser firme -¡No puedes ir por ahí besando a cualquiera! ¡Sí tantas ganas tienes pues búscate a Parkinson, ella sí que estará feliz de que lo hagas!

-Yo no tengo nada con Parkinson- cortó Draco fríamente acercándose nuevamente para agarrarla de la mano y emprender un nuevo camino.

-¡¿A dónde me llevas ahora?! ¡No soy un títere que puedes llevar a todos lados, Malfoy!- dijo con enfado al sentirse usada por aquel atractivo chico. -¡¿Qué parte de que me están esperando no entendiste?! Además no me apetece ir a ningún lado contigo, ya te dije que estoy con Blaise y no pienso herir sus sentimientos.

-Sentimientos…- bufó exasperado y enojado. _¿Por qué es tan problemática?_ -¿Crees que Zabinni tiene sentimientos hacía ti?

-¡¿Y tú quién te crees para cuestionar los sentimientos de otra persona?!- preguntó mientras sus ojos destellaban unas chispas distintas a las que el rubio se había obsesionado -¿Acaso tú los tienes hacia mí?- soltó sin pensar sonrojándose violentamente.

 _¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imprudente, Astoria Greengrass?!_ \- se reprendió antes de buscar una buena excusa para enmendar su terrible error. _¿Cómo pude haberle dicho semejante cosa sí está claro que sólo me utiliza a conveniencia?... ¿Y ahora qué demonios hace? ¡No maldigas, no seas mal educada!_ \- volvió al reprenderse antes de fruncir el ceño al ver que el rubio apuntaba con su varita a la nada. _¿Acaso enloqueció? ¿O será que pretende seducirme para llevarme con ese engendro sin nariz? ¡¿Merlín que debo hacer?! ¿Seré mal educada si me escapo?_

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio meditando mientras veía al rubio a una distancia considerable, notó que no era que estaba loco, había realizado un hechizo convocador para traer su escoba, y muy bonita por cierto... Esperen, ¡¿UNA ESCOBA?!

-Vamos- señaló el rubio mientras montaba en su escoba y le dejaba un espacio en la parte de adelante.

-No me subiré contigo, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-No seas ridícula, no te haré nada Greengrass.

-Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que me suba en tú escoba?

-Daremos un paseo.

-No me obligarás a hacerlo - sentenció con convicción mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo que el rubio suspirara pesadamente y se acercara nuevamente a ella.

-Nadie me dice que no.

-Eres un idiota, ¿Y quién te crees tú? ¿El rey de Inglaterra?… Dije que no y es NO.

-Ya te dije que nadie se atreve a decirme que no, y yo tampoco acepto un no como respuesta… Así déjate de niñeces y payasadas.

-Pues lamento infórmale al "REY" que esta vez escuchara un no como respuesta.

-Deberías de informarte más, aún no tomo el título de rey, pero si soy el príncipe de las serpientes- respondió con superioridad, para luego cambiar su semblante nuevamente serio y molesto al recordar la súplicas que le daba a la castaña… ¿Y desde cuándo para acá el gran Draco Malfoy suplicaba por algo? -No me agotes mi paciencia y haz lo que te digo. Lo haces o voy por ti, ¿qué decides?

-¡Maldito!- masculló decidiendo que era mejor ir por voluntad propia, pues por la cara que llevaba sería capaz de cumplir con su palabra.

Draco no pudo ocultar su sonrisa victoriosa al ver la buena decisión que había tomado, aunque se le hacía bastante tedioso verla caminar con tanta parsimonia.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- preguntó Astoria una vez sentada en la parte delantera de la escoba.

-Porque soy un Malfoy y siempre obtengo lo que quiero- respondió con extrema tranquilidad y satisfacción antes de sostener la escoba y la pequeña cintura de la chica para pegar un zapatazo y ascender una gran altura.

-¡Malditos!- murmuró una azabache enfadada al ver que nuevamente se iba con esa y la había dejado jadeando por haber recorrido todo el pueblo para poder perseguir al rubio.

-¿Sucede algo lindura?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella haciéndola exaltar.

-¡Por Salazar Montague! Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar hacer eso nuevamente- escupió Pansy enfadada.

-¿Qué? ¿El susto?- preguntó con burla.

-¡¿Y a ti quién te dijo que yo me asusté?!- gruñó. Puede que se haya asustado, pero él no era nadie como para recalcárselo, además no iba a admitirlo frente a sonrisitas… Sí, ese era el apodo que le había puesto junto con Daphne, ya que no podía estar cerca de una chica sin hacerle esas sonrisas estúpidas que hacía que las chicas cayeran a sus pies; pero ella no era de esas estúpidas que caían, ella sólo caía con aquel rubio que hacía unos segundos se había esfumado por los aires con la roba novios de mini-Greengrass, pero tenía la certeza de que sólo era una obsesión y que pronto se aburriría, y la dejaría como un champiñón… Sola. Sola como merecía.

-¿Qué hacías? ¿A quién insultabas?

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió antes de dirigirse a buscar a la rubia.

-Una chica tan hermosa como tú no puede ser tan gruñona y amargada- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa ladeada y sexy.

 _Y ahí están las estúpidas sonrisas_ \- pensó mientras rodaba los ojos -No estoy de humor para tus idioteces, Montague.

-Tienes suerte que me gusten las gruñonas y amargadas como tú, Parkinson.

-¿Alguna vez deja tú boca cerrada?- preguntó con hastío.

-Sólo cuando pasa esto- respondió antes de tomarla posesivamente por las caderas y lanzarse a sus labios.

Para Pansy, era extraña la sensación que le producía esa combinación de deseo y calidez con la cual Graham la besaba. Era cierto que esos labios no eran nuevos para su boca, pero nunca había sentido la perfección con la cual se acoplaban a los suyos; era una sensación que ni siquiera con Draco había logrado percibir… Pero le agradaba. Le gustaba el efecto que le producía por cada balanceo que formaban.

-Deberías de olvidarte de Malfoy- dijo Graham una vez recuperado el aliento.

-No sabes lo que dices- cortó Pansy algo aturdida por las sensaciones sentidas. -Será mejor que te largues y me dejes en paz.

-No lo haré- sentenció con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Y será mejor que nunca más en tú vida me vuelvas a besar, sí Draco se llegara a enterar de esto…

-Él está muy ocupado con Greengrass- interrumpió.

-Esa zorra no me quitará a Draco- señaló con ira.

-Greengrass es sexy- comentó haciendo que la azabache bufara en desaprobación, pues a su percepción no había mujer más sexy que ella -¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó al ver la malicia en sus sensuales ojos verdes.

-¿También quieres con la zorra?

-No, pero te quiero ayudar- sentenció el castaño haciendo que Pansy soltara una disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción, después de todo Montague no le interesaba a la roba novios.

La visita había finalizado y los estudiantes tendrían que tomar nuevamente las carrozas para desplazarse al colegio y dirigirse a la gran cena que les esperaba.

Por más que Hermione y Ginny habían buscado a la castaña, no habían podido dar con su paradero, debía de seguir en su cita con el morenazo que tenía como amigo; aunque algo hizo que las chicas se sorprendieran, el moreno se encontraba en la mesa de las serpientes con una mirada perdida y ¿preocupada?, apenas y había probado bocado.

-¿Dónde estará Astoria?- preguntó Blaise por décima vez llevándose malas miradas por parte de Daphne.

-¿Dónde está Pansy?- contraatacó la rubia.

-¿Dónde está Draco?- continuó el azabache.

-Draco y Pansy deben de estar juntos, pero ¿Astoria?

-Blaise tiene razón, Daph- apoyó Theo haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

 _¡Me llamó Daph!... Tranquilízate Daphne eso no quiere decir nada, puede que solo te tenga un aprecio como amiga… Amiga, solo eso_ \- pensó con tristeza

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el azabache al ver como su amigo se levantaba y se dirigía a ¿la mesa de los leones?... Definitivamente estaba creando una muy fuerte obsesión.

-¿Dónde está Astoria? ¿Qué le hicieron?- preguntó el moreno iracundo enfrentando a una castaña y pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste tú?!- respondió Ginny enfada. ¿Cómo osaba en acercarse a su mesa y hablarles de ese modo?

-Creímos que está contigo- dijo Hermione para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

-¡PUES VES QUE NO ES ASÍ!

-¡A ESTA MESA NO NOS VIENES A GRITAR!- gritó la pelirroja furiosa haciendo que los demás estudiantes voltearan a ver.

-Puede estar en su sala común- continuó Hermione respirando para no explotar como su amiga.

-¡Tienen que ayudar a buscarla!

-¡¿Tenemos?! ¡Eso suena a manada!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry acercándose junto con Ron.

-¡No son sus asuntos!- respondió Ginny antes de salir del Gran Comedor para buscar a su amiga para ser seguida por el moreno.

-Luego les explico- dijo la ojimiel recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los chicos.

 _Mientras tanto en algún lugar…_

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó una castaña.

-En un sitio donde nadie nos podrá interrumpir- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Seguimos en el mundo mágico?- volvió a preguntar mirando cada uno de los hermosos árboles que estaban a su alrededor.

-Por supuesto. Estamos en el Bosque Prohibido, y nos dirigimos a la parte perdida del bosque- respondió tomando su mano para luego adentrarse aún más a aquel espeso lugar.


	11. Graves problemas

_**Graves problemas**_

-¿La parte perdida? ¿Por qué le dicen así?- preguntó Astoria con interés mientras se dirigían a su destino.

-Porque nadie es capaz de adentrarse tanto al Bosque.

-O sea que, ¿nadie ha venido?

-Nadie aparte de mí… Y ahora tú- respondió Draco antes de parar de caminar. Ya habían llegado.

-¡Esto es hermoso!- exclamó la castaña mirando el gran arroyo que tenían en frente.

-Lo es- dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?

-Fue en una noche que paseaba por aquí.

-¿Paseas por el Bosque Prohibido en las noches?

-Sí, cada que puedo… Este sitio es bastante solitario y relajante. Bastante agradable para mí gusto.

-Creí que te gustaba la Torre de Astronomía…

-También, de ahí se pueden apreciar las estrellas con perfección.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ya me has hecho una, pero sí puedes… Aunque no esperes que te conteste todas tus inquietudes- respondió con sorna.

-¿Por qué te gusta estar solo?- soltó haciendo que el ceño del rubio se frunciera.

¿Acaso me gusta estar solo? ¿A quién le gusta estar solo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- se preguntó meditando su pregunta.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó luego de unos segundos.

-Me he dado cuenta que siempre estás en sitios bastantes solitarios… Y por eso supuse que te gustaba que fuera así, aunque lo que no entiendo es por qué.

Sí, ¿por qué? Sencillo… No confiaba en nadie que no fuese completamente cercano a él, aunque sabía que sus amigos tampoco conocían los hechos que estaban sucediendo en su casa. Creía que era porque no quería meter a nadie en sus problemas, era mejor alejarse de todo y buscar una solución; además, las adversidades por las que estaba pasando, hacían que el rubio inconscientemente creara un escudo a prueba de todo. Al estar solo hacía que su cabeza se despejara y buscara con mayor facilidad la manera de terminar aquellos problemas que lo atormentaban a diario, estar en sitios como esos hacía que toda preocupación se esfumara de él por unos cuantos minutos… Aunque ahora existía una forma completamente distinta de despejarse sin la necesidad de adentrarse al Bosque o subir a la Torre a altas horas de la noche, sólo era cuestión de observar aquel brillo en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que tenía en frente en ese preciso instante, era ese brillo que desde el día que la conoció nunca abandonó su cabeza, ese brillo que hacía que sus problemas desaparecieran mágicamente. Pero ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo pudo llegar a ser tan necesarios en su diario? ¿Cómo hacían para crear esa ridícula obsesión que le provocaban cada vez que se fijaba en ellos? ¿Qué hizo para hacerle sentir esa extraña corriente cada vez que rozaba su cálida y suave piel? ¿Habría perdido el juicio? ¿Blaise tendría razón? ¿Sería que sólo la quería poseer?...

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta para ellas, realmente era frustrante.

-¿Malfoy?- llamó la castaña al ver como el rubio se había quedado en un estado de trance.

-¿Decías?

 _Preguntar o no preguntar… ¿Por qué habrá quedado en esa especie de trance luego de la pregunta que le formulé? Se ve realmente acongojado, ¿le estaría pasando algo malo?_ \- pensó Astoria con extrañeza.

-Nada, no te preocupes- respondió pensando que era mejor no preguntar más. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó al cabo de un minuto después con el ceño fruncido al ver como el rubio se quitaba un zapato para ¿probar la temperatura del agua?

-¿Gustarías nadar?

-¡¿Estás loco?! No quiero morir de hipotermia.

-No seas exagerada, Greengrass- dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se quedaba en calzoncillos haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara violentamente y se diera la vuelta de inmediato.

-Será mejor que te coloques la ropa nuevamente, Malfoy.

-Ni que estuviera completamente desnudo, pero si quieres- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡NO!- gritó exaltada sintiendo que tarde que temprano su cara explotaría de lo roja que se encontraba, daba gracias a Merlín que estuviera volteada.

-¿Qué sucede, Greengrass? ¿Nunca habías visto a un chico SEMI desnudo?- preguntó resaltando la palabra mientras trataba de contener aquella carcajada que pedía salir de su garganta.

-Yo… Este…

-No te preocupes, porque es tú día de suerte, dejaras de ser una santurrona como Granger…

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó molesta y terriblemente avergonzada.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó con tono despreocupada, pero que para Astoria era de extremo peligro.

 _¿Era realmente necesario resaltar que nunca había visto a un chico desnudo en su vida?... ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué el Quidditch tiene que ser tan útil?!-_ pensó al ver su pálido pero trabajado dorso.

Draco al ver la forma que la castaña le miraba, sonrió maliciosamente y aprovechando de que estaba ocupada en su dorso, la tomó en brazos y se tiró en lo más hondo del arroyo, dejando pasar las frías aguas sobre sus pieles.

-¡Eres un… Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme?!- gritó molesta tiritando de frío mientras que el rubio reía con ganas.

-¿Es perfecto?- preguntó ignorando la furia de la chica mientras se acercaba nuevamente y se disponía a abrazarla para poder trasmitirle calor.

-¿Qué… Cosa?- preguntó con confusión pero sin alejarse de sus brazos.

 _¿Y ahora de qué me habla? Definitivamente está chiflado, esperen… ¿Me está abrazando? ¡¿Draco Malfoy me está abrazando?! Debe ser un sueño._

-Mi dorso, claro- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada antes de soltar una carcajada al ver como el rostro de la castaña pasaba a ser rojo carmín nuevamente.

-¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy!- exclamó iracunda disponiéndose a salir de las heladas aguas del arroyo.

-Me voy contigo hasta el fin- soltó de repente y sin pensar.

 _¿Por qué demonios dije eso?_ \- pensó confundido.

-Sabes qué, ¡ya déjame en paz!

-Una chiquilla como tú no me va a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Ah no? Pues te la presento… Astoria Greengrass. ¡Hasta nunca!

-Ya deja tus niñerías y vuelve inmediatamente, Greengrass.

-¡NO!- gritó desde una considerable distancia mientras cogía su varita y secaba su ropa.

Draco al ver la convicción de la castaña, salió del agua, se secó imitando la acción de la chica y se dispuso a montar su escoba para alcanzarla.

-Ridícula pataleta que hiciste- sentenció con diversión una vez frente a ella.

-¡Yo no hago pataletas! ¡Tú no eres quien para decirm…!- pero de pronto fue interrumpida por unos labios ya bastante conocidos para los suyos. Aunque estuviera enojada con el chico, se le hacía irresistible el no corresponder a ese deseo con la cual besaba Draco. Como le encantaba que se apoderara de su boca de esa forma… Dulce, salvaje, cálido y frío. Esas eran aquellas combinaciones que la hacían delirar cada vez que profanaba su boca inexperta. Poco a poco el frío que estaba sintiendo desapareció gracias a la calidez que le trasmitía su cuerpo y labios.

-Dime que no te gustó y no me vuelves a ver nunca más- dijo Draco con seriedad sin dejar de ver fijamente sus ojos, luego de haber recuperado la compostura.

-Yo…

-Sé que sí te gustó, pude sentirlo- interrumpió el rubio delineando sutilmente su carnoso labio haciéndola estremecer. -Y esta es la prueba… Me lo afirmas cada vez que te estremeces a mi tacto.

Astoria no podía contestar, sabía que tenía razón. Los besos del rubio se le habían vuelto una gran adicción de la que no existía rehabilitación.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, y esta va a ser la última vez que te lo repita. Aléjate de Zabinni.

-Yo… No puedo…

-Es simple, ¿él o yo?...Tienes exactamente una semana para decidirlo, Greengrass- dijo con una pizca de resentimiento en su voz -Volvamos- finalizó mientras subía a la castaña en la parte delantera.

 _Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin…_

-¿Dónde crees que haya ido?- preguntó el azabache con curiosidad.

-Si llamó a Weasley y a Granger, debió ir a buscar a Astoria.

-Está realmente obsesionado con tú hermana.

-Sí, pero no creo que Astoria quiera estar con él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Theo tratando de sacarle algún tipo de información.

-Según Pansy, le gusta Draco… Los vio besándose en un pasillo- respondió sin mayor importancia haciendo que el azabache abriera los ojos.

 _Así que ese era el enfado del otro día… A Draco también le gusta Astoria_ \- pensó comprendiendo el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Vaya… Gran problema tiene tú hermana.

-Sí, aunque sé que ella sabrá manejarlo- respondió la rubia terminando su postre.

-Daph… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

 _¡SI! SI, SI, SI, ¡SI Theo!_

-Dime…- respondió lo más tranquila que le fue posible, pues su conciencia hacía una fiesta.

-Verás… Había querido preguntártelo antes, pero no veía oportunidad- continuó con nerviosismo.

 _No seas imbécil, es la chica correcta_ \- se reprendió.

-¿Y qué es Theo?- preguntó tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Quería saber… Te quería preguntar- balbuceaba sintiéndose un tonto haciendo que la ojiazul soltara una risilla -¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- soltó de repente dando un suspiro de alivio mientras que la rubia le sonreía.

-Sí Theo… Sí quiero- respondió con una amplia sonrisa antes de que el azabache se acercara a plantarle un dulce beso en sus labios.

 _Mientras en los pasillos…_

-¿No pues que querías buscar a Astoria? - preguntó Ginny deteniéndose.

-Sí.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué haces siguiéndose idiota?

-Ya quisieras tú que te siguiera- respondió el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo has estado haciendo todo este rato, no me creas estúpida.

-¡Bien! Te he estado siguiendo porque quiero preguntarte algo- dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-¿Seguro? ¿No será que yo te intereso, Zabinni?- preguntó con malicia.

-Créeme está muy lejos de ser así.

-Y espero que siga así de lejos… No sé cómo Astoria te soporta.

-¡Cállate Weasley! No hay nadie mejor que yo- respondió enfadado haciendo que la pelirroja bufara.

 _Sí claro… ¡Maldito engreído!_ \- pensó.

-Ya dime qué diablos era lo que me ibas a preguntar…

-¿Sabes si Astoria ve a otra persona?

-Así que era eso- respondió con burla.

-Sí, ¿sabes algo?

-Si supiera algo tampoco te lo diría.

-¿O sea que no sabes nada?

-No- mintió -Y no es algo que nos incumba.

-A ti no, pero a mí sí.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y es que acaso eres su novio?

-No, pero lo seré muy pronto- respondió Blaise con una sonrisa de victoria haciendo que la pelirroja riera.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan iluso- dijo de repente, para luego arrepentirse.

-Eso quiere decir que si sabes algo.

 _¡¿Por qué demonios no me quedé callada?!_ \- se reprendió.

-Ya te dije que no… Deja de ser intenso e irritante que así espantas a cualquiera- respondió tratando de sonar lo más seria posible -Mira quien viene ahí- añadió antes de que el moreno la insultara por lo que acababa de decir.

La pelirroja suspiró con descanso al ver a su amiga en la entrada del castillo, aunque de pronto se dio cuenta que venía acompañada de Draco Malfoy. Ya se podía sentir la tensión que las dos víboras formaban, grave problema tenía Astoria.


	12. Aceptando la verdad

_**Aceptando la verdad**_

-¡Astoria!- gritó una castaña desde la lejanía del pasillo haciendo que todos los presentes posaran la mirada en ella.

-Chicos… ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Astoria con incomodidad.

-¿Qué hacías con Astoria?- preguntó el moreno de forma cortante.

-Nada que te incumbe- respondió el rubio fríamente.

-As… Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, no fuiste a cenar- dijo Ginny tratando de aligerar en vano el ambiente, pues los chicos no paraban de lanzarse Avadas Kedavras con la mirada.

-Es que…

-No tienes por qué darles explicaciones, Greengrass- interrumpió Draco a la castaña que se sentía nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Malfoy?- preguntó Blaise con cólera.

-No tengo nada que ocultar Zabinni.

-No quiero verte cerca de Astoria nunca más- dijo molesto.

-¿Quién te crees tú para venir a darme órdenes a mí?

-Zabinni- se atrevió a decir Ginny antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algo.

-Nos veremos luego, Greengrass… Recuerda lo que te dije- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona antes de retirarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿De qué demonios habla?- preguntó Blaise una vez que el rubio había desaparecido por el pasillo.

-¿Dónde estabas As?- preguntó la castaña mientras se acercaba a su amiga, pues podía notar los fuertes nervios que estaba sintiendo-

-Yo… Me perdí de regreso a Hogwarts y Malfoy me encontró…

-Menos mal- dijo la pelirroja dando un suspiro al sentir que el ambiente mejoraba.

-Será mejor irnos a la sala común, Gin- opinó Hermione haciendo que la pelirroja asintiera.

-Hablamos mañana, As- se despidieron antes de dirigirse a su Torre para poder darles un poco de privacidad.

-Así que Malfoy fue el gran "héroe" que te trajo de vuelta- soltó el moreno con ironía.

-¿Por qué mierda no me esperaste? ¿Por qué tenías que ir con Malfoy?

-Yo estaba buscando a mis amigas, Blaise… No quise ir con él, pero me perdí.

¡Malfoy me robó y me llevó al mejor sitio que he podido visitar de todo Hogwarts!

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él!- gritó con enfado mientras la acorralaba haciendo que la castaña se exaltara.

¿Cómo pueden pedirme que me aleje de cada uno, si les tengo el mismo afecto?- pensó con confusión.

Astoria nunca había visto a su amigo en aquel estado, de verdad estaba MUY enfadado, pero no podía elegir a uno de los dos, le era una decisión muy difícil de tomar… No era sencillo elegir estar con una de las dos personas que te recibieron con cariño en tú nueva casa; algo que ni su propia hermana había hecho.

Blaise no podía explicar la ira que sentía crecer cada vez más en su interior, quería desahogarse, hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, quería hacerle saber a cualquier imbécil que Astoria Greengrass era suya, de su propiedad, y que nadie más que él podía disfrutar la belleza que desprendía de cada parte de su cuerpo… Pero no era lo correcto, él mismo se había dado cuenta que no era como las muchas zorras con las cuales había compartido cama alguna vez, no quería eso para ella, quería que fuera feliz al lado de él, que le extrañara cada vez que no estaba a su lado, que le expresara el afecto que sentía por él, aunque aún no aceptara el hecho de que comenzaba a tomarle un cariño diferente, y que ya no era la obsesión de pasar una aventura de una sola noche.

-Lo siento mucho, As- susurró mientras se aferraba a su pequeño cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- respondió correspondiéndole al cálido abrazo.

-¡No lo está!- dijo con frustración -Yo solo quiero protegerte, no quiero que nada malo te pase… Yo no podría perdonármelo…

-No me pasará nada, Blaise… Sé cuidarme perfectamente.

-No As, no puedes. No sabes el peligro que hay en el exterior.

-Sí hablas del engendro sin nariz, temo decirte que sí lo sé.

-¡No sabes lo que puede hacer!

-Muffliato- exclamó la castaña con su varita en el aire -No creo que sea bueno hablar sobre eso en los pasillos, y menos si puede llegar la cara de sapo.

-Deberías de formar parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

-No voy a formar parte de esa basura, ¿cómo puedes estar a favor de esa arpía?

-No lo estoy, As… Pero es algo que debo de hacer.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien te obliga a hacerlo?... Mira Blaise, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que el engendro regresó y que Harry no miente, ¿por qué no apoyarlo?

-Astoria son cosas que tú todavía no entiendes, eres muy pequeña para saber lo que de verdad sucede con el señor Tenebroso.

-¡No soy estúpida Blaise! ¿Crees que de verdad no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa?... Ahora que he pisado Londres me pude dar cuenta de las mil y una cosas que mis padres y hermana me ocultaron durante tanto tiempo… ¿Quieres que te las enumere? Pues bien, sé perfectamente que mi padre formara parte de sus filas a causa de mi madre… Sabes, es igual de arpía que mi hermana; sé que la gran mayoría de las familia de Slytherin son mortífagos, pero también sé que no todos lo hacen porque quieren, sino porque los obligan; sé la clase de engendro que es Voldemort y las cosas que puede llegar a hacer; también puedo imaginarme que la arpía que se hace llamar mi madre querrá que mi hermana y yo nos unamos a él, como sé que también lo harás tú, Malfoy, Parkinson y Theo… Entonces no me digas que no sé lo que pasa en el exterior porque mi "bola de cristal" se rompió desde que tomé la decisión de venirme… Que no lo haya querido aceptar es una cosa, y que no lo sepa es otra muy diferente, Zabinni- finalizó mientras rompía en llanto, aún era muy difícil para ella aceptar la verdad que la rodeaba, era la primera vez que lo aceptaba con alguien que no fuera su propia conciencia. El moreno no podía imaginar las diferentes noches por las que sufrió a causa de la horrible verdad.

-Yo… Lo lamento, As… No sabía nada de eso- dijo sintiéndose muy mal por la chica, pues sabía que era algo que los trastornaba a todos y que no era fácil aceptar.

-Claro creías que seguía siendo la misma chiquilla consentida hija de papi, pero no es así Blaise, cambié y trato de hacerme cada día más fuerte desde el día que me enteré de la verdad… A veces soy egoísta y pienso que hubiera preferido quedarme en Francia con mis abuelos, pero no puedo, quiero luchar en la guerra que también sé que se aproxima… Oí a mi padre hablar sobre ello- dijo haciendo que gruesas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas -Estos sucesos han hecho que madure, puedo tener tan solo 14 años, pero sé lo que le espera a este mundo… Espero que lo haya entendido muy bien- finalizó antes de salir corriendo por uno de los pasillos, sentía la necesidad de desahogarse, de sacar todo aquel sufrimiento que nuevamente volvía cada vez que recordaba que su vida no era como la cualquiera chica adolescente quería tener.

Al día siguiente, Astoria se levantó forzosamente por culpa de un resfriado que había cogido en el arroyo y del fuerte dolor de cabeza a causa del incesable llanto de la noche anterior, así que decidió pasarse por la enfermería por una poción antes de ir a desayunar con sus amigas.

-As, ¿cómo amaneciste?- preguntó Ginny al ver a su amiga llegar a la mesa de los leones.

-Nada mal- respondió con desgana.

-Chicas, quiero informarles que hoy será la primera reunión- susurró la moren sin dar muchos detalles, pues ya sabían de qué les hablaba.

-¡Genial!- exclamó la castaña sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-No olvides ser precavida con Malfoy y Zabinni, As… Al parecer andan muy pendiente de ti- dijo la pelirroja con una risilla.

-Sólo un poco- respondió sonrojada.

-¡¿Sólo un poco?! Astoria esos dos casi se matan con las miradas.

-Como nosotros decimos… Si las miradas matara, ya estuvieran muertos- agregó Hermione haciendo reír a la ojiverde.

Astoria se había dado cuenta de la tensión que se había formado cuando llegó con Malfoy, pero aún no sabía a qué se debía. Lo que si sabía a la perfección era que en ese mismo instante unos ojos color mercurio penetraban los suyos con intensidad, recordándole lo vivido el día anterior y la decisión que debía de tomar en una semana, aunque desde ya podía sentir que algo en su interior le decía y mostraba cual era la correcta.


	13. Conflicto

_**Conflicto**_

Una vez indicada la hora de la reunión mediante el galeón falso que Hermione le había entregado semana atrás, Astoria tomó su túnica y se dispuso a salir de la habitación esperando que en la sala común no hubiera nada que pudiera impedirle su tranquilo camino.

 _Siempre está vacía, pero justo cuando quiero salir está repleta…_

Pensado eso, la castaña suspiró y trató de pasar desapercibida, pero todo le fue completamente en vano.

-As, que alegría verte- exclamó Blaise desde el lujoso sofá mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Qué alegría verlos a todos…

 _¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tenían que estar los dos en el mismo recinto?!... No seas tonta Astoria, están en la misma casa._

-¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó Draco mirando fijamente sus ojos haciendo que Pansy le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-Yo… Este…

 _No olvides ser precavida con Malfoy y Zabinni, As_ \- recordó las palabras de su amiga pelirroja.

-Quería dar un paseo…

-¡Genial! Te acompaño…- respondió el moreno parándose rápidamente del sofá.

-¡NO!... No Blaise, no te preocupes, sólo quiero tomar algún libro de la biblioteca para leerlo en algún lugar de este encantado castillo…

-¿Segura que solo quieres eso, mini-Greengrass?... ¿No será que te vas a encontrar con tú próxima víctima?- preguntó la azabache haciendo que los chicos la fulminaran con la mirada y Astoria frunciera el ceño.

-¿De qué me hablas, Parkinson?- preguntó la castaña sin entender que era lo que le quería decir.

-No te hagas la santurrona Greengrass, que tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que vas a ir a hacer… Por eso no quieres que Blaise te acompañe.

-Pansy…- regañó la rubia con calma al ver el punto donde quería llegar su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que insinúas?- volvió a preguntar Astoria mientras fruncía aún más su ceño, mientras que los chicos miraban con curiosidad a la azabache.

-Todos ya sabemos lo zorra y quita novios que eres- escupió Pansy con odio.

-¿Es tú autobiografía? Porque déjame decirte que no hubo mejor adjetivo que te describa- respondió con astucia haciendo que los chicos rieran, pero al ver la venenosa mirada que les dedicaba, disfrazaron la risa por una leve tos.

-¡Eres una zorra insolente!- gritó la azabache apuntándola con la varita, acto que fue imitado por la chica.

-Parkinson quita inmediatamente tú varita de la cara de Greengrass- dijo Draco con seriedad.

-¡¿LA ESTÁS DEFENDIENDO?! ¡¿ESA PERRA ME INSULTÓ Y LA DEFIENDES?!- gritó con cólera.

-¡Tú insultaste a Astoria!- contraatacó el moreno molesto apuntando a la azabache con la varita.

-Dejen esas varitas de una vez, no sacarán nada con eso- dijo Theo tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-¡Cállate Nott!- exclamó Pansy con veneno.

-A Theo no lo metas, Pansy. La cosa es con mi hermana- defendió la rubia con molestia -¡Astoria baja la varita! ¡No te atrevas a lanzar un solo hechizo!

-¡Desmaius!- gritó la castaña con potencia aturdiendo exitosamente a la pelinegra.

-¡ASTORIA GREENGRASS!- gritó su hermana enfadada antes de ir a ayudar a su amiga mientras que los demás estudiantes estaban completamente anonadados, pues nunca habían esperado que la castaña tomara la iniciativa de lanzar el hechizo.

Astoria sin nada más que decir y sin voltear a ver a nadie, salió de la sala común a toda prisa dirigiéndose al quinto piso.

-Pero miren quién llegó- dijo George con una sonrisa al ver a la castaña entrar por las grandes puertas de hierro.

-Nuestra serpiente favorita- continuó Fred acercándose a ella junto con su hermano para abrazarla -¿Qué sucede, As?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh… Sí lo siento, es que tuve un pequeño conflicto pero nada grave.

-¡¿TE ESTÁS COMPORTANDO MAL?!- preguntó Fred escandalizándose dramáticamente sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y dinos, As… ¿Quién fue la pobre víctima?

-Parkinson- respondió con una mueca.

-¡¿PANSYTIS PARKINSON?!- preguntaron con asombro los pelirrojos.

-Sí.

-Querida serpientita… Bienvenida al club- celebró George haciendo que Astoria riera.

-Creí que ya lo estaba desde el día de Hogsmeade…

-Sí bueno, pero ahora es oficial- dijo Fred con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Eh… Bueno, todos ya saben por qué estamos aquí- comenzó Harry atrayendo las miradas de los presentes.

-Acabaremos con las reformas institucionales de la cara de sapo…

-¡George!- regañó Ginny mientras su amiga reía.

-Ahórrate esa retahíla, mejor dinos que hacer, pequeño cuatro ojos- finalizó Fred animadamente haciendo que el azabache sonriera.

 _Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin…_

-¡Pansy!- repetía la rubia tratando de despertar a su amiga -¡Ennervate!- exclamó haciendo que la azabache abriera pesadamente los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- preguntó confundida antes de recordar el pleito con la castaña -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA ZORRA DE GREENGRASS?!

-¡QUIERES DEJAR DE LLAMARLE ASÍ! ¡AQUÍ LA ÚNICA ZORRA ERES TÚ!- gritó el rubio iracundo, pues no podía dejar que Parkinson le insultara de esa forma, Astoria no era como ella.

-¡Soy tú novia, deberías de defenderme A MÍ!- reclamó la azabache con indignación -Y te pido que dejes de gritar, se me estalla la cabeza por el estúpido hechizo.

-TE GRITARÉ HASTA QUE ENTIENDAS QUE ENTRE TÚ Y YO NO HAY N-A-D-A- volvió a gritar el rubio separando cada letra de la última palabra.

-¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa forma!- habló ahora el moreno haciendo que Draco le lanzara una mirada asesina y Theo encajara cada una de la piezas que le faltaban en su rompecabezas.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!- gritó Daphne defendiendo a su amiga.

-No puedo creer que defiendas más a Parkinson que a tú propia hermana- dijo Theo dedicándole una mirada de decepción haciendo que la rubia se sintiera realmente mal.

-¡¿Y ustedes qué demonios ven?!- gruño la azabache mirando a los demás estudiantes que presenciaban la escena antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la enfermería dando grandes zancadas.

 _Ahora sí que pondré mi plan a funcionar, no voy de dejar que esa zorra se quede con todo… ¡Yo soy la princesa de Slytherin y SIEMPRE lo seré, así que Astoria Greengrass prepárate porque no sabes con quien te has metido, te demostrare quien es realmente Pansy Parkinson_ \- pensó con extremo odio antes de entrar a la enfermería y exigirle a la enfermera que le diera una poción.

Poción…- leyó la primera palabra de la etiqueta del frasco que Madam Pomfrey le había dado -¡Eso es! Un pequeño frasco de veneno en tú cena no quedaría mal para que desaparecieras del mundo y me dejaras vivir la vida que merezco…

 _Mientras en la sala de Menesteres…_

-Vuelve a intentarlo, As… Vas muy bien- apoyó el azabache antes de dirigirse donde los gemelos Weasley practicaban el reducto con Michael Corner.

Desde que lo gemelos se habían enterado que su hermanita salía con ese raro, decidieron hacerle la vida imposible, pues no dejarían que su hermana saliera con ese chico tan tenebroso. Siempre creyeron que podía tener buen gusto, pero debido que ellos eran los más guapos dejaron que la pequeña pelirroja continuara con sus malos gustos, pues nunca encontrarían a un chico más guapo que ellos, pero no quitaba que debían protegerla de aquellos imbéciles que querían hacerle alguna propuesta indecente.

Una vez terminada la reunión, Astoria se dirigió a la biblioteca para poder finalizar su trabajo de Transformaciones antes de que le cogiera la tarde, y no quería tener ningún tipo de disgusto con la Profesora McGongall.

-Tú comportamiento no fue del todo apropiado- dijo una voz gélida detrás suyo haciéndola exaltar.

-Yo sólo me estaba defendiendo- respondió Astoria reconociendo la voz.

-Lo sé, y ya era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar… Es una loca- afirmó haciendo que la castaña sonriera.

Si antes no se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, las palabras del rubio hacían que le importara aún menos.

-¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste tú, Malfoy?- preguntó de repente haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

-Lo hice todos los días, pero está obsesionada conmigo.

-No debiste ser tan frío como sueles ser…

-Greengrass de verdad me alegro que lo hayas hecho, aunque te advierto que Parkinson debe ser de cuidado.

-Lo he podido notar, pero es algo que no me preocupa…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque puedo llegar a ser mucho más astuta e inteligente que ella, no le temo a esa berrinchuda- respondió haciendo que el rubio riera ante lo último -¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Aquel berrinche que hiciste cuando saliste del agua- respondió entre risas.

Astoria nunca había escuchado reír al rubio con tanta sinceridad, pues sus risas usualmente eran irónicas y frías, tan frías como él.

 _Como me gustaría verle sonreír y reír más a menudo, tiene una sonrisa preciosa_ \- pensó antes de sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué estás sonrojada?- preguntó de manera pícara -No me digas que por fin decidiste dejar de ser tan mojigata…

-¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy!- exclamó haciendo que rubio volviera a sonreír de esa manera que a la castaña le gustaba, su sexy sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pero soy ese idiota que te encanta que te bese.

-¿Y cómo… Puedes estar… Tan seguro de eso?- preguntó entrecortadamente al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Por la forma en la cual te pones nerviosa, cuando te sonrojas… Y cuando me correspondes- respondió antes de voltearla y acercarla a él para conseguir el premio del dulce sabor de sus labios.

Draco hacía que sus labios se juntaran haciendo que fueran uno solo al son de la melodía ya conocida por ellos; sus expertas manos comenzaron a deslizarse sutilmente por su espalda haciendo que una vez más apareciera la exquisita sensación de la corriente descender y ascender incontrolablemente por sus columnas, formando una serie de emociones que producía el afán de profundizar aquel beso que lentamente los estaba dejando completamente extasiados y satisfechos. Querían seguir, querían que nunca terminara ese lazo que estaban formando y ninguno de los dos quería dejar de trazar aquel hermoso recorrido es sus espaldas, aquel recorrido que el rubio había comenzado para poder explorar una parte más de su cuerpo.


	14. Respuestas

_**Respuestas**_

Habían pasado seis días desde el encuentro con la castaña, Pansy se encontraba lista para vengar lo que había prometido vengar... El motivo por el cual había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo era simple; pues le había tomado algo de trabajo convencer a la señora Zabini de entregarle uno de los infinitos tipos de venenos que usaba contra sus maridos.

-¿Qué haces, lindura?- preguntó un castaño asomándose por la puerta de su habitación haciéndola sobre saltar.

-¡Maldición Montague! ¡¿Qué no te había dicho que odio que hagas eso?!

-Te asustaste porque debes de estar haciendo algo que no debes…

-¡Cállate!

-O sea que sí es cierto…

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Más te vale que sea rápido porque estoy ocupada.

-Sólo quería saber qué hacías, no te vi en todo el día.

-Estuve ocupada, y aún lo estoy… Así que largo de aquí- gruñó la azabache haciendo que Graham sonriera y Pansy bufara.

 _Y ahí está… De nueva esa sonrisita de imbécil._

-Quiero saber qué haces…

Venganza, eso hago.

-Suena bastante interesante… Déjame adivinar, ¿Astoria Greengrass?

-La misma zorra- respondió con extremo odio.

-¿No crees que deberías descansar un rato, y no sé… Jugar?- propuso con una sonrisa pícara.

-No quiero que cuando caiga la cena, aún no tenga muy bien repasado el plan.

-Lo tendrás listo para ese entonces, lindura- respondió mientras se acercaba lenta y seductoramente hacia la azabache y comenzaba a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello -¿Qué tienes en mente para hacer?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Cállate y continua!- gruñó haciendo que el castaño sonriera y se lanzara a besar su boca de manera violenta y lujuriosa, para corresponder cada uno de los deseo que la azabache le pedía con pasión y travesura.

 _Mientras en la sala de menesteres…_

-Hoy volveremos a practicar el Patronus para aquellos que la clase pasada no lo lograron- afirmo el azabache dedicándole una sonrisa de aliento a Neville.

-¿Qué sucede serpientita?

-Has estado muy callada… ¿Volviste a tener problemas con Pansytis?

-No chicos… No se preocupen- respondió dando un pesado suspiro, pues su frustración aumentaba a cada hora que pasaba, ya había llegado el día para darle al rubio una respuesta definitiva, pero el problema era que aún no era capaz de entregarle su elección, ¿Cómo saber qué es lo correcto? ¿Cuál era el porcentaje de probabilidad de equivocarse? ¿Qué pretendían de ella?

 _¿Qué espera Malfoy de mí?_

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba día y noche por su cabeza tratando de buscar una respuesta… Respuesta que nunca llegaba haciendo que se formara una gran desesperación por obtener lo que tanta curiosidad le causaba.

 _Malfoy…_

Jodido apellido que nunca la dejaba en paz. Parecía como sí el rubio se hubiese propuesto configurar su cerebro para que nunca lo olvidara ni dejara de pensar en él, pues por más que intentaba olvidarlo, siempre llegaban a ella esas caricias y besos que le esparcía cada vez que entre clases la raptaba a algún rincón del colegio, haciéndole olvidar de Blaise, Pansy, Daphne y hasta de su propio nombre… Eran aquellos gratos momentos que le hacían sonreír y sentir la necesidad de buscarlo y repetirlo una vez más sin que nadie se enterara de lo que iría a hacer, haciéndole sentir como algo parecido a lo prohibido… Sí, Astoria sentía que Draco Malfoy se había convertido en su amor prohibido, Pero… ¿Ella era el de él?

-¡Astoria!- gritó George haciendo que la castaña diera un brinco y saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debes hacer el Patronus- respondió Fred.

-Ah sí, cierto… ¡Expecto Patronum!- exclamó la castaña haciendo que la punta de su varita se iluminara y rápidamente formara un enorme dragón.

-Feorge… ¿Qué el Patronus de Astoria no era un Tigre?

-Juraría que ese era el de la clase pasada, Gred.

Y de hecho, sí lo había sido un hermoso tigre, pero Astoria no entendía a qué debía el cambio si los dragones nunca le habían llamado demasiado la atención… Era realmente extraño.

-Veo que tú Patronus ha cambiado, Astoria… ¿Sabes a qué se debe?- preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

-La verdad no, Harry, pero me gustaría saber…

-Por curiosidad, ¿Qué pensabas?... Tal vez eso pueda interferir en la forma.

 _¿No es esa la traducción de su nombre? ¡No puede ser cierto!... Debe ser que ahora me gustan los dragones, sí sólo debe ser eso, no debe de haber otra explicación. ¡Maldición Astoria, te gusta Malfoy!_

Antes de que Astoria pudiera dar la respuesta, una Bombarda acaba de destrozar la puerta dejando ver a la Cara de Sapo con toda la Brigada Inquisitorial sonriéndoles de manera socarrona… Y ahí estaba entre ellos el culpable del cambio de forma de su Patronus, entre ellos estaba Draco Malfoy.

-¡Atrápenlos!- sentenció la horrible mujer con una de sus risillas.

Draco se acercó rápidamente a Astoria antes de que Blaise o algún otro imbécil se atreviera a tocar medio centímetro de su piel, para luego tomarla dulcemente de su brazo y llevarla dónde la arpía le había señalado.

-¡Maldición Greengrass! ¿No te puedes comportar bien?- gruñó el rubio.

-¿Comportarse bien significa hacer parte de la basura en la que estas metido?... No gracias, paso de eso.

-No, pero por lo menos no andar de revoltosa con San Potter y su grupito heroico.

-¡No seas estúpido Malfoy! Prefiero estar con ellos que ser manejado como un títere por esa arpía vestida de rosa.

-La arpía vestida de rosa quiere que asuman sus consecuencias, no creo que quiera otra marca en tú mano, ¿o sí?- respondió el chico mirando fijamente sus ojos haciendo que Astoria lo pensara un momento. ¿De verdad quería ser castigada?... Pero, ¿y sus amigos?

-Malfoy, ayúdame…

-¿Qué? ¿Enloqueciste?- preguntó interrumpiéndola con el ceño fruncido.

-Sé perfectamente que tú tampoco quisieras que tuviera una marca nueva en mi mano- respondió sin saber exactamente por qué lo había dicho, pero… ¿Será cierto?

-¡Maldición!- exclamó sin saber qué hacer, pues lo que le había dicho la castaña era cierto, no podía ni quería verla sufrir a manos de Umbridge -Huyamos- sentenció con seriedad mientras paraba de caminar.

-Malfoy y, ¿mis amigos?

-Ellos sabrán qué hacer… ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

 _¡¿Por qué demonios siempre me tiene que poner en estas situaciones?!... ¿Será que ellos arreglarán el asunto?_

-Greengrass no hay tiempo, ¿lo tomas?- afanó el rubio.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo tomo!- exclamó mordiéndose su labio inferior, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?

-¡Accio escoba!- conjuró el rubio haciendo que su Nimbus 2001 apareciera de inmediato.

Astoria sin esperar alguna petición del gruñón rubio, se subió en su escoba y volvió a recordar aquel día en la cual se la llevó sin su consentimiento, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez sentía la necesidad de escaparse con él y que mejor que en esa situación, pues su adrenalina estaba al ciento por ciento… Aunque había algo que la tenía bastante acongojada, y esa era la famosa respuesta, ¿será que con el cambio de su Patronus sería suficiente para elegir lo que quería? ¿De verdad le gustaba el rubio?

 _Mientras en el despacho de Umbridge…_

-¿Nos mandó a llamar?- preguntó una azabache con enfado, ¿por qué siempre había alguien que le arruinaba su plan?

-Parkinson, Montague, sí… Necesito que se encarguen de ellos mientras que yo arreglo unos asuntos- dijo mientras señalaba al E.D y se disponía a salir.

-¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó Pansy con desdén.

-¿Qué sucede Parkinson? ¿Tú perro se desprendió de su correa?- preguntó Ginny haciendo que la azabache enfureciera.

-¡Mantén tú asquerosa boca cerrada, Weasley!- gruñó apuntándola con la varita.

-No hagas estupideces, Parkinson- dijo Blaise para sorpresa de todos.

-No me digas que caíste en las redes de esta Traidora de Sangre, Zabini… Es realmente asqueroso.

-¡Cállate! Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tú incumbencia.

-No creo que a tú madre le agrade saber lo que tienes con esa.

-Ahora ya me puedo dar cuenta de quién es la que inventa los chismes… Sabes algo Parkinson, deberías preocuparte más de tú vida que la de los demás- respondió el moreno con sorna.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Ya cállate y dejen comer en paz!- gritó Ron interrumpiendo lo que había podido ser el insulto de Pansy, pues ya hastiado de escuchar a esas dos serpientes lanzarse sátiras.

-¡Cállate tú y dame eso!- contraatacó la azabache mientras le quitaba los dulces.

-Pan… Deberías de compartir- dijeron Crabbe y Goyle al tiempo haciendo que los Gryffindor soltaran una risilla.

-Lindura dame uno- dijo Montague atrapando los dulces que Pansy les había lanzado.

Justo en el momento en el cual probaron los exquisitos dulces, sintieron como su estómago de revolvía a la vez que comenzaban a retorcerse.

-Creo que necesitaran un baño con urgencia- dijo George antes de estallar a carcajadas junto con su hermano.

-¡De esta no se salvan!- gritó Pansy hecha una fiera antes de salir despavorida del despacho de la arpía seguida por los gorilas y por sonrisitas.

-Creo que plan falló… Aún queda Zabini- dijo Neville.

-Lárguense antes de que cambie de opinión- sentenció el moreno haciendo que los leones fruncieran el ceño antes de salir cuidadosamente.

Blaise sonrió para sí mismo al ver pasar a su lado a la anonadada pelirroja.

 _Puede ser todo lo que sea, pero no le quita lo hermosa y sexy que es…_

* * *

Hola!

Gracias albus potter-greengrass por tú review, normalmente en mis historia formo esa parejitas, pero lamento decirte que está historia ya tiene varios capítulos publicados en otra página, así que por más que quisiera hacerlo de esa forma no podría, aunque como pudiste leer en este capítulo el moreno si esta interesado en la pequeña pelirroja y te puedo decir que sí tendrán un pequeño enredo... Espero no haberte decepcionado, y ojalá te guste mi invito a que pases al resto de mis historias ya que podrás encontrar dichas parejas y referente a Hermione y Theo, tengo pensado muy pronto en llevar a cabo una historia con ellos :) Saludos!


	15. Tragedia

_**Tragedia**_

-¡¿Quieres deja de comportarte como una niñita rebelde y caprichosa?! ¡Empieza a comportarte como una persona de tú edad! ¡No puedes ir por ahí de rebelde solo porque te da la gana, Greengrass!- gruñó una vez aterrizado.

-Y ya habló el más maduro de todos...- ironizó -¡Que seas un año mayor que yo no significa que seas más maduro! ¡Lamento decirle esto Malfoy, pero es usted más caprichoso que un niño de 3 años al que le han quitado su juguete!... Sabes qué, ¡ni lo lamento!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió mientras bufaba.

-Claro que no...- contestó con aire de sarcasmo -¡Sólo eres peor de berrinchudo! ¡Siempre quieres que todos hagan lo que a ti se te da la gana, y las cosas no funcionan así, Malfoy!

-¡No quiero verte de nuevo en esa situación, Greengrass, porque no te ayudaré otra vez!

-¡Si tanto te molestaba, entonces, ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que no?!

-¡PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE TE LASTIMEN!- gritó con desespero y sin pensar, mientras que Astoria formaba una perfecta "O" con su boca.

 _¿Será verdad lo que dice?_

-Yo...

-No digas nada... Sólo promete que no volverás- interrumpió el rubio.

-No puedo prometerte eso, Malfoy... Ellos son mis amigos y están dándome una oportunidad de aprender algo que la arpía debería enseñar.

-Prometelo, Astoria- instó mientras que cortaba distancia que los separaba.

-Yo... No puedo.

-Sí aprender es lo que quieres, entonces yo te enseñaré... Sólo promete que no volverás- dijo tomando un mechón castaño de su cabello para ponerlo detrás de su delicada oreja, haciendo que la castaña suspirara al sentir aquel dulce roce en su piel.

 _Nadie tiene que estarle enseñando algo que YO puedo hacerlo... Y muchos menos si se trata de Potter y los heroicos._

-Está bien- cedió haciendo que Draco inconscientemente mostrara una sonrisa victoriosa y se dispusiera a probar una vez más aquellos adictivos labios que tanto le gustaba poseer.

Como le gustaba sentir ese dulce sabor en su boca, ¿cómo podían llegar a ser tan necesarios para él?. Draco definitivamente no soportaría que un chillido de dolor apareciera nuevamente por esos delicados labios, daba gracias a Salazar el hecho de haber decidido escaparse con ella, pues si no se hubiera escapado con la castaña, luego no se perdonaría cuando encontrara una nueva marca en su pálida piel, y mucho menos imaginado el gran dolor que le hubiese provocado... Era mejor ni pensar en lo que hubiese pasado, era mejor disfrutar de aquel momento que estaban viviendo, disfrutar de qué él era el único que podía besarla, que podía profanar cada rincón de su boca sin escuchar reclamo alguno y el que podía sentir como suspiraba cada vez que profundizaba el beso.

A Draco no se le olvidaba que ese día se cumplía el plazo para darle una respuesta, pero quería que Astoria fuera capaz de buscarlo y darle su respuesta... Respuesta que esperaba que fuera afirmativa, pues de lo contrario no dejaría que el moreno se aprovechara de ella. Sí el moreno quería guerra, guerra le daría y no dejaría de luchar hasta tener a la castaña de su lado, aún no obtenía una respuesta precisa del por qué, pero era algo que ya tenía decidido mucho antes de aquel día en el arroyo.

-Creo que nunca me cansaré de venir a este lugar- dijo Astoria una vez recuperado el aliento y mostrando una sonrisa al ver el arroyo nuevamente.

-Me gusta que así lo sea- respondió mientras se sentaban en una roca frente al agua.

-Malfoy... De verdad gracias.

-Sabes que cuando volvamos vamos a tener que dar una explicación, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé... Sólo espero que mis amigos hayan logrado escapar- respondió con un suspiro.

-No me interesa, pero supongo que sí- respondió fríamente, pues aún estaba un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan gruñón y frío?- preguntó molesta por su actitud.

-¿Por qué eres tan revoltosa?- contraatacó.

-Porque ya te dije que no soy de las personas que me dejo manejar por otras.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y que hace Potter entonces?- preguntó con ironía.

-Es diferente- respondió con simpleza haciendo que el rubio bufara.

¿Por qué está tan molesto, si ya le dije que no iba a volver?

-Si estás enfadado por la respuesta que te debo dar, te digo que te la daré al finalizar el día.

-Me alegra saber que no lo has olvidado.

 _¡Maldición! ¡¿Al final del día?! ¡¿Por qué le cuesta tanto responder algo tan fácil?! ¡Ay de ti Zabini si te elige!... Vamos Draco, debes ser paciente... ¡Al diablo con la paciencia! ¡La maldita espera me enfurece cada vez más!_

 _Mientras en la enfermería..._

-¿Pero a ustedes qué les pasó?- preguntó Madame Promfrey al ver las caras de sufrimiento de los Slytherin.

-¡Deje de preguntar y confórmese con darnos una poción contra el dolor de estómago!- gruñó la azabache.

-Señorita Parkinson, le pido que tenga más respeto- señaló la enfermera con indignación.

-¡SÓLO HÁGALO!- gritó sintiendo como volvía a necesitar con urgencia el baño y para su desagrado le tocó usar el baño de la enfermería, pues no era capaz de aguantar hasta llegar a un baño digno de su trasero.

 _¡Partida de estúpidas comadrejas! ¡De esta no se salvan! ¡No habrá lugar en el mundo en el que se puedan esconder de mí!_ \- gruñó sintiendo nuevamente los desagradable retorcijones.

Una vez la enfermera vio como Pansy salía del baño completamente pálida, le tendió la poción de mala gana para que la joven azabache se la bebiera de un bocado y se tirara a descansar en una de las camillas junto con sus compañeros. La señora Pomfrey les anunció que no saldrían de la enfermería hasta el medio día del día siguiente provocando bufidos y quejas por parte de la chica.

-Lindura, ¿qué harás ahora con tú venganza?- preguntó el castaño una vez que la enfermera se había encerrado en su despacho.

-Puedo estar en esta estúpida enfermería, pero nada me detendrá para darle su merecido esta noche a Astoria- respondió con maldad.

 _Mientras en la profundidad del Bosque Prohibido..._

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan repelente? Lo siento si te molestó traerme aquí, ya prometí lo que querías... Sabes qué, será mejor que regrese al castillo- sentenció mientras se disponía a irse.

-¡Greengrass vuelve aquí en la este instante!- gruñó Draco.

 _Nuevamente el mismo estúpido capricho._

-¡No! Si tanto te molestar tener mi compañía pues entonces me largo y te dejo en paz... Y no te preocupes, asumiré mis consecuencias con Umbridge.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!

-¡¿Quién maldita sea te entiende?!- gritó con frustración.

-Créeme que ni yo lo hago- respondió el rubio tomándola del brazo para atraerla nuevamente a él.

-Me estas sacando de quicio, Malfoy.

-Yo debo decir lo mismo de ti, Greengrass...

-Pero sabes algo.

-¿Qué?

-Me encanta- respondió Astoria antes de lanzarse nuevamente a sus labios dejando al rubio sorprendido por su reacción y respuesta.

Juntos, volvieron a juntar sus labios volviéndolo más intenso y locamente necesario para ambos. Astoria sintió que en esos labios estaba la respuesta que tanto necesitaba, en esos labios cuyo sabor mentolado nunca abandonaba su boca y pedía cada ves más de ese dejo con desespero. Sus pulmones exigían volver a tener oxígeno, pero ellos se negaban a dárselo comenzando a juguetear con más entusiasmo y pasión.

-Me has vuelto adicto a tus labios, Astoria- susurro en su boca haciendo que la chica se sonrojara violentamente y continuara besándolo.

Como le encantaba que su nombre saliera de forma cálida de sus fríos labios. Astoria se sentía extasiada, y ahora si estaba completamente segura de lo que quería, ya era definitivo, Draco Malfoy realmente le gustaba y ahora sí tenía la certeza de saber que él había sido el culpable del cambio de su Patronus.

Lamentablemente se vieron obligados a terminar el beso, dándole paso a los jadeos provocados por la gran falta de aire que presentaban.

-Será mejor volver antes de que se haga muy tarde- anunció el rubio una vez recuperado, entrelazando su mano con la de Astoria y disponerse a volver a pie al Castillo.

Una vez que el rubio y castaña regresaron al colegio, se dieron cuenta que la cena comenzaría en menos de una hora, no podían creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, aunque había que aclarar que el recorrido desde el arroyo hasta el Castillo había sido bastante largo.

-Sé cuidadosa y no te topes con Umbridge, vete inmediatamente a la sala común.

-¿Y tú dónde irás?

-Nos veremos en la cena- respondió ignorando su pregunta, pues necesita disipar un poco la mente de las mil y una venganzas que planeaba contra el moreno, debía tranquilizarse porque si no lo hacía, utilizaría una de sus venganzas antes de conocer la respuesta de Astoria.

Sin nada más que agregar, Draco metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dirigió a la torre de Astronomía una vez visto que Astoria se dirigía a las mazmorras.

-As, ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todo el colegio- dijo Blaise mirando a la castaña entrar.

-Lo siento, me tuve que ir antes de que Umbridge me viera... ¿Sabes algo de mis amigos?

-Se han ido antes de que Umbridge regresara- anunció el moreno sin importancia, mientras recordaba aquella belleza de cierta pelirroja.

 _¡¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?! ¡Deja de pensar en esa comadreja! ¡Por más que sea linda, no puedes caer tan bajo!_ \- se reprendió.

-Me alegro mucho que así haya sido- respondió dando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Montague extrañado al ver a la azabache dirigirse a la salida de la enfermería.

-Lo que tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo... Sólo cállate. Volveré en un momento- respondió Pansy poniéndose la capucha de su túnica y dirigirse al gran comedor con una pequeña botella en su mano.

Al llegar, Pansy observó como la cena comenzaba a aparecer poco a poco en cada una de las mesas, dando por hecho que faltaban sólo unos cuantos minutos para que los estudiantes comenzaran a bajar, así que sí quería que su plan funcionara debía ser cautelosa y rápida... Sin más que pensar o esperar, vertió la mitad del líquido incoloro en su jugo, y la otra mitad en la poca comida que había aparecido en el plato donde la castaña siempre se sentaba. Hecho esto, Pansy sonrió con malicia y rápidamente se dirigió a la enfermería antes de que alguien pudiera verla.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el Gran Comedor comenzó a llenarse de hambrientos estudiantes. Cada uno de ellos se dirigían a sus respectivas mesas comenzando a satisfacer sus estómagos con la deliciosa cena.

-¿Y Draco?- preguntó Theo con extrañeza al no ver a su amigo.

-A nadie le interesa- respondió Blaise molesto por la mención del quita novias.

-Ahí viene- dijo Daphne al ver al rubio dirigirse a su mesa.

Draco se sentó en su lugar sin dejar de ver los verdes ojos de Astoria haciendo que Blaise se molestara y comenzara a bufar. Sin nadie que comentara alguna cosa, los chicos comenzaron a cenar en medio del tenso e incómodo ambiente que el rubio y el moreno habían convertido.

-Astoria, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Daphne extrañada al ver como su hermana comenzaba a temblar.

-Sí... Sólo tengo frío- respondió igual de extrañada que su hermana, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan mal.

Astoria paró de comer mientras cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano sintiendo una como su frente ardía.

-¿Astoria?- preguntó Theo con preocupación al ver como su cara comenzaba a palidecer con rapidez.

-¡Maldita sea Astoria! ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó su hermana escandalizada mientras se acercaba a la castaña -¡Estás hirviendo en fiebre, Astoria!- añadió al tocar su frente.

-As, deberías de ir a la enfermería- dijo Blaise preocupado.

-No, me siento bien, sólo debe ser que me resfrié... luego de cenar iré por alguna poción

-No seas terca, Astoria, tienes una alta temperatura y estas temblando- dijo Daphne mientas que la castaña la ignoraba y se disponía a beber su jugo pensando en que tal vez mejoraría.

-Greengrass vete inmediatamente a la enfermería- gruñó Draco al ver que empeoraba.

Astoria sentía como todo daba vueltas provocando más debilidad en sus movimiento y su visión comenzaba a volverse cada vez más borrosa.

-¡Te voy a llevar a la enfermería quieras o no!- dijo Daphne ayudando a su hermana a ponerse de pie.

-¡Astoria!- gritaron los Slytherin al ver como la castaña caía al piso inconsciente logrando llamar la atención de los profesores y demás estudiantes.

Daphne se arrodilló en el piso mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus rostro al ver que su hermana no respondía a sus llamados. Draco y Blaise se levantaron como resortes para disponerse a ayudar a la castaña mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Draco ignorando lo que el moreno pudiera decirle, tomó a Astoria en brazos dirigiéndose rápidamente a la enfermería.

-Astoria- comenzó a llamar al rubio al ver como los párpados pesados de la castaña comenzaban a moverse intentando levantarlos.

Astoria al reconocer el susurro de la voz de Draco, se apegó más a él haciendo que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Draco... Tengo miedo- susurro Astoria con dificultad.

-Ya casi llegamos, Astoria... - respondió le rubio con nerviosismo al sentir su debilidad.

-Me voy... A morir.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!- gruñó con desespero -¡No dejes de hablarme!

-No te... Alejes... De mí- susurró antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

-¡Astoria!- gritó el rubio sintiendo como comenzaban a picarle los ojos.

Sí, Draco Malfoy estaba llorando por el miedo que le producía perder a aquella chica que sostenía en brazos.


	16. Antídoto

_**Antídoto**_

-¿Draqui? ¿Viniste a visitarme?- preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa al ver entrar al rubio, sonrisa que se desvaneció al verlo cargando cierta castaña.

-¡Por favor ayúdela! ¡Dígame lo que le sucede!- exclamó con desespero ignorando olímpicamente a la azabache.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Señor Malfoy, quiere explicar qué le sucedió a la señorita Greengrass?!- exclamó Madame Pomfrey escandalizada al ver a la chica inconsciente en brazos del rubio.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Dígame que la puede ayudar!

-Señor Malfoy le pido que se tranquilice y ponga a la señorita Greengrass en una camilla- pidió tratando de calmar al rubio.

-¡SÓLO DIGAME QUE LA PUEDE AYUDAR!- gritó con extremo desespero, luego de posar con dulzura el cuerpo de la chica.

-Señor Malfoy haga el favor de salir para que pueda examinarla- sentenció la enfermera haciendo que el rubio se pasara las manos por su cabello en forma de desespero.

-¡No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que Astoria se levante de esa cama!- exclamó con terquedad mientras que la enfermera rodaba los ojos y le dejara en paz, pues sabía que por más intentos que hiciera, el rubio no saldría.

 _¡Maldición Astoria! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡Te lo prohíbo!_ \- exclamó tomando su fría mano y agachaba la cabeza al sentir nuevamente la amenaza de unas lágrimas -¡ _Los Malfoy no lloran, Draco!_ \- recordó las palabras de su padre con amargura - _Al diablo con todas sus estúpidas costumbres… No es cualquier persona, es ella, es Astoria._

La enfermera cerró las cortinas y se dirigió a las camillas de los estudiantes de Slytherin que se encontraban desde la mañana.

-En visto de que ustedes ya se encuentran en mejor estado, se pueden retirar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya he dicho, señorita Parkinson- sentenció abriendo la puerta mientras que las serpientes salían lanzándole miradas asesinas a la enfermera.

-¡¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana?!- preguntó la rubia exaltada al ver abrirse la puerta.

-Le pido señorita Greengrass que llame a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente- dijo con seriedad haciendo que la rubia sin chistar saliera en busca de los profesores mencionados.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Astoria?- preguntaron Theo y Blaise al tiempo.

-Será mejor estar seguros de lo que le sucede- respondió con simpleza y preocupación, pues tenía ciertas sospechas, pero aún no lo podía saber con certeza.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos, los profesores entraron a la enfermería para conocer el estado de la joven. La señora Pomfrey se encargó de examinarla nuevamente y de explicarles los que sospechaba de su condición, y por su supuesto la estadía del rubio.

-¿Qué piensas tú, Albus?- preguntó McGonagall con angustia.

-Pienso que las suposiciones de Madame Pomfrey son ciertas… La señorita Greengrass ha sido envenenada…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó el ojigris fuera de sí, pues no daba crédito a lo que aquel viejo loco había confirmado.

-Señor Malfoy, si no se calma se tendrá que ir inmediatamente- reprendió la enfermera.

-Minerva, le pido que por favor se ponga en contacto con los padres de la chica y con Severus.

-Por supuesto, Albus- respondió dirigiéndose a enviar el mensaje mediante un Patronus.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿tiene usted alguna idea de cómo sucedió esta desgracia?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Créame que si lo hubiese sabido la hubiera llevado directamente donde Snape y no aquí!

-En todo caso, será esperar que Severus tenga el antídoto correcto.

 _Mientras en la Sala Común de Slytherin…_

-Lindura, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó un castaño con inquietud.

-Lo que tenía que hacer… Y al parecer, resultó.

-Esa chica se veía muy mal…

-¿A qué viene todo eso, Montague?- preguntó Pansy molesta.

-Pansy, ¿y si se muere?

-Mucho mejor, así desaparece del mapa de una vez por todas.

-Pansy, estaba bien una pequeña venganza, ¿pero a querer matarla?

-Es lo mínimo que se merece- respondió con extrema frialdad.

Graham Montague por más desalmado que podía llegar a parecer, le parecía una verdadera locura lo que la azabache había logrado hacer con tanto odio y maldad… Sí, estaba de acuerdo en que le realizara una pequeña venganza por quitarle su gran amor, pero de ahí a tener fuertes deseos de matar a una persona, estaba muy lejos de él.

En las afueras de la enfermería, una pareja llegaba bastante exaltada por la noticia que hacía unos minutos les habían comunicado; aún no creían que eso les estaba pasando, no a ellos, no a su pequeña niña.

-Daphne, ¿qué le pasó a tú hermana?- preguntó su padre con tono severo ignorando a los chicos que se encontraban ahí, no tenía tiempo de saludos, su más importante prioridad ahora era su niña.

-Yo… no lo sé- respondió entre sollozos.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡Se suponía que la debías cuidar!

-Astoria ya es grande para cuidarse sola, no culpes a Daphne por esto, Maurice.

\- No, mamá… Papá tiene razón, no cumplí con mis obligaciones como hermana mayor, y lo siento tanto- respondió la rubia haciendo que más lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

-Daphne, cariño, ¿sabes lo que le pasó?

-No mamá, la enfermera no me ha dicho nada aún…

-Yo sólo espero que no sea nada grave- dijo el señor Greengrass antes de entrar a la enfermería junto con su mujer.

-Buenas noches, señores Greengrass- saludó Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches- respondieron secamente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija?- preguntó Victoria Greengrass.

-¡Astoria!- gritó el señor Greengrass corriendo a tomar en brazos a su niña al verla en tan mal estado-¡¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó sintiendo como unas gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus verdes ojos.

-El señor Malfoy ha tenido la gentileza de traer a la señorita- respondió la enfermera por el rubio.

-La señorita Greengrass ha sido envenenada, justo en este momento se encuentra Severus realizando un antídoto.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE, DUMBLEDORE?!

-Marice por favor cálmate…

-¡NO PIDAS QUE ME CALME VICTORIA! HAN ENVENENADO A NUESTRA HIJA, ¿O ES QUE ACASO NO TE IMPORTA?

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Pero a gritos no solucionas nada!

-La señora Greengrass tiene razón, hay que esperar a que Severus termine la poción y surja su efecto.

-¡¿Y cómo sé que no la van a envenenar más?! Nadie me asegura que ese antídoto no le ocasione la muerte.

 _¿Le ocasione la muerte?... ¡NO! ¡Astoria no se puede morir! ¡Tiene que vivir! ¡Tiene que despertar!-_ pensó Draco con más angustia.

-¡No digas estupideces, Maurice!

-¡La vamos a llevar a San Mungo inmediatamente!

-Me temo que no será posible, el estado de la señorita es delicado y no resistiría el viaje, pues el veneno que ingirió es demasiado fuerte- explicó la enfermera.

-¡¿Fuiste tú?!

-Maurice por favor, cómo crees que Draco fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-¡Que tú seas íntima amiga de Narcissa no quiere decir que no sea sospechoso, Victoria!

-¡Por supuesto que no fui yo! ¡Sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Astoria!

-Por tú bien muchacho, espero que lo que digas sea cierto, porque de lo contrar…

-No se preocupe señor Greengrass, que al igual que usted, quiero encontrar al responsable- interrumpió el rubio con su mirada fría.

-Ya está listo- mencionó Snape mientras se dirigía a la camilla de la castaña.

-¿Cómo la ves, Severus?- preguntó Victoria con suma preocupación.

El encontrar a su hija en tal estado, hizo que la rubia sintiera una gran culpa por haber tratado a la pequeña Astoria con tanta indiferencia y desprecio durante tantos años; ahora, se arrepentía de haber preferido el veneno que poseía y el que gracias a ella Daphne heredó, que la dulzura de Astoria. Se arrepentía también, de haberla mandado a Francia solo por el hecho de sentir celos al ver que la pequeña era mucho mejor que ella… Se arrepentía por lastimarla y por nunca brindarle el amor de madre que merecía. Victoria Greengrass al posar sus azules ojos en el cuerpo inerte de Astoria, se dio cuenta que nada de lo que había vivido y lo que le estaba pasando era justo, ahora sí podía sentir que había fallado en su labor de madre, y que una chica tan dulce y noble como era la chica de cabellos castaños no merecía una madre como ella… Ahora temía por ella, temía perderla para siempre.

-La chica está muy débil, aún no podemos saber con certeza que el antídoto funcione- respondió Snape destapando el pequeño frasco con una sustancia incolora, seguido de abrir su boca y hacérsela beber hasta la última gota.

Draco no podía más, el desespero y la angustia iba a acabar con él. No quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si Astoria abandonara el mundo y le dejara… No, no podía hacerlo. La castaña tenía terminantemente prohibido dejarlo en el mundo rodeado de tanta mierda. El ojigris sentía que la pequeña niña inocente que había conocido por primera vez en el tren significaba mucho más que su propia vida, ahora lo entendía todo… Esa niñata le había robado el frío corazón que poseía, lo había tomado sin su permiso. Había logrado entrar en su vida sin una invitación, había logrado ser completamente indispensable para él, lo había hecho y el rubio aún se preguntaba cómo. Draco Malfoy sentía como la perdía sin antes haberla tenido, como deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertaría y encontraría a la castaña dándole los mismos berrinchudos espectáculos que aunque le molestaran, lo gozaba, ya que eran exclusivamente para él.

-Será mejor que dejemos a la señorita Greengrass descansar, y por ende nosotros también- comentó McGonagall sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Minerva tiene razón- apoyó la enfermera -Mañana volveremos a revisarla nuevamente y ver su evolución.

-Mientras tanto, se hará una investigación muy a fondo para descubrir al culpable- continuó Dumbledore.

-Espero que así sea, Dumbledore… Pero en cuanto mi hija se recupere la sacare de este colegio- sentenció el señor Greengrass con extrema seriedad y con un profundo dolor.

-Señor Malfoy haga el favor de regresar a su Sala Común- pidió McGonagall.

 _No te alejes de mí_ \- Draco recordó lo último que la castaña le había pedido antes de caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

-¡NO!- exclamó, por supuesto que no la dejaría -Si usted lo permite, me quisiera quedar a pasar la noche con ella.

-¡No quiero que te acerques a mi hija! Aún no descartó que seas sospechoso…

-Créame señor Greengrass que el señor Malfoy sería incapaz de hacerle daño a la persona que ama- interrumpió el director haciendo que los adultos y Draco fruncieran el ceño.

-¿Persona que ama? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de mi hija?- preguntó el hombre acercándose lentamente al rubio.

-Sí- afirmó con suma seriedad.


	17. Una espera interminable

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está Astoria?- preguntaba Ginny preocupada.

-No sabemos todavía- respondió Theo.

-Ojalá y no sea nada malo- comentó Hermione con una mueca.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?- preguntaba Daphne casi sin respirar al ver salir a sus padres.

-La han envenenado- informó Victoria con profunda tristeza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron los presentes sorprendidos.

-Ya le dieron el antídoto, por eso estaba Snape, ¿verdad?- preguntó Blaise.

-Sí, pero no sabemos si tú hermana vaya a despertar, Daphne- respondió el señor Greengrass mirando con dolor a su hija.

-¿Qué ustedes aquí?- preguntó Victoria mirando a las Gryffindor con desdén.

-Son amigas de mi hermana… ¿recuerdas?

-Ah… Pues ya se pueden ir, Astoria no despertará hoy.

-¡Victoria!- exclamó Maurice molesto por el comentario de su mujer.

A pesar de que la culpabilidad que sentía por haber tratado tan mal a Astoria, Victoria Greengrass aún se mostraba reacia a aceptar ciertas amistades de su hija; aunque le alegraba que llevara una amistad con Theo, Blaise y Draco, por supuesto.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿será que me puedo quedar esta noche con As?- preguntó el moreno haciendo que el señor Greengrass entrecerrara los ojos y el anciano profesor riera.

-Temo decirle señor Zabini, que el señor Malfoy se quedará con ella.

-Será mejor que todos vayan a dormir, y mañana podrán visitar a la señorita Greengrass- señaló la profesora McGonagall haciendo que los estudiantes se fueran a regañadientes.

 _Mientras en la enfermería…_

-¿Qué me hiciste Astoria Greengrass? ¿Qué hiciste para que posara mis ojos en ti? ¿Qué hiciste para tenerme aquí sentando sufriendo como un idiota enamorado? Ni siquiera sé si el amor existe- bufó con una sonrisa amargamente irónica posando sus grises ojos en ella.

Draco se sentía realmente culpable, si hubiese sido más cuidadoso, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-¡Por Salazar Slytherin! ¿Por qué ella y no yo?!- Exclamó con aflicción.

Lo que Draco no sabía, era que a pesar de que la castaña no mostrara ningún gesto y movimiento, podía escuchar con perfección lo que hablaban a su alrededor, lo que le creaba una gran frustración por no poder responder todas aquellas preguntas que el rubio le habían lanzado y a la gran pregunta que se había formado… ¿Me moriré?

* * *

Los días pasaban y Astoria no daba ninguna señal de mejoría, creando una gran desesperación a sus padres, hermana, amigos y profesores. Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas donde había recibido una cantidad de visitas; unas divertidas, como lo eran las de Fred y George que pasaban sin falta todas las tardes para contarle las infinitas travesuras que tenían planeado realizar una vez que despertara, así que muy seguido le ordenaban mejorar; otras interesantes, pues las Gryffindor siempre le hacían saber todo lo que sucedía en el colegio, y todos los nuevos traseros que Ginny agregaba a su nueva lista de "Los traseros más lindos de Hogwarts"… Realmente estaba loca esa chica, lo que le agradaba cada vez más; algunas angustiosas, como lo eran las de Draco todas las noches sin falta, que no paraba de echarse la culpa por todo lo que le estaba pasando, y por la cantidad de preguntas y contradicciones sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella; otras como eran las de Daphne, Theo y Blaise, que venían tratando en vano de ocultar el desespero con tranquilidad; Y otras tristes como eran las de sus padres, que no paraban de llorar y pedirle que mejorara, que no les abandonara.

-¿Daphne?- preguntó un azabache al no identificar con perfección a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro de las gruesas y dolorosas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que se recuperará- dijo Theo sentándose a su lado.

-Ya han pasado dos semanas, y Astoria no mejora… Yo temo a perderla, no quiero que mi hermana muera- declaró la rubia provocando que más lágrimas salieran.

-No pienses eso, Daph- sentenció antes de abrazarla.

Era cierto que desde hace días las cosas entre ellos no iban del todo bien, pues desde aquel día que Daphne había decepcionado al azabache con su actitud referente a su hermana, no habían vuelto a hablar. Pero Theo ahora se podía dar cuenta de cuán arrepentida estaba por ello.

 _Ahora sí ha vuelto la misma Daphne de antes… Volvió la Daphne de la cual me enamoré_ \- pensó el azabache esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mis padres aún no encuentran al culpable, Theo… Y al parecer los Elfos no tienen nada que ver… ¿Quién crees que haya sido?

-No lo sé, pero sea quien sea tiene que pagar por el daño que le hizo a Astoria.

-Yo no sé qué haría, sí Astoria llegase a morir… Yo no fui una buena hermana y ella no lo merecía.

-¡Astoria no va a morir, Daphne, deja de decir tonterías!- regañó -En cuanto se recupere le podrás pedir perdón, tengo la certeza de que se reconciliaran.

-¿Y sí no lo hace?... Theo hay algo que ella no sabe, pero yo siempre quise lo mejor para ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dices que no te perdonará?

-Porque le hice muchas cosas malas pensando que sería lo mejor.

-No entiendo- respondió Theo apenado.

-Theo, como bien sabrás, mi madre es una verdadera arpía, ella siempre trató de inculcarnos todas las antiguas reglas de las dignas familias Sangre Pura, mientras que mi padre nos infundía diferentes creencias- explicó soltando unos cuantos suspiros -La razón por la cual mi hermana vivió en Francia, fue porque le traté de enseñar todos los valores y reglas contrarias a las que nuestra madre decía, hasta el punto de provocar que la odiase y la apartara de ella, haciendo que mi plan funcionara… Entre más lejos pudiera estar de ella, mucho mejor; pues lo único que quería era que pasara una infancia diferente a la que yo pasé. El día en el cual Astoria regresó de Francia, me di cuenta que mi antiguo plan debía de seguir, así que comencé a cambiar mi forma de ser con ella, logrando hacerla sentir que no me importaba lo que hiciera, que ya no éramos esas hermanas unidas que solíamos ser cuando pequeñas… De lo que más me duele y me arrepiento es que muchas veces me deje llevar por las palabras de mi madre haciendo que de verdad le sintiera asco, y olvidando que todo era mi plan para protegerla de la arpía.

-Daph… yo no lo sabía- dijo Theo una vez que la rubia terminara.

-Nadie lo sabía, ahora solo eres tú.

-Gracias por confiarme esto, Daph… Sé que Astoria se recuperará y podrá disculparte, después de todo siempre actuaste bien, aunque a veces flaquearas.

-Gracias Theo, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

-Siempre lo puedes hacer, linda- dijo haciendo que a la rubia se le subieran los colores a la cara.

Sí, esa es mi Daphne.

-Creo que te debía una cita… sé que no es el momento perfecto, pero puede que te distraigas.

-Me gusta la idea- respondió la ojiazul con una sincera sonrisa.

Todo volvía a ser como antes… Bueno, en realidad no todo, pero ese ya era un gran paso, pues el azabache le había hecho sentir que no estaba sola.

* * *

Ya pasaba la tercera semana desde el accidente, y el señor Greengrass se encontraba realmente frustrado al no saber quién le había hecho semejante daño a su hija.

 _Pero, ¿quién quisiese hacerle daño a mi niña?_ \- pensaba mientras se paseaba por su despacho y observaba una y otra vez los expedientes hacía días le había pedido a Dumbledore de todos los estudiantes que él consideraba sospechosos.

* * *

-As, espero que te levantes pronto, no sabes la falta que me haces- explicaba un chico mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad -Sabes, ahora entiendo que lo que sentía por ti no era esa protección que le puede dar a la pareja, sino que siento que era como de hermanos… Me alegro mucho que me haya dado cuenta a tiempo de eso porque juro por Salazar que hubiese sido asqueroso seguir besando a la persona que consideras como tú hermana- continuó cierto moreno con una pequeña risa -No sé si me estés escuchando pero quiero contarte una cosa que desde hace varios días me ha venido sucediendo… No sé cómo explicártelo, pero de verdad siento que necesito hablarlo con alguien sino explotaré.

 _Me alegro mucho que pienses así, Blaise, porque también lo había sentido, te quiero mucho pero como mi hermano… Trata de relajarte y de explicarme qué es eso que te sucedió, porque si te estoy escuchando, aunque tú no lo sepas y aunque tampoco salga un sonido de mi boca para responderte._

-No sé por qué motivo, pero tú amiga Weasley no abandona mi cabeza… Más le vale que no me haya hechizado porque juro que no responderé… Pienso que tal vez sea que mini-Blaise tenga la necesidad de un poco de acción, pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué ella?... Sí, puede ser linda y bastante sexy para ser sincero, ¡pero es una Weasley! No es correcto que un Sangre Pura como yo tenga deseos de estar con… ese tipo de mujer.

 _Es una chica como cualquier chica… No tiene nada que ver la sangre, Zabini… No seas imbécil, no puedes desear estar con ella solo por complacer a tú cosa, ¡Maldición! Eso es realmente asqueroso, no sé porque me dices esas cosas, preferiría ni oírte… Aunque tal vez creo que tus pensamientos con mi querida amiga tienen otras intenciones que para ti son completamente desconocidas…_

-Sabes, creo que será mejor disipar mi mente y buscar una mejor compañía… As, por favor recupérate pronto, te extraño.

 _Creo que es mejor que sientas cabeza y dejes de pensar en esas estupideces de la sangre y todas las cochinadas que haces constantemente… Como me gustaría insultarte en este mismo instante, pero lastimosamente no puedo… También te extraño, Blaise._

* * *

Pronto se cumpliría el mes, y los profesores aún esperaban la reacción a la nueva dosis del antídoto que fue perfectamente preparado por el maestro de pociones, el estado de la chica no mejoraba ni empeoraba, así que tal vez sería una buena señal de que el veneno no se esparcía más.

-Sí con esta nueva dosis, la chica no reacciona, temo decir que las esperanzas de que se recupere son mínimas- anunció el medimago a cargo del caso. Medimago que desde hace unas semanas visitaba a Astoria en la enfermería del colegio para ayudar al profesor Snape a llevar el caso.

Snape sin chistar, destapo la nueva dosis para hacérsela ingerir a Astoria, rogando a Merlín que pronto despertara y pudiera eliminar el veneno.

-¿Ya encontraron al culpable?- preguntó el medimago al padre de la joven.

-No, pero ya el Ministerio se está haciendo cargo de todo- respondió Dumbledore al ver que el señor Greengrass no se disponía siquiera a levantar la vista de su hija.

-Espero que la chica mejore pronto- finalizó el hombre antes de despedirse de los presentes y retirarse a sus turnos en San Mungo.

-¿Cuánto habrá que esperar ahora?- preguntó Victoria con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sólo le queda dos semanas más- respondió Snape con seriedad.

-Despierta Astoria, por favor- pidió Maurice cerca de la castaña en un susurro.

 _Juro que lo intento, papá, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no lo logro._

* * *

Un mes. Astoria le quedaba una sola semana para realizar algún cambio, de lo contrario su vida terminaría.

-¡Maldito sea el que te hizo esto!- exclamaba Draco con una gran frustración -¡Maldición Astoria! ¡Despierta ahora mismo!

-Señor Malfoy, no creo que maldiciendo y gritando la señorita Greengrass despierte, además no creo que pueda oírle- dijo la enfermera llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio.

 _Se equivoca señora Pomfrey, le puedo escuchar con perfección, y creo que si despierto, despertaré sorda._

-¡Me importa un comino si me escucha o no! ¡Sólo quiero que reaccione!- gritó haciendo que la enfermera rodara los ojos y se retirara, una pelea con el rubio en ese estado no era nada conveniente para la anciana enfermera -Por favor Astoria, yo… ya no sé qué hacer… Sólo reacciona, ¿quieres?... Astoria, no me hagas más esto, siento que moriré, explotaré… Tori, no me dejes, te lo ruego- pidió sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban una vez de lágrimas.

Draco ya había parado de contar todas las noches que iba a visitarla y derramaba lágrimas desesperadas.

-Dejarte... es lo último que… quiero hacer- susurró entrecortadamente haciendo que el rubio posara sus ahora rojos ojos en el rostro de Astoria, observando que a pesar de tener todavía los ojos cerrados, podía ver como una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa se posaba en los labios que tanto extrañaba.

-¿Astoria?- preguntó sin creer lo que había escuchado.

 _Ya estoy alucinando… Me estoy volviendo loco_ \- pensó.

-Sonó… más lindo cuando… me llamaste… Tori- respondió mientras se disponía a abrir sus pesados párpados dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color verde.

* * *

Holaa!

Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo no había actualizado pero no había tenido el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, ahora que lo dispongo, prometo volver más seguido :)

Majo: Muchas gracias por tú Review, cuanto me alegra saber que mi historia te guste, espero de verdad que cumpla con las expectativas :) Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste... Saludos y besitos!


	18. Sentimientos

_**Sentimientos**_

-¡Por Salazar! ¡Astoria! ¡Gracias Merlín!- exclamó Draco notoriamente emocionado al confirmar el despertar de la castaña.

-No quiero… quedarme sorda… Malfoy- dijo Astoria con diversión antes de ser rodeada por aquellos fríos brazos.

-¡¿Pero que es todo este escándalo, señor Malfoy?!- preguntó la enfermera enfadada saliendo de su despacho dando un grito ahogado al ver lo que el rubio hacía -¡Señor Malfoy haga el favor de dejar de besar de esa forma a la señorita Greengrass! ¡Lamento informarle que los finales de los cuentos de hadas muggles que le gusta leer no funcionan en este mundo!

-¡Es algo que a usted no le importa!- respondió molesto antes de volver a besar aquellos labios que había extrañado como nadie podía imaginar.

-¿Lees cuentos de hadas?- preguntó Astoria soltando una débil risilla.

Draco no evitó sonreír como idiota al escuchar nuevamente su hermosa risa, haciéndole ignorar que se burlaba de él… UN MALFOY.

-¡Señorita Greengrass!- exclamó la señora Pomfrey con alegría al ver a la chica -¡Qué bueno que despertó, ya era hora, nos tenía bastante preocupados!

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?- preguntó la castaña con sonrojo.

-Exactamente un mes- respondió Draco con una mueca.

-Vaya…

-Si no les molesta señor Malfoy y si ya terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo hace un momento, le pido que salga para poder examinar a la señorita y avise a los profesores de su regreso- solicitó la enfermera haciendo el rubio posara sus ojos en Astoria.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me siento un poco débil, no te preocupes- respondió la castaña con dulzura haciéndole convencer.

-Sólo será un momento- declaró antes de salir corriendo de la enfermería.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Greengrass?- preguntó la enfermera no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo y me siento demasiado débil- respondió con sinceridad, pues se le hacía realmente cruel hacer sufrir más al rubio.

-Es lo lógico, hay que asegurarse que usted haya eliminado completamente el veneno- informó haciendo que la castaña asintiera mientras que le revisaban.

 _Mientras en la Sala Común de Slytherin…_

-¡DESPERTÓ! ¡ASTORIA DESPERTÓ!- gritó Draco con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿EN SERIO?!- preguntó Daphne con asombro mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sofá.

-¿Y cómo está?- preguntó Blaise ágilmente llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio.

-Está un poco débil, pero bien- respondió de forma ácida.

-¿Habrán avisado a los maestros?- preguntó Daphne.

-Ya lo he hecho y están en camino junto con tus padres.

-¡Vamos a verla!- exclamó Theo tomando la mano de la rubia para luego salir rumbo a la enfermería junto con sus amigos.

-¡Maldición!- masculló una azabache enfadada haciendo que cierto castaño le escuchara.

-¿Qué harás ahora, lindura?... Al parecer las cosas se te complicaron mucho más de lo previsto- dijo Montague.

-Hasta ahora no han logrado con dar con el culpable, y la verdad es que nunca lo encontraran- respondió Pansy.

-No te confíes mucho, lindura… Recuerda que el caso lo tienen los mejores Aurores del Ministerio…

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, ya ha pasado un mes y esos ineptos no lo han logrado… Lo que tengo que lograr hacer es desaparecerla del todo, esta vez ha contado con suerte.

-Pansy, ya deberías de dejarla en paz, ya obtuviste tú venganza y…

-¡Cállate y déjame pensar!- interrumpió fastidiada.

 _Mientras en la enfermería…_

-¿Entonces, señorita Greengrass, dice que no sabe quién pudo envenenarla?- preguntó Dumbledore con su típica voz calma.

-No señor.

-No te preocupes hermanita… lo encontraremos… tenlo por seguro, hare todo lo que sea necesario- dijo Daphne entre sollozos mientras era consolada por su hermana y Theo.

-¡ASTORIA!- gritó el señor Greengrass con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a su hija despierta.

-¡Papá!- exclamó dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Nos tenías demasiado preocupados hija- manifestó su madre acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Yo… lo lamento mucho, no quería que se preocuparan por mí- dijo sintiendo cierta culpabilidad.

-No digas eso, Astoria… Nos preocupamos porque te amamos y no queríamos que nada malo te sucediera- respondió Draco con sinceridad causando miradas de asombro y bufidos por parte de Maurice que sostenía con cariño la mano de su hija.

-¡Serpientita!- gritaron los gemelos Weasley entrando con una enorme felicidad.

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Qué lindo es volverlos a ver!- exclamó con felicidad antes de sentir un fuerte abrazo doble.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó la señora Greengrass despectivamente mirando a los Weasley, Hermione y Harry que acababan de entrar.

-¡Victoria!- riñó el señor Greengrass.

-Ellos son mis amigos, madre, y te pido que les trates con respeto.

-Es una gran alegría verte de nuevo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa haciendo que cierto moreno la mirara fijamente.

-Muchas gracias, chicos… Y gracias por las visitas- comentó guiñándole un ojo a cierto rubio que palideció de inmediato.

 _¡¿Es que acaso escuchaba todo?!_

-Será mejor que la dejen descansar- dijo la enfermera mirando a los estudiantes -La señorita Greengrass ha recibido muchas visitas por ahora, así que podrán visitarla luego- finalizó llevándose algunos bufidos por parte de los gemelos.

-Pasaremos más rato- dijo Hermione antes de salir.

-Los esperaré.

-Y para ustedes también va- reprendió Poppy mirando a los Slytherin.

-¡Yo no me voy de aquí!- exclamó Draco con molestia al ver como la enfermera le miraba.

-¿Por qué demonios no dejas a mi hija de una vez por todas en paz, chico?- preguntó Maurice entre bufidos.

-¡Porque es mi novia y no la pienso dejar sola nuevamente!

-¿Novia?- preguntaron los Slytherin y el señor Greengrass al tiempo, mientras que el profesor Dumbledore miraba la escena con diversión junto con Victoria, y Astoria no articulaba palabra al sentir como un fuerte bochorno apoderarse de ella.

 _¿Desde cuándo a acá soy la novia de Draco?_

-¡Ustedes tres, fuera de aquí!- gruño el rubio mirando como los chismosos de sus amigos salían a regañadientes -Frente a usted señor Greengrass, le pido el permiso para salir con su hija Astoria-añadió mirando fijamente los ojos verdes del progenitor de su amada.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella, muchacho?- preguntó sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Créame señor que al igual que usted, quiero cuidar de ella.

-¿Qué más?

-Maurice no es para tanto- dijo Victoria siendo ignorada olímpicamente por su marido.

-Quiero hacerla feliz.

-¿Y cree que tú lo harás?- preguntó con sorna.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- respondió indignado.

-Mira muchacho…- dijo el señor Greengrass con tono extremadamente serio y amenazador mientras agarraba al rubio por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Astoria completamente sonrojada y exaltada por lo que iba a hacer su padre.

-Yo me llego a enterar que mi hija derramó una sola lágrima, óyeme bien UNA sola lágrima por tú culpa, juro que te torturare hasta descuartizarte- continuó ignorando la petición de su hija, haciendo que el rubio tragara en seco y afirmara firmemente con la cabeza -Más te vale…- finalizó soltándolo con brusquedad.

-Lo espero señor Greengrass en mi oficina junto con los Aurores- interrumpió Dumbledore con diversión antes de agradecerle a Poppy por las atenciones y retirarse.

-Será que me pueden dar unos minutos a solas con Astoria- dijo Victoria para sorpresa de la castaña.

-Nos vemos arriba- anunció Maurice mirando a su mujer mientras le besaba la frente a su hija y salía junto con un temeroso rubio.

-Astoria, yo… te quería pedir perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar en tú niñez…

-Madre…

-Déjame terminar… Astoria, el verte en ese estado me hizo dar cuenta lo valiosa que eres en mí vida, y lamento muchísimo los estúpidos celos que te tuve solo por ser tan diferente a mí, tan noble y sin rencor ni odios en tú corazón… De verdad lo lamento demasiado, hija, sé que no merezco tú perdón por todo el mal que te hice pasar pero me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos mejor- finalizó derramando unas gruesas y amargas lágrimas.

-Yo te perdono, mamá… Lo que más deseo es que podamos llevarnos mejor de una vez por todas- respondió la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su madre.

-No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, de haberte tenido, Astoria- continuó dirigiéndose a abrazarla fuertemente -Te quiero, cariño.

-Y yo a ti, mamá.

-Bien, basta de lágrimas- dijo con una sonrisa -Creo que deseas hablar con cierto chico, ¿no?- preguntó haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato -Le diré que pase- finalizó lanzándole un beso antes de salir.

Astoria notó como una cabellera color platino entraba dirigiéndose a la camilla donde ella reposaba. Draco parecía bastante nervioso y era obvio el motivo, pues nunca antes había actuado como lo había hecho minutos antes; pronto, se sentó junto a la castaña sosteniéndole la mano mientras la contemplaba con admiración, pero sin ser capaz de soltar una sola palabra.

-Vaya el día de hoy- dijo agarrando coraje.

-Sí que lo ha sido.

-Astoria, yo…

-No digas nada… Creo que ya todo quedó claro- interrumpió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- comentó pasándole su mano por la mejilla.

-Draco… Yo te podía escuchar cada día que venías a visitarme.

-¿En serio?- preguntó asombrado por tal confesión.

-Sí, y no sabes lo frustrante que fue el no responder a todo lo que decías.

-Astoria, esto no es algo que haga a menudo, pero… quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti… entendería que no me correspondieras y que prefieras a Zabini… pero se interrumpió al escuchar la risa de la castaña.

 _¿Qué demonios le da tanta gracia?_ \- se preguntó con molestia al sentir que no era tomado en serio.

-Lo que siento por Blaise no es más que una amistad, él es como un hermano que nunca tuve- explicó mientras el rostro del rubio se relajaba reflejando un claro alivio.

-Entonces, quiere decir que tú…

-Que también estoy enamorada de ti, Draco- cortó mientras sentía nuevamente aquel bochorno subirle.

-No sé qué demonios me hiciste, pero me tienes loco y me encanta- dijo mientras cortaba distancia y se lanzaba a besar nuevamente esos exquisitos labios.

-Aunque… la tendrás difícil con mi padre- comentó con diversión.

-Ni lo menciones… ¿Crees que sea capaz de descuartizarme?- preguntó con un profundo miedo.

-Si me haces algo, ni dudes porque así será- respondió carcajeándose haciendo que Draco tragara en seco nuevamente.

-Estoy dispuesto a meterme en la boca del lobo- comentó con un suspiro -Tori... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¡¿Y aún lo dudas?!- exclamó con diversión -¡Por supuesto que sí, Draco!- añadió haciendo que Draco le sonriera con sinceridad.

-Como me alegro de volver a sentirte, Tori- exclamó llevándola hacia sus brazos para luego fundirse en un beso lleno de dulzura y necesidad.

 _Mientras en el despacho de Dumbledore…_

-Tengo una información que le ayudará a encontrar al culpable- interrumpió una voz masculina entrando al despacho mientras que los presentes le miraban con suma atención.


	19. La princesa del príncipe

_**La princesa del príncipe**_

Era realmente necesario hacerlo, debí confesarlo… Definitivamente Pansy se había vuelto loca. El profundo odio que sentía en su interior era mucho más grande que su sentido común; no lo negaba, era difícil lo que estaba por hacer, pues esa chica realmente le gustaba, Pansy era una mujer extremadamente sexy, pero los fuertes anhelos de venganza opacaban su grande belleza haciéndole oscurecer hasta el mínimo destello de su piel.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes para decir, muchacho?- preguntó un Auror taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Yo sé quién fue el culpable del envenenamiento de Astoria Greengrass.

-¿Quién fue el bastardo que le provocó tal desgracia a mi hija?- preguntó señor Greengrass completamente exaltado mientras tomaba al castaño por el cuello.

-Maurice le pido que se tranquilice y deje hablar al chico- intervino Dumbledore calmadamente haciendo que le bajara inmediatamente -¿Quién dice usted que fue el culpable, señor Montague?

-Pansy… Pansy Parkinson.

 ** _Mientras en la enfermería…_**

-Gracias por esperarme para hacer las bromas chicos…

-Espera, serpientita…- interrumpió George con asombro.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?- finalizó Fred igual de asombrado que su hermano causándole risas a Astoria.

-Porque podía escucharlos perfectamente.

-¡¿Te estabas haciendo la dormida, serpientita?!- preguntó George con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-No, tontitos… Estaba en una especie de coma, y menos mal que el veneno no me afecto el sentido del audio.

-Ohhh- dijo Fred entendiendo su explicación.

-Y bien, ¿qué opinas sobre las bromas?- preguntó George con una radiante sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Es perfecta chicos!... Aunque, ¿ya tienen a la víctima?

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Fred.

-¿Y bien?

-Draco Malfoy- respondió George.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están locos?!- preguntó la castaña exaltada, definitivamente no le haría esa broma precisamente a él.

-Te dije que reaccionaría así, Feorge… Ve pagando, hermano.

-¡¿Apostaron por mi reacción?!

-Te dije que reaccionaría así cuando se enterara que apostamos, Gred- dijo ignorando a la castaña.

-Creo que queda en un empate, hermano… Nunca nos había sucedido tal cosa.

-La próxima será la paga- comentó Fred llevándose un asentimiento por parte de su hermano.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Sigo aquí!- exclamó Astoria pidiendo atención a los cabezones de sus amigos.

-Oh serpientita, nos habíamos olvidado de ti- respondió George con diversión.

-En todo caso, la broma será para el huroncillo- continuó Fred.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Vamos serpientita, por un momento creí que eras divertida y te gustaban las bromas, pero tú lado sombrío de Slytherin ha salido a la luz- comentó con dramatismo.

-Cuidado Fred, la pequeña serpientita puede clavarnos sus colmillos de Basilisco en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Moriremos por sus colmillos?!

-No es necesario que los entierre en nosotros… Mira su cara, con esa mirada creo que ya estamos flotando en el paraíso.

-Mejor no la mires Fred… Recuerda que puedes morir.

-Y tampoco mires su reflejo, George.

-¡Estamos muertos!- finalizaron al tiempo haciendo que Astoria se carcajeara.

-Son unos payasos.

-Gracias, muchas gracias señorita- respondió George dando unas ridículas reverencias.

-Oh, serpientita, has vuelto a ser la misma- continuó Fred dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno… Ahora sí dinos si es verdad todo eso que murmuran por los pasillos.

-¿Y es eso que murmuran?

-¿De verdad eres la novia del huroncillo?

-De Draco, Fred… De Draco- corrigió la castaña rodando los ojos, pues recordaba que su hermana en una ocasión le había comentado el motivo del apodo.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- preguntó Geroge con los ojos abiertos.

-No oficialmente… Sólo estamos saliendo.

-Ahora ya entiendo de donde viene la negación de la broma…

-No me estoy negando en hacer la broma, Fred… Sólo la víctima.

-Sí, ya entendimos- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, pues podía la serpientita podía ser muy novia de Malfoy, pero no quitaba el hecho de ser el punto blanco de su broma.

-¿Y ustedes como se enteraron de eso?... Quiero decir, ¿cómo los estudiantes de esteraron de eso?

-No lo sé, pero eres famosa… Ahora solo hablan de la nueva princesa de Slytherin- respondió George.

-¿La nueva princesa de Slytherin?

-Sí, eres la princesa del príncipe...

-Le quitaste el puesto a Pansytis… Felicitaciones por eso- finalizó George.

-¿Pansy Parkinson era la novia de Draco?

-Sí.

 ** _Mientras en la Sala Común de Slytherin…_**

-¿Blaise?- preguntó Theo extrañado por el estado de trance de su amigo.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo, ¿qué te sucede?

-Nada- respondió secamente.

-Lo siento mucho Blaise… No puedes obligarla a nada, ella ya eligió y…

-¿De quién me estás hablando?

-De Astoria, claro.

-Theo, ya comprendí que As, es como mi hermana…

-Vaya, eso sí es algo muy bueno- respondió dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, ya, tú sueño se cumplió.

-No era mi sueño, pero es que no podía permitir que le hicieras eso a mi cuñada.

-¿Cuñada? ¿Ya por fin decidiste hablar con Daphne?

-Sí, lo hice… Y ahora es mi novia.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias… Y ahora me dirás, ¿por qué estás así?

 _Responder o no responder…_

-¿Blaise?- repitió al ver que su amigo no respondía.

-Theo necesito que me escuches con atención y no me interrumpas en ningún momento.

-Está bien- respondió con curiosidad.

-Pero será mejor que subamos a la habitación, alguien podría escuchar.

Theo observó al moreno levantarse y caminar hacía las habitaciones de los chicos sin voltear a ver a nadie, de verdad que su amigo se encontraba bastante extraño desde hace algunos días, aunque lo intuyó con el estado de su amiga Astoria; sin embargo, el azabache se dio cuenta que esa no era la razón.

-¡Muffliato!- exclamó el moreno dándose tiempo para agarrar coraje, pues lo que iba a decir era completamente incoherente.

-¿Y bien?

-Theo… creo que le he echado el ojo a Weasley- soltó con pesadez.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó sorprendido por su confesión -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te habías cambiado de equipo?

-¡No seas imbécil! ¡Hablo de Weasley mujer!- gruñó molesto.

-Ahhh… Lo siento… ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo?! ¡Es una traidora a la sangre, Nott! ¡¿Te parece poco?!

-Blaise, eso no tiene nada de malo… Ginny es linda, aunque… ¿no está enamorada de Potter?

-¡Y a mí eso que carajos me importa! ¡Sí me decido por hacerlo, sólo será una noche!

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en tú mini-tú sólo por un instante y pensar en los sentimientos de la chica?

-Sentimientos- bufó -Eso es para idiotas, Nott.

-Te lo voy a decir de una vez… No estoy de acuerdo en lo quieres hacer.

-¿Y alguna vez lo estás?... Ni sé por qué perdí mi valioso tiempo para decírtelo- finalizó molesto, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, dándole un portazo.

 ** _Mientras en el despacho de Dumbledore…_**

-¿Y cómo vamos a estar seguros de que no nos mientes?- preguntó la señora Greengrass.

-Con un poco de Veritaserum bastará- comentó un Auror mientras hurgaba en el interior de su túnica.

-Sí lo que dices no es verdad, muchacho, tendrás graves consecuencias- aclaró el segundo Auror.

-No se preocupe- respondió Montague tranquilamente.

Luego de que el Auror encontrara el pequeño frasco con aquella sustancia incolora, hizo que el castaño bebiera lo suficiente como para afirmar los hechos que hacía unos cuantos minutos había anunciado. Después de un rato de preguntas, los Aurores sacaron la conclusión, tal como el señor Greengrass esperaba, se confirmó cada una de las palabras de aquel joven dando por fin con el culpable del daño de su hija.

-Entonces, ¿no sabes quién le pudo haber conseguido ese veneno?- preguntó el Jefe de los Aurores.

-No.

-Muy bien muchacho… Gracias por la aclaración tan importante que nos acabas de dar… Aunque me da tristeza saber que hayas sido cómplice de todo esto- respondió el señor Greengrass.

-Como se lo dije al joven Malfoy en la enfermería, por amor se hace ciertas cosas sin pensar en lo que podría conllevar- dijo Dumbledore mientras que Maurice soltaba bufidos al escuchar cierto apellido.

-¿Dumbledore, nos da permiso de arrestar a una estudiante de su colegio?- preguntó el Auror.

-Siempre y cuando sea culpable- respondió calmadamente haciendo que los Aurores se dispusieran a buscar a la chica.

 ** _Mientras en la enfermería…_**

-¡Draco!- exclamó Astoria con felicidad al ver al rubio entrar con una ¿canasta?

-¡Tori!- saludó con una amplia sonrisa antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

-La señora Pomfrey me dijo que te dará el alta dentro de una semana, y no me podía esperar ni un día más para nuestra primera cita- explicó mientras sacaba un fino mantel color verde oliva y una gran variedad de aperitivos y pasteles.

-¿Será como un Picnic?- preguntó con sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

-No, no me gusta- respondió haciendo que el rubio se tensara y dejara de organizar -¡Me encanta!- exclamó sacándole a Draco una pequeña y hermosa risa.

-Lamento mucho que no sea como lo hubieses esperado, pero dadas las circunstancias…

-¿Bromeas? Es lo mejor que podías hacer por mí, Draco… Es realmente hermoso- respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama y dirigiéndose al sitio del Picnic con ayuda del rubio.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó el rubio con diversión, luego de unos minutos al ver como su castaña disfrutaba como si fuese una niña pequeña. Cómo le encantaba verla de ese modo.

-Está realmente delicioso, Draco- respondió la castaña con una amplia sonrisa antes de continuar con su pie de limón -Es la mejor primera cita que he tenido- añadió acortando la distancia de sus bocas para fundirse en un dulce beso lleno de amor y protección.

-Lograrás volverme adicto a tus labios- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba con cariño su cabello castaño.

-Lo has hecho conmigo, así que pretendo hacerte lo mismo, rubito- respondió haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un color rosa.

-Ahora eres solamente mía, princesa- dijo antes de volver a sus labios, aunque esta vez con anhelo y pasión.


	20. De esta no te salvas

_**De esta no te salvas**_

Los señores Greengrass se dispusieron a seguir a los Aurores para dar con el culpable del suceso de hace un mes. Victoria se sentía realmente desilusionada de la chica Parkinson, pues ella al ser hija de una de sus amigas, veía incapaz de hacerle tal daño a su hija. Al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, los Aurores mencionaron la contraseña que el Director les había entregado y se dirigieron al sitio donde se encontraba la mayor de los Greengrass hablando animadamente con la incriminada.

-¡Daphne que haces hablando con esta!- reprendió Maurice con mirada sulfúrica.

 _¡¿Acaso no sabe lo que le ha hecho a su hermana?!_

-Padre, es mi amiga…

-¡¿Amiga?!- interrumpió -¡¿La amiga que envenenó a tú hermana?!

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la rubia sin entender.

-¿Señorita Parkinson?- preguntó uno de los Aurores mientras lo confirmaba en el registro.

-Sí, ¿qué quiere?- respondió entre molesta y nerviosa.

 _¿Qué demonios querrán?_

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarlo?! ¡Eres una cínica! ¡Ojalá te pudras en Azkaban!

-¡Padre!- exclamó Daphne con los ojos abiertos.

-Señorita Parkinson, usted queda arrestada por el envenenamiento a Astoria Greengrass- dictaminó el segundo Auror capturando las miradas de los estudiantes que se encontraban en la Sala.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTÁ LOCO?! ¡YO NO LE HICE NADA!- respondió la azabache irancunda.

-Fuentes confiables nos confirmaron lo contrario… Así que le pedimos que por favor colabore- sentenció el hombre mientras se disponía a agarrarla a regañadientes.

-¡PANSY! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!- inquirió la rubia con decepción y molestia -¡ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGA!

-¡ESA ZORRA ME QUITÓ A LO QUE MÁS QUERÍA Y JURO QUE SALDRE Y TERMINARÉ CON LO QUE NO PUDE HACER! ¡JURO QUE LA MATARÉ!- respondió la chica con tono psicópata provocando murmuros por toda la Sala.

-¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ QUE NUNCA SALGAS! ¡YA, LLEVENSE A ESTA LOCA!- exclamó Victoria furiosa, sentenciando el fin de la amistad con los Parkinson.

-Yo… juro que no sabía nada de esto- dijo Daphne con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes hija, nadie lo sabía- respondió su madre un poco más calmada.

-¿Cómo fue que se enteraron que había sido ella?

-Un tal Montague lo confesó- respondió Maurice -¡Espero que está vez escojas mejor a tus amigos, Daphne!

-¡Padre, ya te dije que no lo sabía!- protestó

-¡Ya basta, Maurice!- habló Victoria al ver a su marido abrir la boca para agregar algo más -Daph, ¿sabes a lo que se refería _esa_ chica?- preguntó despectivamente.

-Pues tal vez sea…

-Daph, amor, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué se llevan a Parkinson?- interrumpió un azabache sin darse cuenta de la compañía que tenía su novia.

 _-_ ¿ _Daph, amor_?- repitió Maurice entre dientes mientras que su rostro se tornaba rojo fuego, haciendo que la rubia se tapara la cara con sus manos, y el azabache palideciera de inmediato.

-Cariño, por favor cálmate que no es para tanto- dijo su mujer tratando de calmarlo -Recuerda cuando éramos jóvenes y…

-Mamá creo que no estás ayudando- dijo Daphne en un susurró al ver enrojecer más a su padre.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó al recordar que en cierta época _cuando eran jóvenes_ y tenían la edad que ahora tenía Daphne, habían decidido dar el siguiente paso de su relación para llevarse un gran regalo luego de nueve meses.

Maurice taladró a un pálido Theo con la mirada señalándolo amenazadoramente con su índice, antes de tomar la decisión de dejar al chico en paz por ahora, y retirarse a ver el estado de salud de su hija menor, haciéndole soltar un suspiro de alivio al azabache.

-Señora Greengrass… Yo… Nosotros…-balbuceaba sin saber que decir.

-No te preocupes Theo, me alegro que estén juntos- respondió Victoria con diversión.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí… Y no te preocupes de Maurice, sé que tarde que temprano lo aceptará.

-Sí, tarde que temprano…- repitió con una risa nerviosa.

-Será mejor que busque a tú padre, no vaya a cometer una locura.

-Está bien mamá, gracias.

-No hay de qué hija, sólo cuídense- finalizó guiñándole un ojo a Theo haciendo que este tosiera tratando en vano de ocultar su gran bochorno.

 _¡¿Acaso me ha dado permiso de hacer ESO con su hija?!_ \- pensó escandalizándose.

 _Mientras en la enfermería…_

-¡ASTORIA GREENGRASS!- gritó Maurice al ver como ese teñido infeliz besaba a su hija como si el mañana no existiera.

-¡Papá!- exclamó la castaña asustada al ver a su progenitor con cara de querer matar a alguien, mientras que Draco tragaba en seco.

 _¡Ahora si la he jodido!_

El señor Greengrass al ver aquella estúpida cara de niño bonito mirarlo con sumo miedo, se acercó lentamente a él y le lanzó un gran puñetazo sin previo aviso.

-¡PADRE!- se escandalizó al ver al rubio con su labio partido.

-Señor Greengrass… déjeme explicarle…

-¡¿EXPLICAR QUÉ?! ¡HA ESTADO CLARO Y HA SIDO DEMASIADO!- exclamó interrumpiendo lo que podía haber sido un discurso bastante ensayado e ignorando olímpicamente a su hija.

-¡Maurice! ¡Deja inmediatamente al chico en paz!- declaró Victoria.

-¡NO!

-Deja las niñerías, Maurice… Además, ¿qué te ha hecho el chico de malo?

-¡¿Te parece poco ver como introduce su asquerosa lengua en el esófago de tú hija?! ¡Ha profanado su boca!

-Por Merlín, Maurice… Definitivamente no tienes remedio- negó.

-Señor… yo no estaba haciendo eso…

-¿AH NO? ¿ENTONCES QUÉ HACÍAS? ¿ESTUDIABAS SU MORFOLOGÍA?- ironizó.

-Papá suéltalo- intercedió Astoria al ver el morado rostro del rubio.

-¡¿Pero que es todo este escándalo?!- preguntó una molesta enfermera -Señor Greengrass, tenga la amabilidad de soltar al señor Malfoy… Lo que hizo este chico no es nada malo comparado con lo que hace usualmente- finalizó lanzándole una mirada maliciosa al ojigris.

 _¡Desgraciada vieja tan metida!_ \- pensó dedicándole una mirada venenosa.

-¿Y qué es eso… que hace… usualmente?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras de la ira.

-No creo que guste saberlo… Pero le pido que se retire- finalizó la enfermera haciendo que el señor Greengrass le devolviera el aire al chico.

-Luego nos vemos hija, pásala bien- dijo Victoria dirigiéndose a darle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias mamá- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Maurice-señaló tomando el brazo de su marido.

-Si te llega a hacer algo, no dudes en avisarme, Astoria- murmuró el señor Greengrass haciendo que su hija riera divertida.

-No te preocupes papá, lo sabrás- respondió mirando a Draco que trababa con dificultad.

-Y tú- agregó, señalándolo nuevamente -No creas que esto se ha quedado aquí y te has salvado… Te estaré vigilando de cerca rubio teñido, me convertiré en tu sombra muchacho- finalizó llevándose un fuerte asentimiento de su parte.

-¡Maurice!

-¡Ya deja de reñirme, mujer!- respondió mientras salía.

-Un minuto más y deberá irse señor Malfoy- anunció la enfermera con una maliciosa risa.

-¡Esta vieja hija del demonio!- masculló furioso.

-Draco… Ven, mi rubito teñido, mi padre ya se ha ido- dijo Astoria con diversión.

-¡No soy teñido! ¡Soy natural!- exclamó indignado.

-Vamos cuéntame tu secreto, no se lo diré a nadie- puyó.

-Astoria…

-No te aguantas ni una broma, Malfoy- dijo fingiendo molestia.

 _¿Malfoy? ¡Si antes la habías jodido con su padre ahora si la cagaste!_ \- se reprendió.

-¿Astoria?- preguntó al ver como se disponía a darle la espalda.

-Eres un amargado aburrido.

-Yo no soy ni amargado, ni aburrido- reclamó.

\- Mejor cállate y deja dormir.

-¡Astoria, son las seis de la tarde!

-¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-¡Pues sí!

-¿Ah, sí? Pues me alegro por ti Malfoy.

-No me obligues a tomar ciertas decisiones…

-¿Acaso me estás amenazando?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tómalo como quieras, castaña.

-Malfoy, si me estás amenazando no me costará nada avisarle a mi padre mediante un Patro…

-¡NOOO! ¡TORI, NO POR FAVOR!- gritó interrumpiéndole con un gran pánico -Yo no te estaba amenazando, simplemente estaba diciendo que…

-Bueno, ya cállate- interrumpió ahora la castaña volviéndole a dar la espalda para cubrir aquella sonrisa burlona que se le asomaba en su rostro.

-Astoria si te estas burlando no es nada gracioso- exclamó nuevamente indignado.

-Estoy hablando muy en serio- respondió conteniendo una carcajada.

 _Sí, claro que lo haces_ \- ironizó en su mente con diversión - _De verdad que le tiene miedo a mi padre…_

-Astoria, puedo sentir desde aquí tu sonrisa- continuó cambiando su "indignación" a una sonrisa estúpida al imaginar la perfecta sonrisa que le escondía.

-¡Cállate ya, rubio teñido!

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos luego- respondió con una sonrisa ladina, pues una idea había llegado a su cabeza.

-Adiós, Malfoy.

-Hasta pronto, Greengrass- respondió mientras tomaba sigilosamente la escoba que había traído de su entreno, para luego tomar desprevenidamente a la chica en sus brazos y salir por la gran ventana de la enfermería robándosela nuevamente.

 _Mientras en un pasillo del Colegio…_

Un moreno caminaba sin dejar de pensar en cierta pelirroja, no sabía ni como, ni por qué se le había metido en la cabeza; pero de una sola cosa estaba completamente seguro, esa chica estaría con él costara lo que costara… Sí, ya había tomado la decisión de realizar un nuevo plan de conquista e ignorar las ridículas palabras de su perfeccionista amigo. Blaise continuaba sin rumbo alguno, pero con un gran aburrimiento… Cómo deseaba poder tener un poco de diversión

 _¿Qué demonios es lo que suena?_ \- se preguntó al escuchar como si alguien estuviese peleando.

-¡Maldita asiática hija de su madre!

 _Esa no era la voz de ¿Weasley?_

Con cada paso que daba, más claro podía escuchar aquellos improperios que de vez en cuando se volvían más burdos.

-Vaya, vaya Weasley… No sabía que tenías tan amplio vocabulario- pensó en voz alta.

 _¿Pedías diversión? ¡Ahí la tienes! ¡Gracias Salazar!_

-Será mejor que te calles y vuelvas por donde viniste si no quieres sufrir consecuencias… No estoy de humor para estupideces ni para discutir con imbéciles.

-Y será mejor que cuides tú sucio vocabulario conmigo, no le hablas a un pelagatos, hablas con un superior.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Sólo quería conversar un rato…

-Tus conversaciones nunca son agradables- interrumpió -Y no, no me voy a acostar contigo- finalizó leyendo sus intenciones, antes de seguir con su camino… No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar lo que quería.

 _¡Maldición! ¡De esta no te salvas! ¡Cumpliré mis caprichos cueste lo que cueste!_ \- exclamó mentalmente con una gran frustración.

 _Mientras en algún lugar del castillo…_

-¡Más te vale bajarme inmediatamente!

-Tus niñerías me obligaron a hacerlo- respondió mientras aterrizaba.

-¿Dónde me has traído?- preguntó bajándose de la escoba, antes de observar la ya conocida Torre de Astronomía.

-A hacer algo que me encanta hacer desde niño.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó con suma curiosidad.

Sí había algo que Astoria Greengrass no podía evitar, era evadir la gran curiosidad que el rubio le hacía tener.

-Ver las estrellas- respondió acercándose a uno de los balcones jalando a la castaña con él.

-Aún sigo enojada contigo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo estás.

-¿Cómo vas a saber tú cómo me siento?

-No sé cómo, o por qué, pero el brillo de tus ojos me indican tus emociones- explicó con simpleza.

-¿Ah sí?- exclamó sorprendiéndose.

-Sí, y también sé que te mueres por hacer esto- dijo mientras acortaba la distancia capturando su dulce boca, mientras se embriagaba del agradable aroma que su hermosa cabellera castaña desprendía y se deleitaba de su exquisito sabor a chocolate.


	21. Pequeñas dudas

_**Pequeñas dudas**_

-¿Así que esto es lo que haces cada vez que vienes?- preguntó Astoria luego de un largo rato en silencio mostrando una mirada claramente relajada.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pensabas?

-No, nada en especial.

 _No, para nada especial, solo que venías a este sitio a tirarte a una de las tantas perras con la cuales cuentan que andabas_ \- ironizó mentalmente.

-Pues sí… Cuando era pequeño mi madre solía contarme historias acerca de las estrellas mientras me enseñaban sus nombres y las constelaciones a las cuales pertenecían.

-Vaya, es bastante interesante…

-Lo es- afirmó con una sonrisa -Es una tradición de los Black conocer las diferentes constelaciones, además de ponerlas de nombre a sus hijos.

-¿O sea que de ahí viene tú nombre?

-Sí, la constelación de Draco.

-Del dragón- afirmó la castaña recordando cómo cada vez que realizaba un Patronus, aparecía un enorme y poderoso dragón.

-Es la traducción.

-Así que a tus hijos les pondrás el nombre de alguna constelación…

-Sí, es lo más probable… Pues a mi madre le complacería mucho que siguiera con la tradición.

-Oye Draco, ¿y cómo cuantos hijos te gustaría tener?- preguntó de repente haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño con diversión.

 _¡¿Es en serio, Astoria?! ¡¿Apenas están saliendo y ya le preguntas cuantos hijos le gustaría tener?! ¡Eres una imprudente! ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas!-_ se reprendió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín.

-Pues la tradición Malfoy dice que solo se debe traer un heredero, pero a mí me gustaría romper con esa estupidez… No es divertido ser hijo único- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Pero eso cuanto sería?

 _¡Ya cállate!_

-No lo sé, tal vez 6 o 7- respondió despreocupadamente.

-¡¿6 o 7 niños?! ¡Eso es un equipo de Quidditch!- exclamó escandalizada.

 _¡¿Es que acaso cree que los traen a domicilio o qué?!_

-Sí, me gustaría tener una familia grande- respondió el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos -Creí que no te gustaba el Quidditch- mencionó luego de unos segundos.

-No, bueno en realidad si me gusta pero no lo juego por mi miedo a las alturas.

-Yo haré que tu miedo desaparezca para poder jugar contra ti y aplastarte- anunció con una risa.

-Nunca estés tan seguro de eso, Malfoy.

-Confió en mis habilidades, Greengrass.

-¿No crees que deberíamos de volver? La enfermera se puede dar cuenta que me robaste.

-Yo no te robe, sabes que dentro de ti querías que lo hiciera- respondió con diversión posando sus ojos en aquellos color verde que tanto le gustaban.

 _Lamento decirte Astoria, que el teñido tiene razón_ \- coincidió su conciencia haciéndola ruborizar nuevamente.

Draco se quedó completamente embelesando viendo como aquel brillo que tanto le atraía seguía ahí intacto entre ese poderoso color esmeralda de los ojos de la castaña, haciendo que se imaginara por unos cuantos segundos a una pequeña niña de cabellos platinos y ojos color verde tan parecidos a los de su castaña, corriendo directo a sus brazos con una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa clamando su atención.

-¡Draco!- exclamó la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó distraídamente.

-Debemos volver pronto.

-Ya sé, ya me lo dijiste… ¿No puedes por un segundo dejar de será tan perfecta?

 _¿Acaso tiene doble sentido o es que ya me estoy volviendo loca?_ \- se preguntó mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

Y sí… El rubio había hablado con doble sentido, aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo hizo.

Sin nada más que añadir a sus confundidos y alocados pensamientos de cada uno, Draco tomó su escoba ayudando a subir a la castaña en la parte delantera (como era de costumbre), y se dispuso a descender de aquella Torre de Astronomía donde te mostraba una verdaderamente hermosa vista.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estaban?- preguntó Daphne con mirada severa al ver entrar a los chicos.

-Fuimos a dar un paseo, nos aburríamos bastante- respondió Astoria despreocupadamente haciéndole formar una sonrisa victoriosa al rubio.

 _¡Ajá! ¡Ahora si acepta que también quería irse!_

-Señor Malfoy, usted no puede venir a la enfermería a robarse un paciente y hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

-¿Y a usted quién le pidió la opinión?- preguntó Draco mirándola con desdén haciendo que Poppy comenzara a hervir de rabia.

-Como enfermera de Colegio tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo- contraatacó.

-¿Y a quién le importa eso?- preguntó con menosprecio.

-¡Ya cállense! Ya estoy aquí nuevamente, ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que usted señorita Greengrass salió sin mi permiso de la enfermería.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?... Además, es algo que a usted no le incumbe ni en lo más mínimo- declaró el rubio.

-En este mismo instante le avisaré al profesor Dumbledore…

-¿Alguna vez deja de ser tan metiche? No sé ni para qué se lo pregunto si la respuesta es demasiado obvia.

-¡Draco, basta!- reprendió la castaña -Señora Pomfrey creo que no es necesario que le avise al Director, yo le prometo que no volverá a pasar- finalizó con formalidad mientras que el rubio bufaba y rodaba los ojos pensando en cómo de mal le caía esa mujer.

-Está bien, señorita Greengrass- coincidió la enfermera entrando nuevamente a su despacho.

-Vieja chismosa- articuló el rubio bufando -¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?- exclamó con indignación al sentir como recibía un golpe en su brazo.

-Por ser tan irrespetuoso- respondió Astoria con seriedad.

-¡Pero es la verdad!- se defendió.

-Sea cierto o no, no debiste de ser tan grosero.

-¡Bueno, basta!- exclamó molesto al ver las pequeñas risas que soltaba Daphne.

-Siempre tu mal humor… Definitivamente no sé qué le viste hermanita.

-Daphne…- reprendió al ver la cara de puño que ponía el rubio -Mejor dime para qué me necesitabas.

-Ah, sí es cierto- respondió soltando un risilla.

-Al parecer Nott te tiene estúpida- dijo Draco con sorna.

-Igual que mi hermana a ti- contraatacó haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio se borrará inmediatamente.

 _¡Genial! ¡El día de ponerse en contra de Draco!_ \- exclamó con indignación.

-Daph, entonces… ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

-As, ya saben quién fue el que te envenenó…

-¿Quién fue?- preguntaron Draco y Astoria al tiempo.

-Pansy- susurró bajando la cabeza, pues aún le dolía que esa única persona que considerabas su amiga te hiciera daño a ti y a tu familia.

-Maldita hija de…

-¡Draco!- reprendió interrumpiendo lo que pudo haber sido un gran insulto.

-¡Deja de reprenderme Astoria! ¡Esa hija de puta trató de asesinarte!- exclamó colérico.

-En eso Draco tiene razón, As- coincidió la rubia con dolor.

-Sé que la tiene, pero puede mejorar su vocabulario.

-Déjate de niñerías, Astoria- dijo Draco iracundo antes de dirigir su mirada a la rubia -¿Sabes qué le van a hacer?

-No, pero nuestros padres se han ido después de visitarte al Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó Astoria con interés.

-Porque le quitaste algo que ella amaba… Le quitaste a Draco.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Acaso enloqueció? ¡Qué gran estupidez!- exclamó el rubio logrando colorarse de la ira.

-Técnicamente lo hice- expresó con mirada triste.

 _¿Y si Draco todavía amaba a Pansy? ¿Y si solo soy algo pasajero?... Destrocé algo que pudo ser para siempre…_

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?!

-Será mejor que los deje solos- dijo Daphne disponiéndose a salir de la enfermería y de la gran incomodidad que comenzaba a sentir.

-¿Draco?- preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú todavía sientes algo por Pansy?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero qué es lo que piensas! ¡Yo nunca sentí nada por ella! ¡Ella era la que estaba obsesionada conmigo!

-¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?- preguntó mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- respondió sin siquiera pensarlo -Astoria, ¿acaso no has entendido lo que siento por ti?

-Draco… Yo…

-Tú nada- interrumpió -Tori, yo nunca había sentido algo parecido a lo que siento cuando estoy contigo… Tú no te imaginas lo que sufrir cada día y noche que venía a esta estúpida enfermería para verte ahí postrada casi sin vida; No sabes el miedo que me dio pensar en la posibilidad de perderte, perderte aunque no te tuviera… Pero así fue, Astoria.- soltó dejando a la castaña con los ojos y boca abierta -No sé lo que es exactamente lo que me pasa, no sé por qué sucede, pero así es y no puedo ni quiero cambiarlo, el brillo de tus ojos me hacen querer cambiar, ver la vida en diferente perspectiva… Simplemente me siento bien estando contigo, no tienes ningún motivo el cual dudar de mí- finalizó mientras secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica.

-Te amo Draco… No te alejes nunca de mí- manifestó antes de lanzarse a besar sus labios con extrema dulzura y necesidad, sintiendo como algo renacía desde la profundidad de sus corazones y de su ser, mientras sus labios se acoplaban con perfección y danzaban a un solo compás de una dulce melodía para dos, logrando olvidarse de cualquier suceso que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo eran ellos dos compartiendo ese algo que nunca habían compartido con alguien más, y ese algo era algo que las personas del mundo conocían como el amor.

* * *

La semana había pasado volando y con ello el día en el cual a Astoria le daban el alta, algo que Draco agradecía a cada minuto desde la noche anterior.

-Muy bien señorita Greengrass, es un placer decirle que puede volver a su rutina diaria- informó Madame Pomfrey dedicándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Muchas Gracias- exclamaron todos los integrantes de la familia Greengrass.

-Aunque…

 _¡¿Y ahora qué demonios quiere ésta loca?!_ \- se preguntó Draco con disgusto.

-Aunque deberá venir cada semana de lo que queda del mes para confirmar que ya haya eliminado todo el veneno- añadió mirando con malicia al rubio.

 _¡Maldición!_ \- exclamó molesto… Más días para ver a esa loca, aunque de una cosa si estaba completamente seguro... Le daría una gran guerra.

-No se preocupe, mi hija sin falta vendrá cada semana a su revisión- contestó Maurice en el lugar de su hija.

-Entonces la estaré esperando por aquí la semana entrante- finalizó la enfermera antes de que cada uno se ocupara en sus asuntos.

-Ehh… ¿Señor Greengrass?- dijo Draco con cuidado una vez salido.

-¿Qué quieres muchacho?- preguntó el castaño con la típica mirada intimidante que usaba con él.

-¿Qué sucedió con Pansy? ¿Pagó por todo el daño que le hizo a Tori?

-A Astoria- corrigió con mirada severa haciéndole tragar en seco -Sí, hice que la metieran en una celda del Ministerio con alta seguridad, pues el Ministro dijo que era menor de edad para meterla en Azkaban, aunque en cuanto cumpla diecisiete harán el traslado.

-Me alegro mucho que hayan hecho justicia- respondió el rubio con alivio.

-Aunque tampoco me molestaría meter en Azkaban a aquellos que se quieran sobrepasar con mis hijas- agregó con penetrante mirada haciéndoles palidecer a un rubio y azabache de inmediato.


	22. La mente maestra

_**La mente maestra**_

-Será mejor que vayamos a la Sala Común, puede que la vieja esa te haya dado de alta, pero aún necesitas descansar.

-Madame Pomfrey- corrigió la castaña mientras que el rubio rodaba los ojos -Y no pienso ir a encerrarme nuevamente- replicó.

-Astoria necesitas descansar.

-Para eso existe la noche, ¿no crees rubito teñido?

-¡No soy teñido! ¡Soy natural!- exclamó indignado.

-Sí claro… Y yo soy pelirroja- respondió con una risilla.

-No te lo voy a repetir una vez más, Astoria… Debes descansar- dijo Draco claramente molesto.

-Y yo no te voy a repetir que no lo voy a hacer… Es más, me iré a ver a mis amigos, quiero darles la sorpresa de mi regreso a la libertad- manifestó con terquedad haciendo que el rubio se molestara más.

 _¿Acaso quiere más a esos Weasleys que a MÍ?_

-No puedes ir- exclamó con tono autoritario.

-¡¿Y quién eres tú para prohibirme que hacer?!- contraatacó comenzando a molestarse.

-Tori… Es que simplemente no puedes ir haciendo ese tipo de amistades…

-¡¿Y por qué no?!

-¡Porque son Weasleys! ¡Traidores de la sangre!

-¡No te voy a permitir que hables de esa forma tan despectiva de mis amigos! ¡Son personas iguales que tú y yo!- exclamó dolida, disponiéndose a ignorar al rubio y emprender su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-No te interesa- espetó molesta antes de cruzar el pasillo.

 _¡¿Cómo es posible que después de todo sigan con esas estupideces?! ¡Y Draco! ¡No puedo creer que todo hubiese sido cierto_ \- pensó con decepción y molestia, pues ahora comprendía todo lo que no había querido escuchar y aceptar, Draco, SU Draco era un chico de prejuicios.

 _¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creer que prefiera estar con esas comadrejas que conmigo! ¡Es completamente inaudito! ¡¿Cómo se puede enojar con eso, si es la verdad?! ¡Son traidores!_ \- pensaba un Draco enfadado dirigiéndose directo a su Sala Común.

-Pero, ¿qué hace una serpiente por aquí?- preguntó el retrato de la dama gorda con sorpresa, pues nunca en lo largos años que había estado en Hogwarts se había visto algo parecido.

 _¡Malditos prejuicios!_ \- bufó internamente.

-¿Podría avisarle a Fred y George Weasley que una persona le busca?- preguntó la castaña yendo al grano -Si no les molesta, preferiría que sea anónimo, por favor.

-Por supuesto- respondió la señora gorda desapareciendo.

-¡Serpientita!- gritaron los gemelos con una gran sorpresa al ver a su amiga al frente.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó feliz antes de abalanzarse a los pelirrojos con efusividad.

-¿Cuándo saliste?- preguntó George dando por terminado el cálido abrazo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- ahora fue Fred con el ceño fruncido.

-Salí hace algunas horas, y quería que fuera una sorpresa- respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ven, pasa… Estamos dando los últimos toques para nuestra broma.

-¡Genial, Fred!... ¿Y ya cambiaron de víctima?- preguntó con mirada inquisidora entrando a la Sala.

-¿Vas a ver a las chicas?- se apresuró George a cambiar de tema.

-Estarán muy felices de verte, ¿verdad Feorge?

-Por supuesto- declaro su gemelo mientras le daba leves empujoncitos a la castaña haciéndola subir a las habitaciones de chicas.

Astoria no era nada tonta, sabía que el punto blanco de los gemelos seguía siendo Draco, cosa que no le agradaba para nada; aunque dadas las circunstancias, no se negaba a darle una pequeña lección por prejuicioso.

La castaña tocó la puerta tres veces con suma delicadeza, sin responder los llamados que hacían sus amigas desde adentro de la habitación.

-¿Por qué nunca pueden decir su estúpido nombre?- preguntaba una pelirroja enfadada al tener que levantarse de su cómoda y reconfortante cama -¡Astoria!- chilló de alegría al ver a su amiga de pie junto al marco de la puerta.

-No respondí porque quería que fuera sorpresa- respondió Astoria entre el abrazo que le daba su amiga.

-Lo siento, As- dijo sintiendo un fuerte sonrojo.

-¡Me alegro mucho de verte!- exclamó Hermione atrapando a la chica en sus brazos.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verlas chicas, no saben lo dificil que fue quedarse tanto tiempo en esa enfermería.

-No creo que haya sido bonito- coincidió la ojimiel.

-Bueno… En ciertas ocasiones si lo fue- añadió mientras se coloreaba al recordar las recurrentes visitas del rubio.

-Y, ¿cómo entraste?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Le he pedido a la señora gorda que les avisara a tus hermanos- explicó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya… ¿Y cómo fue que Malfoy te ha dejado sola?

-Se nota que es demasiado sobre protector- añadió la pelirroja.

-No lo ha hecho, se reusó a que viniera, pero no me puede prohibir ver a mis amigos- respondió con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Al parecer alguien se ha enojado con cierto hurón- articuló Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, es un imbécil.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Es un tonto prejuicioso.

-Bienvenida a la realidad de Draco Malfoy- anunció la pelirroja con burla.

-Saben… Nunca creí que fuera así, puede que sus padres hayan influido en eso, ¿pero por qué seguir?

-No lo sé, As… Será mejor que se lo preguntes a él.

-Pues no hay ninguna respuesta a favor de eso.

-En eso As, tiene razón, Ginny.

-No le preguntaré absolutamente nada, sólo le haré dar una lección- señaló la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa, digna de la casa de Slytherin.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Hermione negando en diversión.

-¿Yo? No lo sé… Pero Fred y George sí.

-¿Tendrás ideas interesantes para venganzas?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Eres su hermana, deberías de saber que tienen las mejores- respondió Astoria con brillo en sus ojos.

-¿De quién te quieres vengar, Gin?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-De Zabini.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho?- preguntó Astoria anonadada.

 _¿Y ahora qué demonios ha estado planeando?_ \- se preguntó dando un suspiro, pues aún recordaba aquella conversación de la enfermería. Astoria tenía claro que si al moreno se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había poder mágico que se lo sacara… Su amigo ahora se sentía muy atraído por Ginny y estaba segura que intentaría de todas las formas satisfacer a sus caprichos, algo que obviamente la castaña se negaba a aceptar, pero que nadie podía intervenir ya que su hueca cabeza se negaba a escuchar los buenos consejos.

-¡¿Qué me ha hecho?!- bufó -¡Me ha estado tratando de seducir e incitar a hacer cosas malas desde hace días!- exclamó exasperada.

-Vaya…

-¡Serpientita! ¡¿Estás segura de no presenciar lo maravilloso?!- se escuchó la voz de George desde abajo.

Por más que no quisiera hacerle algo a Draco, la tentación subía en ella con rapidez, haciéndole pensar que de verdad lo merecía por prejuicioso.

-¡Bajo en seguida!- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro -No vemos luego chicas- exclamó Astoria saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse a los revoltosos de sus mejores amigos -¿Y bien?... Escuchó.

-Muy bien serpientita, pronto te darás cuenta- respondió Gred con malicia antes de dirigirse a la salida de la Torre mientras sostenía un pequeño frasco con una sustancia color amarillo.

Astoria se dedicaba a seguir a los gemelos, frunciendo completamente el ceño al ver donde se dirigían, pues la gran cancha de Quidditch estaba al menos un metro delante de ellos; sin gesticular palabra, la castaña se dedicó a entrar sigilosamente como se lo habían indicado sus amigos. Una vez dentro, Fred se encargó junto con la chica a vigilar la puerta del vestidor de los Slytherin mientras que George completaba la misión.

-¿Qué se supone que van a hacer?- preguntó la castaña por quinta vez sin obtener algo diferente que una sonrisa pícara.

-Vámonos antes de que las prácticas de Slytherin comiencen- manifestó el pelirrojo una vez terminada la travesura.

-¿Ahora si me lo dirán?

-Lo sentimos mucho serpientita…

-Pero es más divertido si solo ves los resultados- finalizó George mientras reía y Astoria los miraba indignada.

 _Si tan solo supiera quien fue la mente maestra…_ \- suspiró Fred con una risilla.

* * *

Pasadas unas dos horas aproximadamente, los chicos del equipo de Slytherin se dirigían a los vestidores para asearse antes de ir al Gran Comedor a cenar. Por su parte, Draco se encontraba teniendo una desagradable discusión con el moreno, ya que este le culpaba que la castaña ya no quisiera hablar con él como lo había hecho al principio de curso.

-¡Ya cállense par de idiotas! Esta es la discusión más estúpida que les he escuchado- gritó Theo hastiado -Si el señor Greengrass te escuchara decir que Draco tiene a Astoria algo así como una sumisa le mataría, Blaise… Y de paso a ti también por calumniar con algo así.

Draco al solo escuchar el nombre del padre de Astoria, palideció de inmediato.

-¿Y tú como sabes que no usó artimañas para quitarme a Astoria?

-Porque Astoria le quiere… Se le nota a kilómetros- explicó el azabache haciendo que rubio sonriera.

 _¡ME QUIERE! ¡ASTORIA ME QUIERE Y ES NOTORIO!-_ exclamó con felicidad en su mente mientras daba saltitos de felicidad tal cual niño pequeño y comenzaba a bañarse, aunque esa felicidad que sintió se apagó de inmediato al recodar que seguía enfadada con él por algo realmente estúpido, porque lo era, ¿no?

-Además, ¿no habías dicho que la considerabas como tu hermanita?- preguntó el azabache desde el cubículo de al lado.

-Sí, pero en otra época no lo veía así.

-Ya déjate de estupideces y deja el tema de Astoria con Draco de una buena vez, y a Weasley también.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Weasley?- preguntó Draco con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Es sexy!- se defendió el moreno rápidamente.

-Sí lo es- afirmó el azabache -Pero no es una muñeca desechable.

-¡Maldición Nott! ¡Estoy obsesionado con ella! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?!- respondió enfadado.

-Draco, ¿me podrías prestar tú jabón?

-Ahí tienes- respondió mientras se lo pasaba desde la parte de arriba del cubículo.

-¡POR LAS TANGAS COLORIDAS DE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!- gritó Theo completamente fuera de sí recibiendo el jabón.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HICISTE?!- exclamó el moreno igual de alterado que su amigo al ver la cabeza de Draco.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Qué me hice de qué?- preguntó confundido.

-¡MALDICION DRACO! ¡TE VES ESPANTOSO! ¡PARECES UNA GOLOSINA DE HONEYDUKES!- siguió Theo.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?- volvió a preguntar comenzando a enfadarse.

-¡Mírate en el estúpido espejo!- dijo Blaise haciendo que el chico obedeciera y soltara un grito ahogado al verse.

-¡¿PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS LO HA HECHO?!- gritó completamente colérico al ver lo que había sido su hermoso y sedoso cabello rubio plata, ahora convertido en rosa -¡ASESINARE AL QUE LO HAYA HECHO!

-Draco, ¿cómo vas a salir?... No puedes pasearte con esa monstruosidad en tu cabeza…

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡MIRA QUE NO LO SABÍA, NOTT!- exclamó rojo de furia.

-¡Ya deja de gritar! ¡No seas niñita!- intervino Blaise.

-¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALLES SIN….

-Cállate y busca una maldita solución, cabeza de chicle- interrumpió el moreno soltando una carcajada mientras se vestía y el pelirosa (anteriormente rubio) le lanzaba Avadas Kedavras con la mirada.

-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería para ver si la señora Pomfrey tiene algo para corregir esa monstruosidad- opinó Theo llevándose bufido por parte del rubio.

 _Mientras en los pasillos de Hogwarts…_

-Serpientita será mejor que vaya a tu Torre a esperar los resultados, nosotros debemos terminar unos cuantos asuntos- dijo George con mirada sombría.

-Espero que no haya sido algo muy malo, chicos- respondió Astoria con una mueca, pues el cargo de conciencia comenzaba a afectarle.

-No te preocupes, mejor ya vete- declaró Fred haciendo que la castaña asintiera y se retirara.

Los gemelos corroboraron que la Slytherin se hubiese ido para poder dirigirse a su última parada: la enfermería.

-Señores Weasley- saludó la enfermera con una sonrisa angelical y un hombre con voz grave.

-Madame Pomfrey… Señor Greengrass- saludaron los gemelos con brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-Y bien, ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?- preguntó Maurice con una mirada sombría.

-Estamos completamente seguros que ha funcionado- respondió George con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro que funcionó, hermano… Además, teniendo a Poppy como guía en la poción, estoy seguro que funcionó- afirmó Fred haciendo sonrojar a la enfermera.

-Nunca dudaría de ustedes- declaró el señor Greengrass entregándoles una bolsa que contenía una gran suma de galeones.

-Debo reconocer que fue una excelente idea, señor Greengrass- elogió George.

-Gracias, muchacho… Aunque la mayor parte fue de ustedes.

-Creo que el señor Malfoy se lo merecía por engreído- comentó Pomfrey con desdén.

-Y por meterse con mi hija- agregó Maurice.

-A todo esto… ¿Si habrá una segunda víctima?- preguntó Fred con picardía, recordando el día que el señor Greengrass los habían contratado para realizar dos bromas.

-Por supuesto que lo habrá muchacho, por supuesto- declaró Maurice entrecerrando sus ojos.


	23. Londres muggle

_**Londres muggle**_

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamaba el rubio mientras corría hacia su Sala Común con una toalla en su cabeza, tratando de cubrir el horrible tono de cabello que ahora llevaba por culpa de sabrá Merlín quién; entretanto, Theo y Blaise le seguían tratando de aguantar una que otra carcajada que amenazaban con escapar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Daphne con extrañeza al ver a un muy alterado Draco entrar a la Sala.

-Debiste de haberlo visto- respondió Blaise con diversión mientras que el rubio le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

-Draco, debes de ir a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey debe de saber que hacer- anunció Theo sentándose al lado de su novia.

-¡No voy a ir con esa diabólica anciana!- gritó furioso.

-¿Draco?- preguntó una chica asomando su cabeza desde las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¡Astoria! ¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Tienes que tener un contra hechizo!

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- preguntó confundida.

-Es mejor que lo veas, As- contestó Blaise antes de soltar una carcajada al ver como el rubio se aferraba a la toalla con más fuerza.

-¡Será en privado!- gruñó.

-¡Claro que no lo será!- exclamó Daphne con una sonrisa maligna disponiéndose a sacar su varita -¡Accio toalla!

Rápidamente la toalla abandonó la cabeza de Draco pasando a ser propiedad de la rubia, mientras dejaba ver el fuerte color rosa que poseía su cabello.

-¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN, DRACO! ¡TU CABELLO PARECE LA MISMÍSIMA TUNICA DE UMBRIDGE!- exclamó completamente asombrada.

-¡Cállate Daphne!- reprendió Astoria con molestia antes de que Draco pudiese insultar a su adorada cuñada.

 _Fred, George… ¡Declárense muertos!_

-Sigo insistiendo en que es mejor que vayas a la enfermería- manifestó Theo con una sonrisa, mientras que el rubio trataba en vano de quitarle la toalla a la rubia.

-¡Esa anciana lo único que haría es dejarlo permanente!

-Creo que yo tengo la solución- mencionó Astoria pensando en que sí Fred y George habían hecho la broma, debían tener el contra hechizo.

-Es mejor que te cubras la cabeza.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé, Zabini?!- bramó furioso, antes de tomar a Astoria de la mano y retirarse dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Draco, sabes por lo menos dónde vas?- preguntó Astoria con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, no era que se burlara del rubio… No, claro que no.

-Yo… Lo siento- exclamó parando su camino y tratando con gran dificultad de calmarse -¿Dónde vamos?

-Vamos a ver a Fred y George- respondió sin quitar su sonrisa, disponiéndose a seguir el camino.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esas dos sucias comadrejas me lo han dañado mí cabello?!

-En realidad creo que dañaron tú ego- respondió ocultando en vano una risilla.

-Astoria espero que no te estés burlando de mí- manifestó completamente indignado.

-Claro que no, aunque te digo que pareces un algodón de azúcar- expresó con una sonrisa tierna mientras revolvía su cabello.

-¿Un qué?

-Algodón de azúcar… Es una golosina hecha de azúcar con colorante especialmente color rosa, que es enredada en un palo.

-Pues no soy como eso… ¡Quiero mi tono natural!

-En cierta parte, te lo merecías.

-¡¿Estás loca?!

-No, te lo merecías por prejuicioso.

-¿Prejuicioso?... ¡Yo no soy prejuicioso!

-¡Sí lo eres y deberías cambiarlo!

-¡Bueno, basta! ¡Vamos donde esas dos sabandijas antes de que alguien pase y me vea en tan vergonzoso estado!

-No te llevaré hasta que sepas expresarte mejor de las personas.

-No es tan fácil como crees… Me han educado con esos ideales, no puedo cambiarlos de la noche a la mañana.

-¡Pues esfuérzate por hacerlo!

-Está bien, lo intentaré… Pero, no prometo nada- respondió sumisamente al ver la mirada asesina que la castaña le lanzaba.

-Por lo menos es un intento- resopló antes de retomar el camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¿No crees que será mejor ir por algún pasadizo?

-No, que esto te sirva de lección por prejuicioso- contestó la castaña con convicción haciendo el rubio bufara molesto.

 _¡Maldita la hora que dejé la túnica en los vestidores!_

Luego de llegar a la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el retrato de la Señora Gorda desapareció llevando el mensaje de la muy amable Slytherin, dejando ver después de unos cuantos minutos dos idénticas cabezas pelirrojas.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí- mencionó Fred con una sonrisa maligna al ver al chico de cabello rosa.

-Nos alegramos de verte serpientita, y con semejante compañía- declaró George con diversión.

-A propósito, lindo cabello, Malfoy…

-Definitivamente el cambio de look te sentó a la perfección- finalizó Fred antes de juntarse a la carcajada de su hermano.

-¡Malditas sanguijuelas! ¡Ustedes me dejaron así, ustedes me arreglan!- exclamó Draco con histeria.

 _¡NADIE se mete con el ego Malfoy!_

-Lamentamos decirte esto, huroncillo, pero no tenemos la cura de tus males…

-¿De qué hablas, George? ¿Cómo que no tiene el contra hechizo?- preguntó Astoria sintiendo molestia; pues por más de que el rubio se lo mereciera, y que pareciera un tierno algodoncito de azúcar, debía volver a la normalidad.

-Así como lo oyes, querida serpientita…

-Tal vez la señora Pomfrey lo tendrá- finalizó George, llevándose bufidos por parte del Slytherin y risillas por parte de su hermano.

-Draco, sí quieres volver a la normalidad, tendremos que ir…

-¡Maldita sea mi estúpida suerte!... Vamos antes de que me arrepienta…

-¡Suerte con eso, huroncillo!- exclamó Fred con burla antes de que los chicos pendieran el camino a la enfermería.

-Nos veremos luego, chicos- se despidió Astoria llevándose un asentimiento y una sonrisa por parte de los gemelos.

Los Slytherin trataron en vano de ocultarse de aquellos estudiantes que pasaban por los pasillos los cuales caminaban, haciendo que Draco se enfureciera cada vez más al escuchar las risas y comentarios del estudiantado; una vez que llegaron a la enfermería, Draco impidió que la castaña abriera la pesada puerta, pues dentro de la sala, había una conversación bastante sospechosa y mucho más las voces de las que provenía dicha charla.

 _-Gracias por todo tú aporte, Madame Pomfrey… Esto no hubiese funcionado si no fuese por tu exitosa poción._

 _¿Esa no es la voz de papá?_ \- se preguntó Astoria reconociendo la voz de su progenitor.

- _No olvide que los señores Weasley fueron los principales._

 _-Lo sé, pero usted fue la que supervisó… En todo caso, muchas gracias y ya nos veremos la próxima semana con nuestra segunda víctima… Una última cosa, no deje que Daphne y Astoria se enteren de esto._

 _-Pierda cuidado, Señor Greengrass, sus hijas no se tendrán que entrar de nada._

-¿Enterarme de qué, padre?- preguntó Astoria entrando rápidamente a la enfermería dejando a los adultos y a Draco con la boca abierta.

 _¿Cuándo hemos entrado?_ \- se preguntó Draco pasmado con lo que acaba de escuchar - _Entonces, ¿fue ese hombre que me hizo esto?_

-Astoria, hija, me alegro mucho de verte- respondió Maurice claramente nervioso.

 _¿Cuánto habrá escuchado?_ \- se preguntó mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-¿Enterarme de qué?- repitió Astoria mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Draco se sentaba en una camilla.

-Nada importante hija, ya sabes… Negocios aburridos- mencionó el castaño -Bueno, yo ya me iba- añadió tratando en vano de huir de su hija.

-¿De qué poción hablabas? ¡Y no quiero que evadas el tema ni que mientas!

-Astoria, hijita…

-Fuiste tú el que le cambió el color de cabello a Draco, ¿no es así?- interrogó la castaña claramente molesta.

 _¡Definitivamente se ha pasado!_

-¡Responde!- insistió.

-¡Sí fui yo!... Pero también con la participación de los Weasley y la enfermera.

-¡Usted me las va a pagar, vieja arpía!- gruño el rubio molesto -¡Quiero el contra hechizo ahora mismo!

-¡Es increíble que lo hayas hecho! ¡Te has comportado con un chiquillo de cinco años! ¡Debes de aceptar que Daphne y yo crecimos, que sí queremos que Theo y Draco estén en nuestras vidas, es porque así lo decidimos!

-Yo no quiero que estos imbéciles vayan a lastimar a mis pequeñas- declaró Maurice con cabeza gacha.

-¡Ya le había dicho que no lo iba a hacer! ¡Es lo último que quisiera hacerle a Astoria!

-Eso dicen siempre todos- replicó el señor Greengrass lanzándole una mirada envenenada al rubio.

-¡Basta!- interrumpió Astoria iracunda -¡Ya mismo le avisaré a mamá de lo que has hecho!

-No, cariño… No a tú madre- suplicó el hombre con cierto temor, pues sabía que Victoria poseía el genio del mismo diablo, y que gracias a ella sus hijas también lo habían heredado, muy a su pesar.

-¡Te aguantarás! ¡No quiero ver que vuelvas a hacer este tipo de espectáculos tan ridículos como el de hoy! ¡Y más te vale que te disculpes con Draco, en este mismo instante!- gruñó la castaña haciendo que los presentes pegaran un brinquito y Maurice afirmara con la cabeza -¡Es increíble que no te de vergüenza hacer todo esto!- renegó mientras miraba como su padre a regañadientes se acercaba a un molesto pero temeroso rubio.

-Muchacho… Lo lamento mucho…

 _Mentira, no lo lamentas… Claro que sí… No, no lo haces, solo lo haces porque temes el temperamento de tú hija_ \- declaró su conciencia.

-Está bien… Aunque, espero que sepa cómo arreglarlo, quiero que quede igual a mi tono natural…

-En eso se puede encargar la señora Pomfrey- respondió el señor Greengrass lanzándole una mirada matadora a la mujer, pues había dejado que su hija le reprendiera y SE HABÍA DIVERTIDO DE ELLO!

-¡¿Y a usted no le da vergüenza su comportamiento?!- exclamó viendo a la enfermera que se había puesto a realizar una poción -¡Espero que dejen a Draco en paz de una buena vez! ¡Puede ser muy orgulloso, engreído, ególatra, odioso en ciertas ocasiones…!

-Astoria… no creo que estés ayudando...

-¡Cállate, Draco!- exclamó molesta por ser interrumpida haciendo que el rubio rodara lo ojos -¡… y todo lo que quieran, pero no les da derecho a hacerle semejante cosa!... ¡Espero no volver a ver un comportamiento parecido, padre!

-Por supuesto que no, hija… Lo siento mucho… Aunque, si le llegas a hacer algo a mi hija te juro que no lo sentiré.

 _Nunca lo has sentido, Maurice…_

-Tenga- habló la señora Pomfrey por primera vez, tendiéndole a Draco, de mala gana, un líquido color púrpura.

Sin rechistar, Draco se bebió la poción de un solo bocado, rezando a Merlín y a Salazar que volviera a la normalidad, y que gracias a sus súplicas así fue… Rubio "natural" nuevamente.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y el asunto de la broma contra el precioso cabello de Draco había sido olvidado; aunque para el rubio no tanto, pues una venganza contra la enfermera sí iba a realizar y debía decir que ya se encontraba lista para ser usada, (venganza que por supuesto Astoria no estaba enterada). Una vez lista la poción envejecedora, se dispuso a revolverla junto con la poción parlanchín para obtener una muestra homogénea y amarilla.

-¿Draco irás a Hogsmeade con mi hermana?- preguntó la ojiazul viendo al rubio bajar con una sombría mirada.

-Claro que sí, nos veremos en la Entrada en media hora- respondió el rubio, antes de continuar su rumbo hacía la enfermería.

Gracias a Merlín, la diabólica mujer se había retirado dejando la enfermería completamente desierta; Draco aprovechando la suerte que llevaba consigo, se encaminó al despacho de la mujer depositando rápidamente la sustancia en su vaso de jugo de calabaza, para luego retirarse sin dejar rastro alguno del culpable.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Astoria al ver al rubio acercarse.

-Estaba terminando unos asuntos- respondió con una sonrisa maligna.

 _¡Vieja arpía! ¡Nadie se mete con un Malfoy sin salir ileso en el intento!_

-Ahora si podemos irnos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, Tori.

-Sabes Draco… He pensado en que tal vez podamos hacer algo nuevo…

-¿Algo nuevo como qué?- preguntó con extrañeza.

-¡Podemos ir a Londres muggle!- exclamó dando unos tiernos brinquitos.

-Tori, no creo que se conveniente ir a…

-No me puedes decir que no- interrumpió la castaña con pucheros.

-Tori pero es que…

-¡Eres malvado, Draco Malfoy!

-No soy malvado, solo digo que no es bueno ir hacía _ese_ lugar en específico.

-¡Cállate! Lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres- manifestó con clara tristeza en sus ojos, tristeza que Draco no iba a permitir.

-Está bien, iremos a Londres muggle- suspiró haciendo que Astoria se lanzara a sus brazos y besara sus labios con extrema dulzura.

 _Mientras en la enfermería…_

La señora Pomfrey había llegado a su despacho, a disfrutar de una tarde sin accidentes, ni molestos estudiantes que solicitaban su ayuda a cada minuto. Feliz de tener por fin un merecido descanso, se dispuso a disfrutar de su frío jugo de calabaza antes de dedicarse a terminar uno que otro papeleo que tenía pendiente.

Poco a poco y sin que la enfermera se diera cuenta, las pociones hechas perfectamente por el joven de cabellos platinos, fue surgiendo en ella, comenzando a encanecer su cabello mucho más de lo que ya lo llevaba diariamente, unas grandes arrugas aparecían haciéndole finalizar el efecto a las pociones de ocultamiento, (pues la señor Pomfrey las utilizaba a menudo para tratar de ocultar algunas de esas arrugas que hacían verla más vieja de lo que era) y cómo último mal, había comenzado a hablar mucho más de la cuenta.

-Que papeleo ni que nada, será mejor que me tome el día libre… Sí, eso es lo que haré, ni Dumbledore ni nadie podrá negarme mi derecho… No desperdiciare este hermoso día con todo este estúpido papeleo… Más tarde volveré para terminarlo, no, que más tarde, el lunes volveré y eso si es que aún no siento que he descansado lo suficiente… No soy una elfina doméstica, no pueden dejarme todo este tiempo encerrada en la enfermería con todos estos mocosos…

 _Mientras en el Caldero Chorreante…_

Una vez aterrizado en su escoba, ayudó a Astoria a bajarse para poder dejar su escoba bajo cuidado y dirigirse a la entrada al mundo muggle.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Draco con una mueca.

-Porque me quieres- respondió la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa, antes de jalar al rubio y poder entrar a Londres.

-¿Dónde se supone que iremos?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Todavía no lo sé, pero me gustaría hacer algo divertido.

-Oye Tori, ¿ya habías estado antes aquí?

-Por supuesto, mi padre nos traía a Daphne y a mí al parque de diversiones.

 _Su padre…_

-¿Al qué?

-¡Eso es! ¡Podemos ir al parque de diversiones! ¡Ven, Draco!- exclamó completamente feliz apresurando el paso mientras el rubio suspiraba con cansancio y dejaba salir una gran sonrisa al ver a su castaña tan feliz, realmente era hermosa.


	24. Parque de diversiones

_**Parque de diversiones**_

-¿Qué te ha parecido el parque, Draco?- preguntó Astoria con una sonrisa mientras se bajaban de la gran montaña rusa.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…

-Vamos Draco, no seas tan flojo- respondió con una risilla.

-¡¿Flojo?! ¡Esa cosa estaba endemoniada!- exclamó el chico con una mueca.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora?

-No sé… Todas estas cosas quieren atentar contra mi vida.

-No todas- respondió la castaña con diversión mirando como una sillas se elevaban a un no tan alto nivel y comenzaban a dar vueltas.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- afirmó el rubio contemplando unos caballos mecánicos que giraban a una velocidad bastante favorable -Vamos a esa.

-Draco, no me voy a montar en el carrusel… Ahí solo se montan los niños pequeños.

-Igual que tú.

-¡Yo no soy una niña pequeña!- exclamó con indignación.

-¿Ah no? Pues no parece, además haces sus mismas pataletas.

-¡Yo no hago pataletas!

-Claro que las haces, estás haciendo una en este mismo instante.

-¡Claro que no!

-Sigues siendo inmadura.

-¡Y habla el señor que se quiere montar en un carrusel donde solo se montan los niños de cinco años, porque le asusta todo lo demás!

-Claro que no, soy un Malfoy y no me asusto con nada.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué tal si llamó a mi padre?

-¡Bueno! ¡Está bien!

-Eso, muy bien- respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras el rubio bufaba.

 _Su padre, su padre, todo su padre… Condenado hombre._

-¡Mira Draco, algodón de azúcar!- exclamó Astoria con una sonrisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Así que esto era…

-Sí, a esto parecías… Te veías tierno- respondió, disponiéndose a comprarle un algodón al hombre.

-No sé qué le ves de tierno a eso.

-A esto no, a tú cabello sí, se veían iguales en todo, color, textura…

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres enfermarte de nuevo?- preguntó con extrañeza al ver como arrancaba un pedazo de ese esponjoso caramelo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-No me enfermaré por comer un poco de azúcar, Draco.

-¿Se puede comer?

-Claro que se puede… Toma, prueba- respondió metiendo un trozo a la boca del chico.

-Es bastante dulce… ¡Y se derrite!

-Es lógico, es hecho de azúcar- declaró soltando una risa.

-Me gustó- expresó, disponiéndose a agarrar un trozo más grande.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a esa atracción de allá?- preguntó con brillo en sus ojos.

-Tori no nos montaremos a algo que podamos morir- respondió mirando como una pareja era lanzada a gran velocidad y altura al vacío.

-Entonces iremos a esa.

-¡Ni creas que me voy a subir en esa cosa!- manifestó el rubio con terror al ver como los muggles bajaban a una gran velocidad de una torre.

-No es tan malo- opinó la castaña con diversión -Ven, vamos a hacer fila.

-¡No! ¡Dije que no me iba a montar y no lo haré!- exclamó resistiéndose a los jalones de Astoria haciendo que el algodón resbalara de sus manos.

-¡Has botado la cosa esponjosa!

-Te comparé un nuevo algodón de azúcar si nos montamos en esta atracción- señaló con una tierna mirada.

-¡No quiero morir joven!

-Eres un exagerado… No vas a morir, Draco- respondió mientras tiraba con más fuerza del pálido brazo del chico.

-¿No le tenías miedo a las alturas?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, les tengo miedo, pero aquí tienes seguridad, no te puede pasar nada… Vamos, Draco, solo una vez, ¿sí?- respondió haciendo tiernos pucheros.

-Está bien… Sólo una vez- cedió con rendición.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos rápido!

 _Definitivamente debo estar muy loco… ¡Ayúdame a no morir Salazar!_

Una vez que se hubiesen subido y agarrado con fuerza, (en el caso de Draco), la atracción comenzó a ascender de forma lenta y tortuosa, haciendo que cierto rubio comenzara a palidecer.

-Tori… ¿A cuánto vamos a subir?

-Ochenta metros aproximadamente- respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿O… Ochenta?

-Sí, es lo que dije… ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó con una risilla.

 _¡¿Miedo?!... No que va, solo ¡PAVOR!_

-No, los Malfoy no sentimos miedo- respondió formando una mueca en vez de sonrisa, mientras que Astoria rodaba lo ojos.

-¡Aquí vamos!- exclamó con extrema felicidad al ver como la atracción paraba en los respectivos ochenta metros mencionados.

-Por lo que más quisiste Salazar, que no sienta dolor- masculló tragando en seco y aferrándose aún más fuerte a la famosa seguridad.

-¡3!- comenzaron los muggles a contar regresivamente.

-¡2!- siguió la castaña soltando una carcajada al ver como Draco cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

-¡1!

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!- gritó Draco antes de ser callado por los gritos de los muggles al sentir como aquella atracción dejaba caer todo su peso a gran velocidad.

-¡WOOOW!

-¡DILE A MI MADRE QUE LA AMO Y QUE NUNCA LA OLVIDARÉ! ¡TORI, ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE NO TE HAYA PEDIDO QUE FUESES MI NOVIA ANTES DE MORIR, PERO TU PADRE NO ME DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡ASTORIA ERES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI OSCURA VIDA, Y CREO QUE TE AMO! ¡RECUERDAME Y LLÉVAME FLORES A MI TUMBA!- siguió gritando aún con los ojos cerrado, mientras esperaba que su alma saliera de su cuerpo tocando el arpa.

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya morí?- preguntó sin darse por enterado que desde hace unos cuantos segundos habían bajado y que una gran multitud los miraba.

-No tonto… Draco, ¿de verdad me amas?- preguntó Astoria con los ojos abiertos a la par.

-Yo… Sí, eso creo.

Astoria al escuchar la afirmación del rubio, se desprendió de la seguridad y se lanzó a besar sus labios con toda la ternura y el amor que podía sentir. La castaña sabía que ya nada importaba; no le incomodaba que aquellos muggles les aplaudieran, ni que algunas mujeres lloraran ante la escena, y ni siquiera que el encargado de la torre les exigiera que abandonaran la atracción… No, nada significaba más que poseer el amor de su chico, de su rubio teñido.

-Draco, mírame- pidió dulcemente acariciando su pálida mejilla, haciendo que el rubio dejara a la vista esos hermosos ojos grises que poseía y que volvían loca a la castaña -Te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Sin esperar una sola palabra más de su boca, Draco atrajo aún más a la chica para poder besar sus labios con más fervor, reclamando lo que era de su propiedad; poseyendo toda su droga, su exquisito sabor a chocolate, su dulzura y ternura… Todo, absolutamente todo. Una vez que sus pulmones reclamaban el aire, se separaron dedicándose una última sonrisa antes de disponerse a volver al Caldero Chorreante, pues el atardecer estaba comenzando a caer.

 _Mientras en Hogwarts…_

-Creía que estabas en Hogsmeade, Weasley.

-Y yo creí que habías muerto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañabas?- preguntó con una mirada sensual.

-¡No seas imbécil, Zabini! ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-A ti.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso te chiflaste?

-Debe ser… Estoy seguro que si estuviera en sano juicio no estaría hablando contigo.

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a buscar a una de tus admiradoras y me dejas en paz?

-¿Celosa?

-¡Ni es tus peores pesadillas! ¡Desaparece! ¡Hazme ese favor y háztelo a ti mismo!- exclamó furiosa antes de sentir como unos labios se apoderaban de los suyos de manera lujuriosa y jodidamente sensual.

 _¡¿Sensual?! ¡Puede ser muy sexy, puede tener el mejor trasero, pero sigue siendo el mismo IDIOTA!_

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A BESARME NUNCA MÁS EN TÚ DESGRACIADA VIDA, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!- bramó la pelirroja furiosa, mientras le propinaba una fuerte y sonora cachetada haciendo que su mano quedara plasmada en la piel morena del chico, seguido de un rodillazo en su partes nobles dejándolo tirado en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor -¡SI VUELVES A TOCARME UN SOLO TROZO DE MI PIEL, JURO QUE PASARAS MAS DE UNA SEMANA INTERNADO EN SAN MUNGO!- finalizó, disponiéndose a ir rápidamente a su Sala Común.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una castaña se levanta animadamente al recordar cada uno de los hechos del día anterior en aquel parque de diversiones. Con una gran sonrisa formada en sus labios, se dispone a arreglarse para poder bajar a desayunar y encontrarse con sus amigos antes de pasar otro agradable día con su rubio.

-Buenos días- saludó animadamente mientras bajaba de las habitaciones.

-Buenos días, hermanita- respondió Daphne con diversión al ver la tan feliz.

-Buenos días, As- siguieron los chicos con una agradable sonrisa.

-Vamos Tori- habló el rubio tomando la mano de su chica para ir rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar al Salón, Astoria pudo notar como la enfermera le lanzaba miradas envenenadas al rubio desde la mesa de los profesores, (cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto); aunque, lo que si le sorprendió fue la sonrisa victoriosa que Draco traía y que al parecer era dedicada a la Señora Pomfrey.

-¿Por qué le sonríes de esa forma?- preguntó sin dejar a un lado su curiosidad.

-Por nada importante- respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Draco…

-Te lo voy a decir pero no te enfadas, ¿bueno?- dijo con sumo cuidado mientras paraba de caminar.

-Está bien…

 _¿Qué habrás hecho, Draco?..._

-Ayer, antes de ir a nuestra salida le he dejado un pequeño regalito en su despacho.

-¿Qué clase de que regalo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Un pequeño invento que al parecer funcionó muy bien.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Junte la poción parlanchina y la envejecedora y se la puse en su jugo de calabaza.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-¡Serpientita!- exclamaron Fred y George abrazando a su amiga, haciendo que Draco por primera vez les agradeciera silenciosamente su gran interrupción.

-Creo que mejor te espero en la mesa, Tori- manifestó el rubio dirigiéndose a la mesa de las serpientes con rapidez.

-¡Draco!

-Vamos serpientita, no puedes enfadarte con él…

-Debes admitir que hizo un excelente trabajo- finalizó George pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

-Sí, tienen razón… Pero, él no tiene que saberlo- dijo Astoria con una maligna sonrisa.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- exclamó Fred con diversión.

-Oye serpientita, ¿por qué no volviste a las reuniones del E.D?

-A Draco no le simpatizó mucho la idea, no quiere que tenga problemas con Umbridge.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No puedes hacer caso de todo lo que te diga ese hurón!- exclamó George.

-Sí, además él es el jefe de la Brigada Inquisitorial, no creo que quiera hacerte algo…

-Fred tiene razón, te esperamos hoy y no aceptamos un no como respuesta- declaró el pelirrojo antes de dirigirse a su mesa junto con su gemelo, haciendo que la castaña rodara los ojos con diversión y se sentara en su mesa.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Draco?- preguntó al ver la cara preocupada del rubio.

Sin que el chico pudiera articular palabra alguna, le tendió el periódico a la chica haciendo que su mandíbula se desencajara rápidamente al leer la portada de El Profeta.

 _FUGA MASIVA EN AZKABAN_

 _Se ha confirmado que en la noche de ayer, unos prisioneros escaparon logrando burlarse de los Dementores que protegen las celdas de alta seguridad en la prisión de Azkaban. Aún no se sabe con exactitud cómo lo hicieron, pero estamos casi seguros que el muy experimentado en fugas Sirius Black, haya tenido que ver con la liberación de su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, juntos con otros peligrosos Mortífagos._


	25. Admitiendo el amor

_**Admitiendo el amor**_

Draco se retiró rápidamente del Gran Comedor antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, ¿de verdad quería que ella siendo tan dulce e inocente pasara por todos los horrores que su familia tenía?... No, definitivamente no quería que la chica sufriera por algo que no valía la pena. Si el señor Greengrass no le gustaba que estuviese con su hija, era porque ya sabría lo que su padre era y el rubio sentía que en cierta parte lamentablemente tenía razón de alejarla de él; sin embargo, su parte egoísta le decía que no era así, que luchara y que estuviera con ella pasara lo que pasara, pero, ¿quién tendría la razón?

Mientras que se dirigía a un sitio en cual pidiese meditar las cosas con más calma, pensaba en la única y más certera causa de la huida de su tía, y era Voldemort… Aquella momia con cara de enchufe que había regresado hace algunos meses atrás.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba el gran paisaje que la Torre de Astronomía le brindaba.

-Porque es depende de cómo quieras ver las cosas, Draco- respondió Astoria detrás de él haciéndole sobresaltar.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Te seguí- suspiró -Draco, no tienes que cargar con todo tú solo.

-No quiero incluirte en esto, Astoria… Déjame solo.

-Me quedaré hasta que quieras hablarlo.

Draco al darse cuenta de la terquedad de la chica, se volteó disponiendo a observar como su hermoso cabello castaño caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y sus labios se entreabrían provocativamente mientras leía sentada sobre aquel frío suelo.

 _No puedes ser tan egoísta_ \- se reprochó mentalmente sin dejar de posar sus ojos en ella _-La quieres… Y la quieres más que a tú propia vida_ \- reprendió su corazón - _¡Joder!... Esos labios, esas mejillas sonrosadas, sus cálidos brazos… No puedo, simplemente no puedo dejarla._

-¿Draco?- llamó Astoria viendo como unos ojos perdidos la miraban.

Sin articular palabra, el rubio se dispuso a sentarse a su lado mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

-Ella es mi tía- respondió bajando por primera vez en su vida la mirada.

-¿Bellatrix?

-Sí, la arrestaron días después de la Primera Guerra por torturar hasta la locura a los señores Longbottom.

-Yo… no lo sabía- masculló Astoria con los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa.

-Estoy completamente seguro que su huida fue por el regreso del Señor Oscuro.

-Voldemort.

-¡No digas su nombre!

-No le tengo miedo a su nombre, Draco…

-Veo que los Gryffindor te han pegado su heroísmo.

-No es heroísmo, simplemente es un nombre del cual no debes temer.

-A veces desearía ser tan inocente como tú lo eres- expresó acariciándole dulcemente su mejilla.

-Draco… Prométeme que no harás algo que no quieras- dijo mirándole fijamente a sus ojos, haciendo que el rubio suspirara pesadamente -Prométemelo.

-Yo… te lo prometo, Tori- declaró antes de besarla con intensidad y profunda necesidad.

 _Mientras en un pasillo del castillo…_

Un moreno caminaba tranquilamente buscando alguna compañera conocida que quisiera compartir su cama en aquella linda tarde de domingo. Al cruzar nuevamente el pasillo que dirigía hacía la gran escalera de caracol, observó como una melena pelirroja bastante conocida besaba desaforadamente los labios de un joven Ravenclaw.

 _Pero quién viera a la santurrona_ …

-Me gustaría ver la expresión de tus hermanos si te vieran en esta situación, Weasley- manifestó el moreno con una amplia sonrisa burlona.

Ginny, al reconocer la voz del chico, lanzó un gran improperio soltando antes de dirigirle una mirada envenenada.

-¿Tan desesperada estás?

-¡CÁLLATE!- bramó iracunda por su cinismo.

-¿Celoso, Zabini?- se mofó Michael Corner con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Ginny por la cintura.

-¿De un pobre diablo que ni siquiera a su novia le gusta que la cojan?- respondió el moreno con diversión al ver como la pelirroja forcejeaba de su agarre -Estás muy equivocado, debes saber Corner, que las mujeres darían lo que fuera para que yo les dedicara una simple e insignificante mirada.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres, Zabini?!

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí, pelirroja.

-¡Lárgate!- exclamó el azabache con furia.

-Ten mucho cuidado Corner, no le hablas a cualquiera, soy tú superior y no creo que quieras llevar todas las de perder- amenazó con la voz sumamente tranquila lo que hacía que a la pelirroja se le pararan los pelos.

-Te alcanzo luego, Michael- cortó Ginny llevándose un asentimiento por parte del chico antes de retirarse.

-Nunca creí que tuvieras tan malos gustos, Weasley… Deberías mejorarlos.

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿De verdad estás tan necesitada?

-¡A ti que te importa!

-Entonces es cierto… Dime algo pelirroja, ¿Buscas complacerte de Corner porque Potter no te la hora?

 _Harry… ¡Maldita Chang!_

Blaise al ver como el rostro de la pelirroja comenzaba enrojecer a tal punto que explotaría de ira, soltó una pequeña carcajada, pues había dado en su punto más débil… Potter.

-Deberías buscar a alguien mejor si tan solo quieres darle celos al cara rajada- susurró cerca de su boca -Sabes, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte… Si accedes, no dudes en buscarme esta noche en las Mazmorras cerca de las once- finalizó seductoramente, antes de disponerse a seguir su camino.

El moreno sonrió al imaginarse sus palabras en la mente de la pelirroja, pues estaba completamente seguro que justo en este momento estaría enfadada y con una gran guerra mental, mientras decidía si sería o no correcto ir a su encuentro… Y de hecho, Blaise no es equivocaba en absoluto.

 _Mientras en la Torre de Astronomía…_

Astoria se encontraba todavía sentada tranquilamente en el suelo de la Torre; aunque, esta vez dejaba descansar en su regazo la cabeza del rubio mientras le acariciaba su cabello dulcemente.

-¿Draco?

-¿Mhmm?- respondió con sus ojos cerrados, extasiado de la ternura que usaba en él.

 _¿De verdad la merecía?_

-Quiero conocer a tus padres- manifestó, encontrándose rápidamente con dos iris de profundo color mercurio.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, me gustaría conocerlos- afirmó sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

-Tori… No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?

-No creo que a tú padre le agrade la idea de que conozcas al mío.

-Nuestras madres son amigas, ¿no?

-Sí, lo son… Pero el problema es de nuestros padres.

-No me interesa la opinión de mi padre.

-Debería…

-Draco, sé que tú padre es seguidor de Voldemort, y la verdad es que no me preocupa en lo más mínimo.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Es tú padre y me gustaría conocerlo.

-¿Por qué quieres conocer a mis padres, así tan de repente?

-Porque quiero agradecerles de traer al mundo el amor de mi vida- respondió mirándolo con ternura.

Sin poder resistirse más, el rubio tomó el cuello de la chica haciéndola inclinarse y poder deleitarse una vez más de la droga que su boca desprendía. ¿Cómo podía ser que de sólo ver sus ojos se desvaneciera toda oscuridad? ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce con alguien como él? ¿Cómo hacía para moverle el suelo con tan solo un beso? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿cómo hizo para cambiarle la forma de ver la vida?... La amaba, amaba cada una de las expresiones que hacía cuando hablaba o replicaba sobre algo, amaba sus pataletas y berrinches de niña pequeña, amaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus efusivos abrazos que le hacían sentir protegido y querido, amaba su positivismo, su inocencia… Aunque no se lo dijera, la amaba, simplemente amaba todo de ella. ¿Defectos? Siempre tenía la razón y Draco no lo consideraba como un defecto en sí, sino como una cualidad más de su lista.

-Draco tengo que decirte algo, pero debes prometerme que no te vas a enojar- dijo después de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con extrañeza y curiosidad.

-Fred y George me han invitado nuevamente a participar de las reuniones en la Sala de Menesteres, y la verdad es que me gustaría asistir.

-Tori, sabes que no quiero que tengas problemas con Umbridge… La última vez Goyle les acusó, no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

-Lo sé, pero Goyle puede ser distraído por un rubito teñido- dijo alborotando su cabello haciéndole ver más sexy de lo que ya era por naturaleza.

-¡No soy teñido!- replicó el rubio mientras que la castaña reía -Está bien, trataré de mantenerlos alejados de la Sala.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!- chilló complacida tirándose encima del chico con un efusivo abrazo.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó el chico al ver a la castaña levantarse.

-Debo ir a la reunión, comienzan en cinco minutos- respondió haciendo que Draco bufara.

 _¡Maldita la hora que le dije que sí!_

-Creí que serían la próxima semana u otro día, pero no ya- replicó con molestia.

-Lo sé, pero prometo estar puntual en la Sala Común para que podamos ir a cenar juntos, ¿te parece?

-Está bien- suspiró resignado.

-Dale Draco, te dejo libre un par de horas para que puedas hacer lo que gustes.

-¿Lo que guste?

-Sí, menos ir buscando ciertas zorras con faldas- manifestó, formando en Draco una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Celosa, Greengrass?

-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar, Malfoy- aceptó.

-Pierde cuidado, castañita, que si me robo una chica será a ti.

-Entonces, estaré esperando con ansias que mi rubito ladrón me lleve.

-Quita esa sonrisa, no quiero que atraigas imbéciles y menos esos con complejo heroico- manifestó haciendo que la castaña sonriera aún más.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy?

-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar, Greengrass- repitió con una sonrisa disponiéndose a darle un último beso antes de que se marchara.

 _¿Un día para conocer a mis padres?_ \- pensó mientras meditaba todas las posibilidades de hacerla convencer de lo contrario, aunque sabía que Astoria no se rendiría tan fácil y utilizaría ciertos métodos para hacerle aceptar y cumplir con sus caprichos - _Aquel día, será un día largo, bastante largo._


	26. Vacaciones de navidad

_**Vacaciones de navidad**_

Los días pasaban con rapidez y con esto las más esperadas vacaciones de Navidad. Astoria se había enterado que el padre de los Weasley había tenido un accidente en el Ministerio, y que por esto los chicos no viajarían con los demás estudiantes en el Expreso devuelta a casa.

-Tori, ¿Estás lista?- preguntó un rubio detrás suyo.

-Sí, vamos.

Draco sin esperar algo más, tomó el equipaje de Astoria mientras que le tendía su brazo derecho y se encaminaban al Gran Comedor a desayunar antes del viaje.

-¡Tori! ¡Draco!- exclamó Daphne con felicidad al verlos llegar a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Hola chicos- saludó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Hola As- respondieron mientras correspondían a su sonrisa.

-Al fin vacaciones- suspiró Blaise.

-No ha sido tan malo… Bueno, aparte Umbridge.

-No sé qué te hizo Dolores para que la odies, Astoria- negó su hermana.

-¡Nació! ¡Simplemente bastó eso para que la odie!

-Tranquilízate, As… Mira más bien lo que viene ahí- interrumpió Blaise al ver una lechuza dirigirse hacia la castaña.

-¿Pig?- preguntó con extrañeza, antes de que la lechuza le tendiera un sobre rojo.

-Recibiste un vociferador, As- dijo Theo con diversión.

-¿Quién lo envía?- preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

-¡Es de Gred y Feorge!- saltó de alegría disponiéndose a abrirla rápidamente.

-¿De quién?- preguntaron los chicos con extrañeza.

 _¡SERPIENTITA!_

 _Sabemos que te estás preguntando por qué te mandamos un vociferador y no una carta, pero imaginamos que extrañarías nuestras voces… Y cuánta razón debemos de tener Fred, sabemos lo increíbles que somos… Nos hemos salido del contexto, George… Sí, tienes razón... Bien, lo que te queríamos comunicar es que hemos tenido una conversación con nuestra madre y nos ha dicho que… ¡PUEDES PASAR UNA SEMANA EN NUESTRA CASA!... Bueno si tú quieres, claro… Claro que debe de querer Fred, nos extraña y desea nuestra compañía… Tienes razón y más que la de ese hurón oxigenado… Nuevamente nos hemos salido del contexto, Fred… En todo caso, esperemos tú lechuza con la respuesta… Mamá estaría encantada de conocerte... Por supuesto que lo estará, George… ¡Hola As! Espero que vengas a nuestra casa, podríamos pasar tiempo de chicas con Hermione… ¡Ginny, salte de nuestro mensaje!... Ignora a la enana… ¡No soy enana!... Ginny, no creo que todo Hogwarts quiera darse cuenta de las absurdas pataletas que haces… Ya cállate Geroge, mejor llévate a Ginny fuera de aquí… Sí, fuera de aquí enana… Perdón por eso, en todo caso esperamos tu respuesta lo más pronto posible… Un saludo de parte de toda la familia Weasley… Excepto del idiota de Percy, Geroge… ¡TE QUEREMOS!_

-¡No irás!- sentenció Draco una vez destruida la carta.

-¡Claro que iré!- exclamó Astoria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esos chicos me caen bien- dijo Theo haciendo que la castaña asintiera sin dejar su sonrisa.

-No creo que a nuestra madre le agrade mucho la idea, As.

-Me vale lo que diga, sé que papá estará de acuerdo...

 _¿Habrá algún día que el Señor Greengrass y yo estemos de acuerdo?... No, Draco, nunca._

-¡Pues yo no quiero que vayas! ¡Una semana rodeada de…!

-¿De qué, Malfoy?- interrumpió la castaña enfadada.

-De todo ese complejo heroico - finalizó, soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver como la castaña ablandaba el semblante.

-¿Ya tienes el día que iré a conocer a tus padres?- contraatacó.

-¡¿Irás a conocer a los señores Malfoy?!- preguntó Daphne con sorpresa.

-Sí, pero Draco aún no tiene la fecha.

-Mi madre te enviará una lechuza indicándote el día, Tori- respondió, llevándose una sonrisa por parte de la ojiverde.

-¡Genial!

-Será mejor que vayamos al tren de una vez, después no habrán compartimentos- opinó Blaise, haciendo que los chicos asintieran y se dirigieran a las carrozas.

* * *

El primer gran día para la castaña había llegado, pues aquella tarde viajaría por la Red Flu hasta la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, tal como se lo habían señalado los gemelos al recibir su confirmación. Astoria tomó su pequeña maleta con lo necesario, y se dirigió a la chimenea de la Mansión.

-¿Tienes todo lo necesario, Tori?- preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

-Sí, está todo listo.

-Hubiese preferido que pasaras un día con esos Weasleys y una semana con Cissy- dijo Victoria con reprobación.

-¿Estás loca? ¡De ningún modo!- reprochó Maurice.

-Mi madre tiene razón, As- apoyó Daphne con un suspiro.

-¡Tonterías!- manifestó su padre.

-De todas formas, Astoria, deberás llegar puntual a la cita que tienes con Cissy.

-No me perdería ese día en la Mansión Malfoy, madre- respondió Astoria haciendo que su madre sonriera complacida y su padre rodara los ojos.

-Bien, espero que te comportes… No quiero escuchar alguna queja, deberás comportarte como toda una Greengrass.

-Así será padre.

-Bien, y dale mis saludos y pronta recuperación a Arthur, me cae bien ese hombre.

-Se los daré- sonrió.

-Y a sus hijos, esos muchachos son muy agradables… Sabes, no me molestaría que te casaras con uno de ellos, son bastante apuestos también.

-¡Maurice!- reprendió Victoria con una mueca.

-Sólo son mis amigos, papá… Además sabes muy bien que Draco es mi novio y lo amo.

-Sí como sea… Es mejor que vayas rápido, no es nada formal que un invitado llegue tarde.

-Cuídate mucho Astoria, y recuerda tú cita con Cissy.

-Sí madre- respondió con voz cansina -Adiós a todos, nos vemos en una semana- añadió mientras tomaba los polvos Flu -Número 12 de Grimmauld Place- finalizó en un murmuro antes de ser tragada por las llamas verdes.

-¡Serpientita!- gritaron los gemelos al tiempo, viendo a una castaña salir de la chimenea repleta de hollín.

-¡Fred! ¡George!- chilló con una gran sonrisa lanzándose encima de los pelirrojos.

-Qué alegría es volver a verte

-Lo sé, también los extrañé, George.

-Bienvenida cariño, soy Molly Weasley- dijo la voz maternal de la pelirroja mientras que con un movimiento de varita le retiraba todo el hollín de su ropa.

-Muchas gracias, señora Weasley… Mi nombre es Astoria Greengrass- respondió con una sonrisa tendiéndole una mano, siendo rápidamente rechazada por un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-Puedes llamarme Molly, Astoria… Espero que no te moleste pero compartirás cuarto con Ginny y Hermione.

-Claro que no me molesta, somos amigas.

-¡Astoria!- gritaron Ginny y Hermione abalanzándose a abrazar a la chica.

-Qué bueno que ya estés aquí- dijo Harry amigablemente.

-Así que tú eres Astoria- habló una voz grave detrás suyo -Sirius Black- se presentó.

-Mucho gusto señor Black.

-Es una verdadera sorpresa que tú madre te haya dejado venir.

-De hecho no lo hizo, pero mi padre intervino de inmediato- sonrió.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Fred con el ceño fruncido.

-No en realidad, pero su madre siendo parte de la familia Rosier era bastante cercana a la familia Black… Mi adorable madre era muy unida a su abuela- explicó Sirius.

-Ahora comprendo de donde sale tú maldad, serpientita- opinó el pelirrojo con diversión.

-¡George!- reprendieron su madre, Ginny y Hermione.

-No, está bien, además creo que en eso tienes razón- rió Astoria junto con Fred y Sirius -Mi padre no deja que mi madre hable mucho sobre su familia y esa debe ser la razón.

-No me sorprende para nada, el Señor Greengrass a pesar de ser Sangre Pura tiene unos ideales completamente distintos a los de su mujer- dijo Arthur Weasley -Un placer tener aquí, Astoria.

-Lo mismo le digo Señor Weasley, espero que se encuentre en mejor estado… Mi padre le ha mandado sus cordiales saludos y pronta recuperación.

-Muy amable de su parte, gracias- respondió el patriarca.

-Salgan todos de la cocina, voy a empezar a hacer la cena- sentenció Molly sacándolos a todos.

-Así que esta es su casa…

-No en realidad, pero… ¿Crees que podamos decirle, Fred?

-¿Decir qué?- preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

-Claro que sí, es nuestra amiga.

-Tienes razón, además, si está el murciélago también, no veo por qué no.

-¿Hablan del profesor Snape?

-Sí, George, puede saberlo- finalizó ignorando la pregunta de su amiga.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira serpientita, te lo vamos a decir, pero es un secreto…

-Aquí es el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix- soltó haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

-Es una organización que lucha contra el sujeto sin nariz y sus Mortífagos.

-¡Eso es grandioso!

-Sí, lo es- afirmó George.

* * *

En los dos que ya habían pasado, Astoria había disfrutado de sus tardes llenas de juegos, bromas y risas, sólo esperaba que en lo que restaba de su semana en su estancia con los gemelos fuera igual o mucho mejor; aunque, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia al pensar en cierto rubio de ojos grises el cual extrañaba con locura. Como anhelaba que las horas pasaran rápido para visitarlo y poder volver a sentir sus fríos pero exquisitos labios contra los suyos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ginny entrando junto con la ojimiel a la habitación que compartían.

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que tenía un compromiso con los Malfoy?

-Sí.

-Pues ha llegado ese día.

-Vaya… ¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó Hermione.

-No te negaré que sí un poco- respondió haciendo que la pelirroja riera.

-Ven te ayudo a que te arregles- anunció llevándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la castaña.

Ginny comenzó a peinar y organizar el oscuro cabello de su amiga, recogiéndolo en una coleta mientras hacía que sus rizos cayeran de forma estilizada sobre su hombro izquierdo, para luego agregar un pequeño broche plateado sobre el lado del flequillo. Una vez listo el peinado, se dispuso a poner un poco de color en sus párpados, mejillas y labios, para finalizar con el corto vestido color verde pálido, sandalias y accesorios a juego.

-Estás bellísima, As- halagó Hermione con una sonrisa al verla bajar.

-Todo fue gracias a ti, Gin.

-No fue nada.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hicieron contigo, serpientita?!- exclamó Fred con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Estoy muy mal?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Claro que no, solo que ahora si pareces de los tuyos- respondió George divertido.

-Más le vale a Malfoy no poner un solo dedo en lo que la tela no alcanzó a cubrir- reprobó Fred.

-¡Ya cállate!- exclamó sonrojándose violentamente.

-Sí, ahí dentro sigue estando nuestra amiga, Fred.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-En la reunión- respondió Harry.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme, nos veremos en la cena- dijo Astoria dedicándoles una sonrisa -¡Thali!- llamó haciendo que su elfina apareciera, para disgusto de Hermione -Llévame a la Mansión Malfoy, por favor.

-Con gusto ama Astoria- respondió tomándola de la mano mientras se giraba sobre sí y aparecía en la Mansión, donde los elfos de la familia Malfoy se dispusieron a llevarla a justo donde su ama les había ordenado.

-Astoria querida, estaba esperando a que llegaras- dijo Narcissa Malfoy con una sonrisa forzada.

-Muchas gracias señora Malfoy- respondió admirando lo oscura que era la sala de la Mansión.

-Puedes llamarme solo Cissy, querida…

-Así que tú eres Astoria Greengrass- interrumpió una voz gélida detrás suyo.

-Mucho gusto señor Malfoy- contestó de forma formal.

-Draco está en su habitación, linda, uno de los elfos te llevará.

-Gracias señora… Cissy- corrigió de inmediato, formando en la rubia una sonrisa.

Tal como lo había dicho la Señora Malfoy, un elfo apareció de inmediato dirigiéndola a la habitación de su novio, sin que este replicara.

-¿Draco?- llamó con cuidado mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

-Tori- respondió con voz apagada.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-No- mintió -Sólo te extrañaba.

-Pues ya estoy aquí, yo también te extrañé rubito- soltó abrazándolo con fuerza.

Draco al sentir los brazos de la chica alrededor suyo, no pudo evitar aferrarse a ella con fuerza, ¿cómo podía acertar en sus más profundas peticiones sin que ella lo supiese? Astoria no sabía cuánto había extrañado esos cálidos abrazos que le dada una sensación de seguridad.

-Te extrañé mucho, Tori- murmuró contra su cuello, disponiéndose a plantar pequeños besos.

 _¿Por qué tenías que haber venido a este infierno, pequeña?_ \- pensó con culpabilidad.

-Estás hermosa- apreció.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien? Te noto algo raro…

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo- respondió con mirada triste.

-Draco exijo saber que sucede- manifestó comenzando a molestarse, haciendo que el rubio suspirara con pesadez.

-Ella está aquí.

-¿Quién?- preguntó sin entender.

-Llegó una hora antes que tú…

-¿Quién está aquí, Draco?- volvió a preguntar acariciando su suave mejilla.

-Bellatrix- soltó mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, expresándole todo el temor que su orgullo no le dejaba admitir.


	27. Mansión Malfoy

_**Mansión Malfoy**_

-Draco, está bien- habló luego de un largo rato de silencio.

-¡NO! ¡No está bien, Astoria! ¡¿Es que no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?!- respondió completamente exaltado, haciendo que la castaña quedara inmóvil, pues nunca lo había visto en aquel estado.

-Draco…

-Lo siento- interrumpió dando un suspiro -Pero Tori, nunca se sabe lo que puede hacer esa mujer.

-Lo sé, Draco… He escuchado todo lo que dicen sobre ella…

-No es lo mismo.

-Pero no creo que estando tú madre aquí, pueda hacerte algo- finalizó dándole un suave apretón de mano, antes de sobresaltarse por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Amo Draco, su madre dice que deben bajar- informó el elfo con obediencia.

-Bien, ahora largo- gruñó haciendo que la castaña le golpeara el brazo.

-Muchas gracias, en un momento bajamos, puedes retirarte- corrigió mientras que el rubio rodara los ojos y el elfo asintiera con ojos aguados, nunca en todo lo que llevaba trabajando en la Mansión le habían hablado con tanta amabilidad.

-Son simples elfos, Astoria… No merecen nuestro buen trato.

-Tienen sentimientos como nosotros, deberías de cambiar el trato hacia ellos… Si no fueran por los elfos, ¿Quién cocinaría? ¿Quién lavaría y organizara tú ropa? ¿Quién mantendría tú habitación pulcra? Ellos te sirven a toda hora y como muestra mínima de agradecimiento debes tratarlos con humildad- manifestó con dulzura demostrando el poder de dejar a las personas sin que decir y con la conciencia palpitándole culposamente.

-Será mejor que bajemos- anunció después de unos segundos, llevándose un asentimiento.

Con el miedo latiéndole a mil por hora, Draco tomó la mano de la castaña y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la Mansión con sumo temor, ¿quién diría que tú casa podría causarte tanto miedo?

-Qué bueno que ya están aquí- Narcissa sonrió falsamente al ver a su hijo y acompañante.

Como deseaba que aquella chica tuviera que presenciar la extrema locura de su hermana… Y como deseaba que Draco no tuviera nunca que darse por enterado de eso que en muy pocos días debía, pues sabía que si ella no lo hacía, su marido y hermana sí.

-Cissy afuera ha empezado a nevar, así que tomaremos el té en la Sala- anunció una voz divertida desde el otro lado -Veo que tenemos una invitada, ¿quién es?

-Ella es Astoria Greengrass, Bella- respondió su hermana.

-Vaya sobrinito, no me había dicho que tenías novia- rió -Y dime chiquilla, ¿te quedarás a cenar?

-Le había pedido a Astoria que se quedara, ¿verdad, linda?

-Claro que sí señora Malfoy- respondió con una sonrisa.

 _Esta será una larga noche-_ suspiró el rubio con pesadez - _Todo estará bien…_

-La merienda ya está servida, ama Narcissa- informó el elfo retirándose inmediatamente.

\- Estoy segura que tú también formaras parte de sus filas, ¿no es así?- preguntó penetrando su siniestra mirada en los ojos verdes de la castaña mientras se dirigían a la gran sala de estar.

 _¡Maldición! ¡¿Es que no puede quedarse callada ni un minuto?!_

-Deberías de pensar con menos intensidad, Draco- habló haciendo que la sangre del rubio se helara -En estás vacaciones te enseñaré oclumancia, aunque te advierto que al Señor Tenebroso no le podrás ocultar nada.

Astoria no podía articular palabra alguna, si en las fotos del periódico tenía aspecto maniático, en persona era aterradora.

-¿Por qué no mejor te largas con tú inútil padre y nos dejas en paz?

-Bella…

-A la chica le pasará lo mismo si estás o no con ella- finalizó con diversión ignorando la suave advertencia de su hermana.

-Esta es mi casa, así que hago lo que se me dé la gana- manifestó sentándose junto a la castaña.

-Será mejor que te calles, sabes que no soy piadosa y no me molestaría divertirme un poco contigo en presencia de tu novia.

-Astoria querida, cuéntanos, ¿Qué tal te ha parecido Inglaterra?- preguntó Narcissa interrumpiendo las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban su hijo y hermana.

-Muy bien, señora Malfoy, mi padre me traía en vacaciones así que se puede decir que conozco una gran parte- respondió mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación, Astoria.

-No podía quedarme con las ganas de conocerla, señora- contestó, ignorando olímpicamente a la siniestra mujer, muy a disgusto de ella, pues NADIE osaba por ignorarla con tanta valentía.

Bellatrix, aburrida de la conversación entre su hermana y sobrino con la chica, decidió divertirse un poco. Sin que se dieran cuenta, se introdujo en la mente de su víctima hurgando cada recuerdo, miedo y pensamiento vivido a lo largo de su vida, comenzando a deleitarse por todo el sufrimiento que había sentido cada vez que su madre le maltrataba tanto física como psicológicamente.

* * *

 _-Astoria, yo… te quería pedir perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar en tú niñez…_

 _-Madre…_

 _-Déjame terminar… Astoria, el verte en ese estado me hizo dar cuenta lo valiosa que eres en mí vida, y lamento muchísimo los estúpidos celos que te tuve solo por ser tan diferente a mí, tan noble y sin rencor ni odios en tú corazón… De verdad lo lamento demasiado, hija, sé que no merezco tú perdón por todo el mal que te hice pasar pero me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos mejor- finalizó derramando unas gruesas y amargas lágrimas._

 _Si crees que Victoria te pidió "disculpas" estás muy equivocada… Eres realmente una estúpida Astoria Greengrass, aunque debo admitir que tú querida madre es una excelente actriz, sus palabras solo pueden convencer a una bastarda que solo quiere ser amada_ \- pensó Bella, antes de volver a penetrar su mente.

* * *

 _-Sí, soy Astoria, mucho gusto- respondió la castaña tendiéndole la mano._

 _-Mi nombre es Ginny, es un placer._

* * *

 _-Te quiero presentar a mis amigos, ven un momento- dijo la pelirroja arrastrando a la castaña hacía una banca sin importar lo que el moreno dijera -Ellas son Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood... Y ellos son Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom y uno de mis hermanos Ron Weasley- dijo señalando a cada uno de los presentes -Y ella es Astoria Greengrass._

 _¡Maldita traidora!_ \- exclamó Bella con gran repulsión.

* * *

 _-Yo sé quién fue el culpable del envenenamiento de Astoria Greengrass._

 _-¿Quién fue el bastardo que le provocó tal desgracia a mi hija?- preguntó señor Greengrass completamente exaltado mientras tomaba al castaño por el cuello._

 _-Pansy… Pansy Parkinson._

 _Era lo mínimo que te merecías por traidora a la sangre… Pero, ¿por qué Parkinson lo hizo?_

* * *

-¿Bella?- llamó Narcissa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó.

-Has estado muy callada, ¿pasa algo?

-Mejor hablemos de algo más… interesante- respondió mirando fijamente a la castaña llevándose un estremecimiento de su parte.

-Nos encantaría escuchar esas cosas tan interesantes que tienes por contarnos, tía- ironizó Draco con burla.

-Y a ti más que nadie deberían de interesarte, querido- contraatacó, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño -Estoy segura que pasarás una magníficas e inolvidables vacaciones de verano.

-¿Las tendré?- preguntó con sorna.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño- respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa -Te unirás si no quieres que consuele un poco a tú más grande adoración- finalizó con sarcasmo.

-Me retiro un momento, permiso- anunció Astoria.

-Adelante querida, estás en tú casa- declaró Cissy amablemente.

-Gracias- sonrió antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Draco cariño, me gustaría que hablaras con tu padre, me ha dicho que tiene algo muy importante que decirte- anunció la rubia.

-Mañana hablaré con él- respondió Draco sin importancia ignorando la ausencia de su tía.

Astoria se dispuso a pasar por largo pasillo, para llegar al baño y poder despejarse un poco, no sabía con exactitud el por qué pero se sentía bastante afligida, era como si de un momento a otro todos sus miedos y sufrimientos hubiesen revivido de la nada.

 _Lo mejor será que me refresque un poco_ \- pensó, antes de sentir como alguien la tomaba de su cabello y la arrastraba hacia una habitación oscura y alejada de las demás.

-Más te vale que te quedes callada maldita traidora- escupió con asco mientras la arrinconaba -Sé lo que eres y sé todo lo que has vivido… No eres más que una asquerosa traidora, una deshonra para la raza pura.

-¡Suélteme!- exigió sintiendo como la mujer hundía aún más la varita en su cuello cortándole la capacidad de emitir sonido.

-Puedes gritar todo lo que se te dé la gana pero nadie te podrá escuchar, bastarda- avisó con una mirada perversa -Te la dejaré muy fácil, chiquilla… Solo debes hacer lo que yo te ordene.

-Usted… está loca- respondió con dificultad.

-Sé astuta y abstente a las consecuencias.

-No… lo haré…

-¡Crucio!- soltó haciendo que la castaña cayera al suelo y comenzara a retorcerse -¡Aquí se hace lo que yo ordene!- exclamó mientras intensificaba la maldición y se deleitaba del sufrimiento provocado, pues entre más lágrimas y súplicas soltara, más lo fortalecía y más disfrutaba -Supongo que no querrás ver a tus amigos Weasley o a Draco sufrir, ¿o sí?- inquirió con malicia.

Bellatrix aprovechó su estado de debilidad para volver a entrar en la mente de la chica y trasmitirle ciertas tristes imágenes. Su rubio teñido, su Draco levantaba las mangas de su fino traje negro y observaba con gran admiración como una repugnante serpiente se movía en su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras que ella yacía con su cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de sangre en el suelo frío de lo que era un cuarto de la Mansión Malfoy.

 _-¡Hazlo ahora Draco!- exclamó Bellatrix con felicidad._

 _-¡Avada kedavra!- conjuró sin dudas y sin piedad terminando con su vida por completo._

-¡NO¡ ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡DRACO!- sollozaba la castaña abrazándose a sí misma, una vez soltada la maldición.

-No eres más que una basura, Astoria Greengrass y ese no es más que tú asqueroso futuro… Más te vale arreglarte antes de bajar, no me molestaría tener una nueva sesión si no lo haces- rió maniáticamente retirándose rápidamente antes de que su hermana o el inepto de su sobrino notara su ausencia.

Cómo le dolía su cuerpo, sentía como esa maldición seguía quemándole las costillas… El dolor físico era algo que Astoria podía aguantar y controlar, pero el gran dolor que sentía en su pecho, en su corazón, era algo que no era capaz de tolerar, ¿sería cierto? ¿Draco obtendría la marca con orgullo? ¿Moriría a manos de su más grande amor, o solo era la manipulación de esa demente mujer?

* * *

-¿Y Astoria?- preguntó Draco con preocupación al ver como la chica aún no bajaba.

-Debió haber ido al baño- respondió Cissy con una cálida sonrisa -Iré a ver como está.

-Sobrinito- llamó Bellatrix de una forma aterradoramente melosa.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?- gruñó.

-Parece que después de todo no eres tan inservible- sonrió con perversidad -Espero que hayas entendido a la perfección, Draco… No queremos que falles.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-Creí que eras inteligente- rió socarronamente -¿Es que acaso el inepto de tú padre aún no te lo ha dicho?

-No lo hizo, pero era algo que ya había previsto.

-Entonces espero que cumplas con tu deber.

-¿Por qué no mejor buscas a tú maridito y se lo pides a él?- preguntó con burla.

-No creo que quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, Draco… El señor Tenebroso querrá que te unas y deberás hacerlo.

-Eso lo veremos luego.

-Eres un asqueroso cobarde- escupió con repulsión -Sólo te advierto algo… La que sufrirá las consecuencias será la pequeña bastarda y de eso muy gustosamente me puedo encargar yo.

* * *

 _Nada que el maquillaje no pueda hacer…_ \- pensó la castaña mirándose por tercera vez en el espejo antes de bajar.

-Astoria, querida, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, señora Malfoy, en un segundo bajo- respondió dando un suspiro disponiéndose a dar su mejor sonrisa y abrir la puerta.

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos- anunció con amabilidad.

-Gracias.

En cuanto Draco observó a la castaña supo que algo le había pasado, pues su aspecto no era el mismo con el cual había llegado a la Mansión, ya encontraría el momento adecuado para conversar.

Una vez trascurrida la deliciosa cena que los Elfos muy amablemente habían preparado para la ocasión, Astoria se dispuso a darles las gracias a los Anfitriones. A pesar de que había visto al señor Malfoy en el comedor, no había intercambiado palabra lo cual fue un gran alivio para ella, ya que no se encontraba en un excelente estado como para llevar una conversación.

-Agradezco todas las atenciones recibidas, señora Malfoy… La cena ha estado increíble.

-Me alegro mucho que te gustara, Astoria, espero que puedas volver pronto para hacerme compañía.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir antes de que el rubio la tomara de la mano y la dirigiera a su habitación.

-Tori, ¿estás bien?- preguntó sin poder morderse más la lengua.

 _No…_

-Sí- respondió ignorando su conciencia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Draco pudo notar como su sonrisa que no era como las cálidas que solía darle, esta era completamente fría y forzada.

-Sé perfectamente que algo te pasa, pero no voy a obligarte a que me lo digas- manifestó acariciándole suavemente su mejilla haciendo que la castaña cerrara sus ojos satisfecha -Todo estará bien- susurró entre sus labios la misma frase que ella le había dicho horas antes en esa misma habitación.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro- respondió con convicción antes de besar suavemente sus labios haciendo que poco a poco la cálida Astoria volviera.

Draco no podía imaginarse como sus sinceras palabras eliminaban las dudas de la castaña. Astoria sabía perfectamente cuando el rubio le mentía, pues aquellos bellos ojos grises siempre lo delataban, pero en este caso no era así, porque pudo darse cuenta fácilmente como sus ojos destellaban un brillo de confianza y cariño… un brillo diferente.

-Quédate, pequeña- pidió mirándola fijamente a los ojos con cariño, aunque todavía no supieran o ignoraran lo que harían y pasarían en unos cuantos meses después.


	28. Es lo mejor

**_Es lo mejor_**

La decisión estaba tomada, aunque, Astoria de una sola cosa estaba segura, y era que amaba a Draco como nunca antes había amado en su corta vida; por esto, se alejaría de él pese a que fuera lo más doloroso que había tenido que hacer, pero no dejaría que aquella mujer le torturara por culpa suya, eso era una de las tantas cosas que nunca podría perdonarse.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Draco al sentir como su cabeza dejaba de estar en el regazo de la castaña.

-Sigue durmiendo- susurró tratando de no quebrarse, mientras el chico volvía a acomodarse.

Sin dedicarle una última mirada que le hiciera echarse para atrás, salió del compartimento buscando un lugar donde pudiera tomar un poco de aire y expulsar todas aquellas lágrimas que le amenazaban constantemente con querer salir.

Encerrándose en el pequeño baño que poseía el tren, refrescó su rostro con un poco de agua, negándose el permiso a soltar la mínima lágrima, pues no quería parecer una chiquilla la cual lloraba por haber perdido su manta, debía ser fuerte, por él. Con un gran suspiro y auto convenciéndose que era lo mejor que podía hacer, decidió salir y comenzar su doloroso plan… Alejarse de Draco.

-As- llamó el moreno con una sonrisa -No te había visto subir al tren.

-¿Por qué tanta felicidad?- preguntó con mirada inquisidora, tratando de olvidarse por un segundo de sus problemas.

-¿Nunca te diste cuenta de lo hermosa que es la vida?- suspiró.

-¿Qué te sucede, Blaise? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas tan extraño?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Simplemente es eso, As… Me he dado cuenta que la vida es hermosa y que no hay nada mejor que estar en compañía de todas estas personas tan maravillosas.

-De verdad Blaise, me estás asustando, ¿no estarás borracho?

-Claro que no- responde un poco ofendido.

Astoria extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo, posa una mano sobre su frente dándose cuenta que no es producto de un delirio por fiebre. Sigue revisándolo mientras que el chico reía a causa de las cosquillas que le producían sus manos; la castaña suspende su revisión al darse cuenta de cómo dos cabezas pelirrojas se carcajeaban al final del pasillo.

-Fueron ustedes, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras abría el compartimiento

-Se lo merecía- respondió Fred con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le dieron?

-Uno de nuestros mejores inventos hasta ahora- contestó George.

-Tienen que arreglarlo, no puede ir andando así- señaló mientras observaba como el chico con una sonrisa idiota besaba las mejillas de cualquier persona que se le cruzara y terminar con un suspiro.

-Consecuencias por andar hostigando a Ginny- repitió Fred.

 _¿A Ginny?_

-¿Por qué tan venenosa, serpientita?

-Además, nos dijiste muy claro que no querías que Malfoy fuera el blanco de nuestras bromas…

 _Draco…_

-Quiero que arreglen eso, antes de llegar al colegio- dictaminó antes de salir con pesadez.

-¿Sabes el antídoto, George?

-No, ¿y tú?

-No.

-¡Excelente!- exclamaron chocando sus manos.

* * *

 _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?_ \- pensó mientras caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos.

No tenía apetito para ir al Gran Comedor y si lo tendría tampoco sería capaz de ir, pues sabía que se encontraría con el rubio y le traería grandes problemas. Ya cansada de tanto caminar, decide sentarse en unas escaleras mientras se tortura recordando todos aquellos momentos que pasó junto a él desde que llegó al colegio, dándole paso libre a las lágrimas que no tardaron en escurrirse por sus mejillas.

Cómo le duele todo lo que sucede, cómo desearía que nada de eso hubiese pasado, ¿habría sido mejor que no se hubieran conocido?... Seguramente hubiese sido menos doloroso.

 _¿Y si vuelvo a Francia?... No, no pienso huir como una cobarde_ \- rechaza, apartando bruscamente sus lágrimas y aprovechando que todos los estudiantes se encuentran en el comedor, toma rumbo hacía su sala común y poder encerrarse en su habitación hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

 _Ahí estaba nuevamente en aquella habitación completamente oscura, se le hacía tan familiar, pero no lograba recordarla. Observando con atención lo que los rayos lunares le dejaban, pudo identificar como en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba un cuerpo con sus prendas completamente raídas y sucias. Astoria quiso levantarse del gélido suelo en el cual se encontraba tirada, siendo completamente en vano, pues una maldición había sido conjurada en ella._

 _-Vamos, levántate- gruñó una mujer mientras entraba a la habitación, haciendo que rápidamente se levantara y caminara hacía ella como si fuese su esclava -¿Te estás divirtiendo, Draco?- preguntó soltando una maniática risa, al ver como el chico no era capaz de musitar palabra, pues el dolor de las tantas magulladuras que tenía su cuerpo se lo impedían -No lo hago porque quiera, sobrino… Pero ella decidió que así lo hiciera._

 _Astoria quería gritar, tenía la necesidad de pedir ayuda, de agacharse a ayudar al rubio, de atacar a Bellatrix, pero por más que lo quisiese todo era completamente inútil, la fuerza por la cual estaba siendo sometida, era mucho más que la de ella._

 _-Eres una estúpida- escupió -Pudiste elegir, te di la opción para que lo hicieras y no fuiste astuta, quisiste que esto pasara y como aquel día te advertí, prepárate para las consecuencias- añadió mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba el pecho sangrante del rubio -¡Crucio!- conjuró haciendo que el chico comenzara a retorcerse una vez más del dolor._

 _Astoria sollozaba y sufría silenciosamente, no podía hacer nada al respecto y eso le causaba una gran impotencia._

 _-No más… Por favor… Ya basta- pidió Draco entre lamentos._

 _-Ya te lo dije, Draco… Ella lo quiso así, son las consecuencias que debe de pagar- habló tranquilamente mientras incrementaba la maldición sobre él._

 _-Ten piedad- suplicó nuevamente, sintiendo como un líquido rojo comenzaba a escurrirse por su blanquecina piel._

 _-No pienso dejarte como los Longbottom, Draco, así que terminaré con esto de una vez- respondió soltando la maldición -Mátalo- sentenció divertida penetrando con la mirada a Astoria._

 _En contra de su voluntad, la castaña entre amargas lágrimas tomó la varita que Bella le tendía para luego acercarse al chico y observar como su mirada le suplicaba nuevamente piedad._

 _-Avada Kedavra- conjuró haciendo que de aquella varita saliera un rayo de luz verde y golpeara el pecho del rubio haciendo que rápidamente la luz de sus ojos se apagara._

 _-Buena chica- celebró Bella con una amplia sonrisa antes de retirarse y dejar a la castaña entre sollozos frente al cuerpo del chico que amó._

-¡Astoria!- grita su hermana desesperada, haciendo que una sobresaltada Astoria abriera sus empañados ojos.

-Daphne- sollozó apretando a la rubia en un abrazo que fue correspondido al instante.

-Tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla- calmó mientras acariciaba con dulzura su oscuro cabello.

-Fue tan real- continuó, haciendo que gruesas y desesperadas lágrimas cayeran en gran cantidad por sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?- preguntó cálidamente llevándose rápidamente su negativa.

Aquello no había sido una pesadilla, había sido una cruel tortura hecha por aquella demente mujer, definitivamente debía alejarse de él si no quería que ese fuese el futuro del chico, si no quería convertirse en la asesina de su gran amor.

* * *

Las clases transcurren con la misma pesadez de siempre, una vez terminado su bloque de estudio, se encamina rápidamente hacía la Biblioteca antes de que alguien pudiese verla, quiere evitar a Draco lo máximo que le sea posible, sabe perfectamente que muy pronto presentará los TIMOS, así que con eso y un poco de suerte lo mantendrán ocupado y lejos de ella.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me evitas?- preguntó una voz detrás suyo, arruinándole su plan de pasar por marginada.

-No sé de lo que me hablas- respondió evasiva, sin parar de caminar.

 _Llegó la hora, Astoria… Sé valiente._

-Tenemos que hablar y ahora mismo- sentenció Draco, tomándola del brazo siendo casi arrastrada hacía un salón.

-No tengo nada que hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó observándola fijamente, haciendo que Astoria pudiera darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba.

-No me pasa nada, Draco.

 _No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son…_

-¿Por qué me evitas?- repitió.

-No te estoy evitando…

-Si lo haces- interrumpió -¡Maldición Astoria! ¡¿Qué hice mal?!

 _No llores, no ahora…_

-Mírame- pidió mientras se acercaba a ella y levantaba suavemente su mentón -Dime qué hice mal, pequeña… Sólo dímelo.

 _No seas débil, Astoria… No te permitas llorar, no enfrente de él._

-¿Qué es?- insistió acariciándole su mejilla.

-Draco… Aléjate de mí- habló con voz queda.

Astoria pudo ver el dolor que sus ojos grises expresaban, logrando hacerla sentir la peor persona que podía existir en el mundo… Y lo era, no se lo negaba.

-Astoria…

-¡Sólo déjame en paz!- exclamó con angustia, soltándose de su agarre y salir apresuradamente antes de soltar sus lágrimas con gran amargura y desconsuelo.

-Perdóname rubito- sollozó -Perdóname por todo el daño que te estoy causando, pero entiende que es lo mejor para ti…


	29. Soledad

_**Soledad**_

-¡Astoria!- gritó Daphne logrando despertar a la castaña -¿Otra vez tienes pesadillas?- preguntó llevándose un asentimiento de su parte -¿Ahora si querrás hablarlo?

Bufó y negó.

 _¿Es que no se cansa de preguntar siempre lo mismo?_

-As, no sé lo que esté pasando con Draco, pero creo que debes hablar con él…

-No es de tú incumbencia- cortó con enfado -Si has venido para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer, es mejor que te largues y me dejes en paz.

-¡Por Salazar, Astoria! Gritabas como una desquiciada su nombre, se puede escuchar desde mi habitación.

 _¡Maldición! Me he quedado dormida…_

-Está vez procuraré poner el hechizo silenciador antes de quedarme dormida- sentenció mientras buscaba algo cómodo y caliente que ponerse.

-¿Dónde vas?

-No creo que tenga que decirte dónde voy, ya estoy muy grandecita para tomar mis decisiones.

-¿Por qué has estado tan huraña y distante?

-Hablamos luego- respondió evasiva, saliendo de su habitación dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

Nuevamente aquella mujer se las ingeniaba para torturarla en sueños de la manera más vil y cruel que podía existir, ¿es que acaso no le bastaba todo el esfuerzo que hacía para alejarse de su sobrino?... No, esa era la rotunda respuesta que Astoria daba a la misma pregunta que se planteaba a diario en cada noche de desvelo.

-¿Pero quién demonios es?- rezongó la enfermara abriendo la puerta, tras haber escuchado los repetidos y fuerte golpes -Otra vez por aquí a esta hora, señorita Greengrass.

 _Eres una estúpida, pudiste haber ido por Severus_ \- se reprendió mientras entraba y los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar la azotaban a sobre manera.

-Necesito que me facilite una poción para dormir sin sueños- pidió haciendo que la enfermera entre bufidos fuera a la estantería.

 _Es más… ¡Pudiste haberla hecho tú!_

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Madame Promfrey al ver lo pálida y delgada que se encontraba la chica.

-Sí, perfectamente- fingió una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que vuelva de inmediato a su Sala Común, señorita Greengrass- dijo mientras le tendía el frasco con la poción requerida.

Sabía que no era la primera vez que iba por la poción, ni tampoco que la enferma le preguntara sobre su estado, tanto así que ya se le estaba convirtiendo bastante tedioso; así que sin una pizca de gratitud, la hastiada castaña salió de la enfermería, y sin rumbo fijo comenzó a pasearse por los pasillos con el cuidado de no ser vista por algún maestro, pues no le apetecía volver a su habitación y encontrarse a Daphne esperándola para volver a preguntarle lo que le pasaba, ya que a nadie debía de importarle lo que le sucedía.

Ya habían pasado semanas, de las cuales todo seguía igual que siempre, aunque en realidad no fuese así, pues las reuniones del E.D habían sido canceladas en definitiva gracias a Marietta Edgecombe; Dumbledore era fugitivo y Umbridge se había quedado con el puesto del director; Fred y George se habían ido para nunca más volver, y pese a que Ginny seguía siendo su amiga, ya no hablaban con regularidad por la infinidad de problemas que pasaban por su mente a diario. Astoria definitivamente había cambiado sin que ella se lo propusiera, se había empeñado en encerrarse aun cuando las puertas permanecían abiertas y había hecho que la soledad se convirtiera en su fiel compañera, puesto que sabía con exactitud que el salir era volver a verlo, y encontrar con las diferentes posibilidades mandar a Bellatrix y todas sus torturas a la mierda.

Con eso y mil pensamientos más que le rondaban en la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta el séptimo piso, dónde pudo visualizar con perfección como la gran puerta metálica se materializaba para ella. Al entrar se dio cuenta que en su interior se encontraba una pequeña pero cómoda habitación, era lo mejor que podía pedir o esperar, ya que había tomado la decisión de no volver a su odiosa y fría habitación.

-Sabía que en algún momento volverías a aparecer- sentenció una voz fría haciéndola saltar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- contraatacó posando una mano en su acelerado corazón, que no se encontraba así precisamente del susto.

-Yo he llegado primero- respondió alzando sus hombros.

-Bien, adiós- dictaminó, disponiéndose a dirigirse a la salida.

 _Cobarde_ \- canturreó su conciencia.

-Claro que no te vas- declaró tomándola de la mano y penetrándola con sus gélidos ojos color mercurio -Ya que has salido de tu guarida, vamos a hablar.

-No tenemos nada de que habl…

-Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí- cortó mientras la sentaba y se sentaba justo a su lado.

-Bien- bufó.

 _¡¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?!_ \- se preguntó con desespero en su mente, pues ya no podía huir como la cobarde que era, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer, lo único que quería era que la situación no empeorara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué te sucede?

 _¡¿Es enserio?!_

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Pareces un muerto- desaprobó haciendo que la castaña le enviara miradas asesinas.

-Nada de lo que me pase es de tú incumbencia.

-¿Qué demonios pasó contigo?

-¿Eres sordo?

-Has cambiado, ¿dónde quedó la dulce Astoria?

 _La destruyó y se la comió tú tía._

-No lo he hecho, sigo siendo la misma.

-No, no lo eres.

-¿Me has interceptado sólo para andar de metiche?- refunfuñó haciendo que el rubio sonriera de lado.

Draco sabía que por más que se lo preguntará, no le iba a responder, así que por primera vez la atravesó con su mirada e ingresó en ella, tal como su tía se lo había enseñado en aquellas vacaciones; Si Astoria no tendría voluntad y valentía para decirlo, él encontraría todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes por sus propios recursos y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

El rubio divagó por su mente entre todos sus sueños y pensamientos mientras se daba cuanta lo mucho que había sufrido durante tanto tiempo… Bellatrix, ella era la culpable de todas sus penas y angustias, era ella la responsable de su cambio tanto físico como psicológico, y era ella la causante de que se hubiese alejado de él; ahora lo entendía, ahora todo era mucho más claro.

-¿Tori?- llamó luego de salir de su mente y ver como la castaña se encontraba en el frío suelo sollozando.

-No… me llames… así.

-Fue ella- más que una pregunta, sonó como a una contundente afirmación.

-Lárgate y déjame sola- pidió dolorosamente entre amargas lágrimas.

-No- respondió con frialdad -Tori, sé lo que te hizo.

-¡No lo sabes! ¡Nadie lo sabe y es lo mejor!

Cómo le dolía verla llorar, si fuera posible daría toda su fortuna para hacer que esas lágrimas desaparecieran de su rostro y dejaran ver aquella luz que sus verdes ojos expresaban; sin embargo, esa chispa que lo hipnotizaba y hacía que quisiera reivindicarse ya no existía, pero haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para volver a encenderla, por ningún motivo dejaría que se apagara.

El rubio la apretó contra sus brazos, comenzando a acariciar su sedoso cabello castaño tratando de consolarla, logrando trasmitirle una gran seguridad.

-Todo estará bien- susurró haciendo que la castaña se abrazara y sollozara más fuerte.

 _¡¿Cómo pudiste mostrarte tan débil delante de él, Astoria?!... No debiste, no debes._

-¿Por qué no te largas?- gruñó tratando en vano de soltarse de su reconfortante abrazo.

-Simplemente no me da la gana, y no volverás con tus pataletas de chiquilla consentida de cuando te conocí.

-Nunca hice una pataleta- protestó indignada mientras trataba de serenarse.

-Date por vencida, Greengrass- sonrió de medio lado mientras se soltaba y la observaba -Después de todo los Gryffindor no te pegaron su complejo heroico- se burló tratando de aligerar en vano el ambiente, pues vio como rápidamente lo fusilaba con la mirada.

-Eres un idiota- manifestó soltando una pequeña risa al ver como el ceño del rubio se fruncía.

-Necesito que vuelvas a ser tú- murmuró limpiando con sus finos dedos los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas -Aquella chica que conocí en el tren.

-No puedo…

-Si puedes y lo vas a hacer- cortó dedicándole una mirada seria -Y creo que ya no necesitarás esto- dijo mientras sacaba de la túnica de la castaña el frasco con la poción.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No interesa saber cómo lo supe, lo importante es que ya lo sé- respondió haciendo que la castaña bajara su cabeza -Mírame… No te dejes manipular por ella, no le des el gusto de torturarte, ¿sí?- añadió llevándose su asentimiento.

Draco no aguantó más y la besó, la besó como nunca antes nadie la había besado, como si el fin de mundo llegara a tan solo unos cuantos minutos. Astoria no se podía imaginar cuanto la había extrañado, en realidad ninguno de los dos lo podía siquiera suponer, aunque sus labios si podían sentir cuanto se habían anhelado durante todo ese tiempo que sus dueños los habían separado.

-No volverá a hacerte daño, pequeña- dijo entre sus labios antes de volver a fundirse nuevamente en un pasional y ansiado beso rompiendo todo rastro de melancolía y soledad.


	30. Sorpresas

_**Sorpresas**_

El mes de junio había dado inicio, como también los T.I.M.O's para todos aquellos estudiantes que cursaban el quinto año, dejando al resto del estudiantado en sus normales actividades diarias como era el caso de Astoria que, como era de esperar, se encontraba en la Biblioteca terminando los últimos deberes mientras pensaba qué regalarle al rubio por su pronto cumpleaños.

¿Qué podía darle si tenía y podía conseguir sin problemas lo que quisiese?, algo debía de desear y que todavía no tuviese. Estaba claro que debía de averiguar con rapidez antes de los cinco días de plazo que poseía.

-¡Astoria! Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo una chica pelirroja llegando a su mesa.

-Tenía que terminar los deberes- respondió con simpleza dedicándole una sonrisa mientras su amiga negaba.

-No sé qué le ven a este lugar, es realmente tedioso.

-Supongo que tenías algo importante que decirme para que hayas entrado a una Biblioteca- rió.

-No en realidad, sólo tenía un espacio libre antes de ir a la odiosa clase de Historia de la Magia.

-Ginny, ¿qué le darías a un chico de cumpleaños?

-Depende… Si es en el caso de Potter le daría un puño por imbécil- resopló mientras la castaña negaba divertida.

-¿No había terminado con Chang?

-Al parecer por fin pudo darse cuenta de que sólo es una calienta pollas.

-Es un avance, ¿no?

-Pues no lo sé, pero de todo esto sólo agradezco no haber caído en las redes de Zabini y sus ganas de profanar mucho más que mi boca.

 _Definitivamente Blaise nunca cambiará_ \- suspiró la castaña pensando en su amigo.

-Gin… No sé qué darle a Draco.

-El hurón es caso aparte, As, sólo tú lo puedes aguantar y no sé cómo haces- comentó divertida -Aunque supongo que una noche de pasión no le quedaría nada mal- añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Ginny!- reprendió la castaña abochornada, haciendo que la pelirroja se carcajeara.

-Vamos, no seas amargada, de seguro te lo agradecerá- siguió mientras que su amiga se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-No creo que a tus hermanos les agradara saber todo lo que guardas en tu pervertida cabeza- negó.

-No es para tanto, sólo soy un poco divertida- sonrió angelicalmente.

-Sabes, todo se ve más triste ahora sin Fred y George- comentó con un suspiro luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Querrás decir más tranquilo…

-En cierta parte sí- rió -Pero aun así, extraño todas sus bromas y travesuras.

-Si no estuvieras con el hurón teñido, te diría que estás enamorada de mis hermanos- manifestó con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Astoria negara divertida.

-Les tengo un gran aprecio a todos ustedes… Por aceptarme.

-Si bueno, eres diferente a las demás víboras, aunque debo admitir que en ciertas ocasiones eres de temer- aceptó sacándole una risilla a la castaña.

-¿Crees que podamos ir a Hogsmeade?

-¡¿Vas a escapar?!

-Necesito tener a tiempo el regalo para Draco, así que sí- sonrió.

-Ese hurón es demasiada mala influencia para ti, Astoria.

-Sé perfectamente que no tienes ni la mínima intención de ir a clase, Ginevra.

-Sí, tienes razón… Mejor vámonos.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día, Astoria despertaba con una sonrisa al pensar que ese cinco de junio sería el primer cumpleaños que pasaría al lado de su rubito teñido, y esperaba que no fuese el último puesto que recordar aquellos días de soledad hacían se le fuera el aliento y pensara en que si volviera a suceder sería capaz de robarle el alma al aire para poder quedarse nuevamente con él.

Después de la larga y pesada jornada de estudio, la castaña se dirige al Gran Comedor esperando poder encontrar al rubio, ya que no había rastros de él por ningún lugar del castillo.

-Chicos, me alegro de verlos- saludó con una sonrisa -¿Qué tal les ha ido?

-Nos ha tocado Pociones y Theo ha hecho luego el de Aritmancia -explicó Daphne sonriéndole a su novio.

-Seguro que les irá de maravilla- manifestó Astoria -¿Y Draco?

-No lo hemos visto desde el examen- respondió Blaise luego de darle elegantemente un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

-Suele perderse en este día, As- siguió Theo.

-Pero si es su cumpleaños- replicó.

-Por eso mismo, no le gusta que se lo recuerden- finalizó el azabache antes de ver como su amiga se levantaba y con paso firme se dirigía hacia la mesa los leones, atrayendo varias miradas curiosas del Comedor.

-Hola chicos- saludó antes de dirigir su mirada al niño-que-vivió -Harry… ¿Crees que puedas prestarme el mapa por un momento?

-¿Cómo sabes de él, serpiente?- gruñó el pelirrojo mientras la fulminaba y las chicas le reprendían.

-No es contigo _Weasel_ \- respondió molesta y cansada de los varios intentos fallidos por llevarse bien con el pelirrojo.

-Toma- interrumpió Harry las miradas asesinas de su amigo, tendiéndole el mapa a Astoria.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- susurró apuntando con su varita, disponiéndose a buscar el nombre del rubio.

A pesar de haber buscado en cada rincón del colegio, no había dado con su paradero, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado; sin embargo, había un solo lugar donde no había visitado y no aparecía en el mapa.

-Travesura realizada- masculló mientras le devolvía el viejo pergamino -Gracias Harry… Nos veremos después- agregó antes de salir apresuradamente del Salón.

 _¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que evada este día?!_ \- pensaba dirigiéndose hacia los terrenos.

Aferrada a su encendida varita, Astoria se adentró al Bosque Prohibido rogándole a Merlín, Morgana y Salazar que ningún profesor, prefecto o el inútil del conserje la hubiese visto y por supuesto que ninguna bestia se le apareciera en su recorrido. Pronto, observó en aquel lugar del bosque dónde alguna vez la había llevado luego de ser raptada, la muy conocida cabellera platinada que brillaba aun estando en la oscuridad.

-De verdad no creo que te guste estar solo precisamente el día de tú cumpleaños- dijo haciendo que rubio se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó.

-Bájale a tus humos, rubito… Había estado buscándote todo el día para celebrar juntos tú cumpleaños.

-No celebro mi cumpleaños, Astoria.

-Cosa que no entiendo el por qué- afirmó mientras se sentaba a su lado y contemplaba el arroyo.

-Hace parte de mi pasado- respondió dando como zanjada la conversación, pues no le apetecía recordar más de lo que ese día le recordaba.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de cambiar aquello?

-No es fácil olvidar- cortó.

Claro que no lo era, nunca es sencillo olvidar el sufrimiento que una persona a la cual creías querer te hizo, y menos si se trataba de tu padre. No era simplemente hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, puesto que las memorias de aquel bastardo llegaban nuevamente y hacían que lo repudiara y odiara una vez más.

-Sé que no lo es, pero sé también que poco a poco lo dejarás ir.

-Aun no entiendo cómo puedes verle el lado bueno a todo.

-Mi padre me decía que el que no lo hace es porque no le place buscar la solución- respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

-No es mi caso.

-Ya cállate y camina- sentenció mientras se levantaba y tiraba del rubio para que a regañadientes la siguiera.

Ignorando las diferentes protestas e insatisfacciones del rubio, la castaña se dispuso a salir del Bosque para luego dirigirse prudentemente hacia las cocinas del colegio donde un pequeño elfo bastante amigable la esperaba con su encargo.

-Dobby se preguntaba si la señorita Astoria se tardaría más- dijo como saludo al ver llegar la castaña -Dobby se alegra mucho de volver a verlo, señorito Malfoy.

-Dobby, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-Claro que sí, señorita Astoria, Dobby tiene todo listo- respondió mientras lo dirigían hacia una pequeña mesa donde reposaba un gran pastel recién horneado.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

-Feliz Cumpleaños, rubito- susurró Astoria con una sonrisa para luego tenderle un gran paquete -Espero que te guste…

-¡Una saeta de fuego!- exclamó extasiado haciendo que la castaña riera, puesto que era la primera vez que Draco se mostraba como un chiquillo y sin su constante máscara.

-Supuse que esta vez nuestro buscador podría hacernos ganar la copa- dijo con un guiño provocando que el rubio la alcanzara y besara con frenesí.

* * *

Después de haber disfrutado de la celebración no planeada y tampoco querida junto a su testarudo rubio, se dirigieron a la Sala Común donde cada uno volvió a su habitación. Astoria bebió su poción a pesar de que hacia algunos días había dejado de ser torturada por motivos que desconocía y le preocupaba aún más.

-¿Pero qué…?- exclamó sin terminar al sentir como el pequeño falso galeón vibraba y aparecía el mensaje de Hermione requiriendo la ayuda de todos los miembros del E.D.

Sin esperar nada más, tomó su varita y se dirigió rápidamente al pasillo solicitado.

-¿Quién te ha invitado víbora?- bufó Ronald al observar su llegada.

-¡Cállate pedazo de Troll!- reprendió Ginny molesta.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Astoria sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Harry ha tenido otra visión y es el mismo lugar dónde fue el ataque al señor Weasley- explicó Hermione con preocupación.

-No es necesario que hagan esto, es algo que debo hacer solo- cortó Harry.

-Otro que prefiere la soledad…- masculló rodando los ojos -Debemos de hacer algo.

-¿Debemos? No estás invitada- gruñó el pelirrojo ganándose miradas asesinas.

-¿Y la cara de sapo?

-Se la han llevado los Centauros- respondió Hermione con una risilla.

-Hubiese pagado por verlo- celebró -Ojalá nunca la suelten.

-¿Cómo iremos hasta el Ministerio?- preguntó Neville.

-Con Thestrals- respondió Luna con su típica ensoñación, haciendo que sus amigos reprobaran pero al fin y al cabo salieran volando en aquellas terroríficas bestias.

Al llegar al Ministerio de Magia y más precisamente al Departamento de Misterios, los chicos tuvieron la compañía de varios de los Mortífagos que al parecer habían estado esperando su llegada, llevándose la gran sorpresa de ver a Astoria en el bando contrario, tal como Bellatrix lo había afirmado. Entre puertas, hechizos y maldiciones, el E.D intentaba proteger la profecía de las manos de Lucius Malfoy y colegas, dejando a varios miembros de ambos bandos heridos.

-No creí que fueras tan estúpida-manifestó Bella apuntando a la castaña con la varita.

-Des…

-¡Crucio!- cortó haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo y le provocara una vez más el gran dolor ya conocido -Creo que los habías extrañado, ¿no es así?- añadió con una maniática risa -Te lo había advertido, ahora atente a las consecuencias.

Astoria vio como el hechizo de la chica de cabello rosa chicle golpeaba a la Mortífaga cesando el dolor mientras que poco a poco todo perdía el color y caía en la inconciencia.

* * *

-Supongo que nunca dejarás de meterte en problemas, ¿verdad?- suspiró Draco al ver como poco a poco unos ojos verdes volvían a abrirse y una sonrisa se mostrara en sus labios.

-¿Qué… sucedió?- preguntó entrecortadamente mientras trataba de recordar algo más de la noche anterior.

-Black ha muerto y Quién-tú-sabes-regresó, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos.

-¿Mis padres saben que estoy aquí?

-¿Quieres que tú padre me asesine?- refunfuñó -Es obvio que no entendería ni me creería si le dijera que su hija es una terca irresponsable.

-Ya cierra tú boca y acuéstate- sentenció haciéndole un pequeño espacio junto a ella -Prometo que el próximo año seré buena chica.

 _Sí, seguro que sí._


	31. Castigos

_**Castigos**_

Las vacaciones de verano por fin daban inicio, y Astoria sentía que ya era hora de un muy buen merecido descanso luego del terrible cuarto año con la cara de sapo. La Mansión se encontraba tan silenciosa como siempre, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los fuertes soplidos de nariz que hacía Thali mientras lloraba de felicidad al ver la menor de los Greengrass de regreso a casa.

-Ama Astoria, Thali le ha extrañado mucho- dijo la elfina una vez que estuvo un poco más calmada y la dirigía a su habitación, aunque la castaña conociera muy bien su hogar -Thali ha ordenado las cosas de la Ama para su regreso.

-Gracias por todo Thali- sonrió cálidamente como muestra de agradecimiento al pequeño ser que se esmeraba por tenerle todo en perfecto estado.

-Thali vendrá en un momento para decirle a la Ama que baje para cenar- dijo antes de desaparecer y darle un poco de privacidad a la castaña.

Astoria sonrió y suspiró mientras pensaba si Draco recordaría escribirle al menos una vez por semana aunque, si era sincera con ella misma, sabía que esa pequeña recomendación que le había dicho no se cumpliría, puesto que sabía que el rubio odiaba escribir como hablar sobre sus ya no muy escondidos sentimientos hacía ella.

Mientras esperaba que estuviese lista la cena, la castaña abrió su gran closet para buscar algo cómodo y fresco que ponerse antes de disponerse a desempacar las cosas del baúl de Hogwarts, labor que fue interrumpida por unos golpes.

-As, mamá dice que bajes a cenar- informó su hermana desde el marco de la puerta.

-Voy en seguida- respondió mientras acomodaba el libro que tenía en su mano en el estante y seguía a su hermana en la planta baja de la Mansión, donde sus padres ocupaban los mismos lugares en el comedor -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó extrañada al sentir al tensión del ambiente.

-Nada cariño- trató de sonreír su padre -Disfruten la cena.

-¿Daph?- susurró dándole un sutil codazo en las costillas de su hermana -¿Sabes qué pasa con mamá y papá?

-No, creí que te lo dirían- respondió antes de llevarse la fina copa a su boca.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- volvió a preguntar observando como su padre se removía incomodo de la silla.

-Será mejor que les digas, Maurice- respondió su madre -Tarde que temprano deberá de enterarse, además ya no tenemos más tiempo.

-Lo sé- suspiró agotado -Pero no creo que sea el momento para decirlo.

-¡¿Pueden dejar de hablar entre ustedes?! ¡Estamos aquí y podemos escucharlos!- exclamó Astoria comenzando a enfadarse, como odiaba que le ocultaran las cosas -¿Qué es lo que sucede?- volvió a preguntar, haciendo que su padre dejara elegantemente los cubiertos en el plato aún lleno de pavo y puré, y observara a sus hijas.

-Lo que les voy a decir no es fácil, pero su madre tiene razón… Ya no puedo ocultarlo más, no hay más tiempo ni plazo.

-Te escuchamos- dijo Daphne arremedando a su padre.

-Nos quieren mañana en la Mansión Lestrange- soltó Maurice con pesadez, provocando un enorme e incómodo silencio -Mañana el señor Tenebroso hará una reunión y ha exigido nuestra puntual asistencia.

-No… Yo no…- balbuceó la castaña sin saber que decir exactamente, pues se encontraba en estado de shock al igual que su hermana.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás, hay que asistir- sentenció Victoria.

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo saben?- preguntó Daphne saliendo de su trance.

-Desde antes de vacaciones de navidad- respondió su madre.

-No saben cuánto lamento todo esto que está pasando- manifestó el señor Greengrass con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus verdes ojos.

-Yo… me retiro- declaró Astoria saliendo rápidamente al jardín de la Mansión, sentía el deseo de reflexionar lo que estaba pasando y lo que posiblemente iba a suceder mañana.

 _¿Cómo es posible que me lo hubiesen ocultado por tanto tiempo? ¿Sabrá Draco algo de esto? ¿Estará invitado a la "gran" reunión?_

* * *

-Astoria, hija, es hora que te levantes y arregles- anunció su madre mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Ya voy- respondió fríamente y sin pizca de ganas de obedecer.

El día había llegado y ya nada se podía hacer muy para su pesar, la única era rogarle a Salazar que todo fuera bien y que nada grave ocurriera; aunque, tratándose de Voldemort y los Mortífagos no se podía esperara nada bueno. Con un gran cansancio, la castaña toma su bata y se encierra en el baño de mala gana mientras observaba su pálido rostro que era acompañado de unas grandes ojeras producto de la noche en vela que había pasado gracias a la preocupación y ansiedad que guardaba en su pecho, y que en cada hora que pasaba se hacía más grande.

Una vez salido de un largo baño relajante, se dispone a vestir ropa oscura por órdenes de sus padres, odiaba ponerse ropa negra puesto que parecía que fuera a un funeral, pero si se ponía a pensar más detenidamente se daba cuenta que donde iría era prácticamente un funeral.

-Estás preciosa- alagó su madre al verla bajar por las escaleras.

Astoria sonrió débilmente, no se sentía hermosa, no tenía ni la mínima intención de hacerlo, no si su destino era ir a aquella reunión en la Mansión con la asquerosa calavera andante.

-Será mejor desayunar e irnos inmediatamente, nos están esperando- sentenció Victoria tomando asiento en el comedor junto con sus hijas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su hermana en un susurro.

 _¿Es broma?_

-¿Parece que lo estoy?- contraatacó molesta.

-Sólo trato de preocuparme un poco por ti, esto no solo te afecta a ti, recuerda que a mí también me han exigido estar presente- respondió enfadada.

-¡No es lo mismo, Daphne!- exclamó, atrayendo las miradas de sus progenitores.

-No es el día ni el momento para pelear- manifestó Victoria cesando el pleito entre sus hijas.

El desayuno había finalizado de manera tranquila en lo que cabe decir, puesto que su padre había estado bastante callado, la verdad era que en todo el día no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra y hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su mirada detrás de 'El Profeta'; su madre les dedicaba de vez en cuando algunas miradas para vigilar que no siguiesen peleando por cosas que en ese momento eran completamente insignificantes, mientras que Daphne se encontraba realmente ofendida y preocupada por la misma situación que compartía la familia.

-Nos iremos por la Red Flú… Ya nos deben de estar esperando- anunció la mujer antes de tomar un pequeño tarro con los polvos y dirigirse a la gran chimenea -Ustedes dos irán juntas y no quiero escuchar una sola pelea mientras estemos en la Mansión, ¿entendido?- finalizó, haciendo que sus hijas asintieran y rápidamente desapareciera entre las brillantes llamas verdes junto su marido.

 _Excelente Astoria, ya no tienes escapatoria_ \- pensó, al aparecer en segundos en el punto de encuentro, mientras retiraba el hollín de su vestido.

-Vaya, ya era tiempo… Entre más rápido, mejor- dijo Bella con su sonrisa maniática.

La castaña ignoro a la bruja tan bien como pudo hacerlo y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada tratando de encontrarse con alguien conocido.

-Estás hermosa- susurró una voz cerca de su oído haciéndola sobresaltar, aunque el exquisito aroma de su fragancia lo hubiese delatado.

-Gracias- respondió dando la vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos color mercurio que tanto le gustaba observar.

-Ven, demos una vuelta- dijo tomando su mano dirigiéndola hacia los jardines.

-Draco… ¿Crees que todo vaya bien?- preguntó interrumpiendo aquel silencio que los había inundado.

 _¿Lo estaría?_ \- se preguntó él mismo, mientras decidía si responder o no responder, pues no tenía claro lo que sucedería en tan solo unos cuantos minutos cuando el sujeto llegara.

-Creí que la positiva eras tú- se burló tratando en vano de evadir por un momento la realidad.

-Esto es diferente y más complicado… Creo saber en cierta parte lo que sucederá, pero ¿y la otra?

-Será mejor que vengan, el señor Tenebroso ha llegado- anunció Narcissa antes de entrar nuevamente a la Mansión seguido de los chicos.

-Hola a todos mis queridos seguidores… Es un placer verlos de nuevo- siseó, observando a cada uno de sus más fieles Mortífagos -Hoy es un día muy especial, hoy llegarán a las filas rostros nuevos y más juveniles- añadió posando su mirada de serpiente en el rubio.

-Es un verdadero honor tenerlo en nuestra Mansión- habló Bellatrix con suma adoración y respeto.

-Sé que es así mí querida Bella- afirmó Voldemort -Pero bueno, basta de charlas, será mejor ir por lo que hemos venido a presenciar-añadió -Es una verdadera lástima que algunos de mis seguidores hayan sido débiles y capturados por los Aurores, lo que no me sorprende es ver a Lucius en aquella lista- añadió observando a la familia Malfoy -¿No crees que es hora de que tú hijo forme parte de nuestra tropa, Narcissa?- Narcissa había olvidado completamente de cómo respirar y daba por hecho que su hijo también, puesto que se había puesto más pálido de lo común -Me han hablado mucho sobre ti, Astoria, supongo que tú padre hoy tendrá el honor de seguirme- dijo al ver a la chica al lado del rubio.

-Maldita traidora- susurró Bellatrix con profundo odio.

-¿Algo que desees explicar?- preguntó observando a su más fiel seguidora.

-Esa chica, mi señor, es una traidora… Estuvo peleando al lado de Potter en la Sala de Profecías- respondió dejando a todos los invitados sorprendidos.

-¿Es eso cierto?- inquirió -Creí que por ser una Greengrass eras inteligente, pero veo que me he equivocado… Deberás pagar consecuencias.

-¡NO!- gritaron Draco y Maurice al tiempo.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer tienes quien te cuide la espalda, pero lamento decirte que esta vez no funcionara- dijo, haciendo que Bella sonriera de forma maniática.

-Tenga piedad, yo por ella- insistió Maurice con nerviosismo, no su hija, no su pequeña Tori.

-¡El señor Oscuro nunca tiene piedad!- exclamó furioso -Has deshonrado a tu familia y la casa de Salazar, ahora debe pagar sus consecuencias… Pero antes de matarte, dejaré que sufras al ver como marco a tú novio y padre- finalizó mientras se acercaba a ellos, tomaba bruscamente su antebrazo izquierdo y con un Morsmordre marcaba sus pieles provocándoles un gran sufrimiento y dolor jamás experimentado.

-Perdónele la vida a mi hija, mi señor… Yo le prometo que la sacaré de Hogwarts si es necesario- habló Victoria, observando como Daphne apretaba la mano de su hija menor, puesto que a pesar de que se mostrara fuerte sabía que por dentro su hija estaba destrozada.

-Su hija ha cometido la peor deshonra que un sangre pura puede tener y debe pagar por lo que hizo, nadie se burla de mi señor- defendió la señora Zabini con orgullo.

-Estoy segura que mi hija será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que usted mi señor, le proponga- insistió.

-Sí es así como dices, la someteremos a una pequeña prueba- sonrió Bellatrix con maldad -Llama al maldito elfo- le gruñó a Rabastan.

-¡BASTA!- vociferó Voldemort haciendo estremecer a los presentes -No vas a hacer ninguna clase de prueba, si la chica quiere vivir deberá ayudar a Draco a reparar el armario Evanescente y acabar con la vida de Dumbledore antes de la fecha, si no lo hacen los mataré a ambos y a toda sus familias- finalizó antes de volverse humo y desaparecer de la Mansión dejando a los aludidos completamente estupefactos.


	32. Revelaciones

_**Revelaciones**_

-Espero ansiosa a que el gran día llegue- chilló Bellatrix con una sonrisa -¿Será que la princesita será capaz con todo?

-Deja a mi hija en paz, Bella, estoy segura que es capaz de esto y mucho más- intervino Victoria.

-No lo será y acabará muerta- rió la bruja.

-¡Cállate!

-No finjas más, Victoria, todos aquí sabemos que no te interesa lo que le suceda a esta mocosa.

-No hables de lo que no sabes.

-Te equivocas una vez más, querida… Sé perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones con la no deseada.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando está loca, Victoria?- preguntó molesto Maurice.

-¿Quieres que revele todas las mentiras de tú mujer?

-Bella… Son cosas que no te incumben- interrumpió Narcissa.

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a buscar a tú hijo, Cissy? Estoy segura que necesitará unas cuantas clases de cómo torturar impuros ahora que ya ha sido elegido para la misión- escupió su hermana con fuego en sus ojos.

-Estás loca- suspiró la rubia antes de salir por su hijo para poder retirarse de aquella Mansión que le devolvía el sufrimiento que había sentido Draco minutos antes.

-¡Habla ahora Bellatrix!- exigió el señor Greengrass mirando con molestia a su nerviosa mujer.

-¿Quieres saber quién envenenó a tu linda princesita?

-¡Cállate maldita!- interrumpió Victoria con desespero.

-Los Aurores confirmaron que Pansy Parkinson había sido la culpable- dijo Maurice con confusión.

Bellatrix estalló en carcajadas.

-Sí, en cierta parte es verdad, pero no es la verdadera culpable.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Avada Ke…

-¡Crucio!- interrumpió el maleficio asesino de Victoria, haciendo que la rubia chillara de dolor en el suelo -Nunca vuelvas a intentar matarme… Porque la que morirás serás tú- añadió con una voz dulce.

-¡Habla lo que sabes Lestrange!- gritó Maurice hecho una fiera tomando a la bruja del cuello, mientras que la maldición se rompía.

Bella rió con satisfacción.

-¿Los ineptos de los Aurores te dijeron de quién era el veneno?

-No, nunca encontraron a la persona que se lo vendió.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-¡Deja tus malditas preguntas y escupe todo lo que sepas!

-Veo ansiedad en tus ojos, Greengrass- se burló -Pero, bueno si quieres que te lo diga, te lo diré.

-¡No te atrevas maldita zorra!- gritó Victoria desde el suelo.

-¡Cállate o te mato! Después de todo estarías mejor muerta que pasar el resto de tú vida en Azkaban por el intento de homicidio contra tú hija.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Maurice completamente sorprendido -Victoria… ¿De qué demonios está hablando ésta loca?

-Maurice… yo…

-¡QUE TE CALLES! ¡CRUCIO!- interrumpió Bellatrix con histeria volviendo a apuntar a la mujer que yacía en el suelo de su Mansión.

-¿Qué suce…? ¡MAMÁ!- gritó Astoria al entrar a la Sala junto con su hermana y ver como esa loca torturaba cruelmente a su madre.

-¡Te prohíbo que le ayudes, Astoria!- exclamó Maurice furioso reteniendo a su hija.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡La está torturando!- intervino Daphne mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Bellatrix deja ya a esa mujer!- manifestó Narcissa llegando al lugar con Draco.

-¡Exijo saber que sucede!- declaró la castaña en la misma situación que su hermana.

-Tú querida mami trató de asesinarte, querida princesita- soltó Bella con una sonrisa maniática.

-No, eso no es cierto, mamá no sería capaz de hacerme daño- negó la castaña en shock.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con malicia.

-Tori, no creas en todo lo que te dice está loca, mamá no sería capaz de hacerte daño… De hacernos daño- dijo Daphne acercándose a su hermana.

-Papá… ¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó la castaña mirando a su progenitor con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo… no lo sé hija- respondió con tristeza.

-¡Por supuesto que es cierto!- exclamó Bellatrix soltando la maldición -Tú querida madre se aprovechó del odio que sentía Parkinson por robarte a Draco para poder matarte, que era todo lo que deseaba- continuó.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Y qué sacas con esto?- preguntó Narcissa.

-Saco la satisfacción de verla sufrir y morir en Azkaban- respondió con una sonrisa antes de ver a las hermanas y continuar -Su mami habló con Constance Zabini para que le entregue el veneno y poder matarte mientras que ella se revolcaba con el Auror encargado a cambio de su silencio y de paso meterse con mi marido.

-Eres una maldita zorra- escupió Victoria.

-¡La única zorra aquí eres tú! ¡Me importa un comino mi marido pero entiende que de mí nadie se burla!- exclamó volviendo a usar el maleficio contra ella.

-No sabes lo feliz que estaba Rodolphus de tener a una mujer que si le complace- manifestó, haciendo que la bruja intensificara la maldición hasta el punto que ya no pudiese pronunciar una súplica para que parara.

Maurice Greengrass y sus hijas se encontraban es estado de shock, no podían creer todo lo que esa mujer que ahora sollozaba en el suelo les hubiese hecho tanto daño y pudiese fingir tan bien su papel de esposa ideal y de madre arrepentida con su pequeña hija, puesto que no era ningún secreto que Daphne siempre fuese su favorita; sin embargo, Victoria Greengrass había perdido todo respeto por parte de su primogénita la cual idolatraba.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí ni a mis hijas y te exijo que me des el divorcio- declaró Maurice a aquella mujer.

-Ni sueñes que te lo daré.

-No creo que en Azkaban puedas hacer mucho, querida- rió Bellatrix.

Astoria al no soportar más toda aquella situación que la envolvía y destrozaba lentamente, salió del Salón sin decir ni mirar a ninguno de los presentes, haciendo que Draco se dispusiera a seguirla.

-Astoria yo…

-No tienes que decirlo, Draco- sonrió con tristeza al sentirlo detrás de ella.

 _¡¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?!_ \- se reprendió el rubio mentalmente.

-No es difícil decir _lo siento,_ Draco, simplemente que no estás acostumbrado a decirlo- dijo al voltearse y ver esos grisáceos ojos que la observaban con dolor -No tienes nada que lamentar.

-¿Cómo es que casi siempre sabes lo que pienso?

-Tus ojos revelan lo que tus labios no pueden expresar- sonrió.

Draco observaba como aquel brillo que sus verdes ojos expresaban se desvanecían a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado, y tristemente sabía que una parte de ella se había ido con aquel brillo.

-No sé por qué me he sorprendido, sabes, siempre supe que esa mujer no me quería, además de que me lo hacía saber cada que podía cuando era chica.

-Pero has creído en sus palabras aquella vez- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la estrechaba contra sus brazos cubriendo los sollozos que no habían tardado en llegar.

El señor Greengrass observaba la escena desde el ventanal bebiendo una copa de Whiskey de fuego después de haberle lanzado un _incarcerous_ a Victoria para llevarla directamente al Ministerio de Magia. En ese momento, Maurice Greengrass entendió que el heredero de los Malfoy parecía ser el hombre perfecto para su pequeña niña y merecía una oportunidad. Daphne puso una mano en el hombro de su padre antes de dedicarle una triste sonrisa y alejarlo de la ventana para darles más privacidad a los chicos y poder retirarse de la Mansión.

Draco sin saber que expresar, comenzó a acariciar el castaño cabello de Astoria mientras lloraba escondida en su pecho, nunca había consolado antes a una persona y tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, sólo esperaba que parara de llorar pronto y finalizara con el sufrimiento que sentía pero sabía que no podía ser, pues una misión les había caído encima y era imposible escapar sin salir muertos a manos del innombrable.


	33. Cambios

_**Cambios**_

-¿Draco?- preguntó la castaña desde el pecho del rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts?- inquirió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dejándolo sin habla por un instante.

-No lo sé- respondió, disponiéndose a levantarse de la cama de la castaña.

-Faltan pocos días para regresar…

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes por eso, estarás fuera de toda esta mierda- dijo con toda la convicción que le fuese posible expresar.

-Aunque no estuviese implicada, tampoco te dejaría solo en esto.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡¿Acaso no puede haber un día en el que tú y mi padre se den cuenta que he crecido?! ¡Ya no soy la misma niña inocente que llegó de Francia! ¡Nunca lo fui!- exclamó molesta.

Draco le miró con sorpresa, nunca antes la había visto tan molesta como lo estaba en ese momento, el color verde de sus ojos mostraban chispas por la furia que sentía. Ahora el rubio entendía por qué el sombrero la había seleccionado para la casa de Salazar.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Algo que debí haber hecho cuando supe de su existencia- respondió con una sonrisa dejando al rubio completamente confundido.

Astoria se levantó con decisión mientras se disponía a buscar algo cómodo que ponerse antes de encerrarse en el baño y salir lista.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el rubio mirándola con atención.

-A ver a alguien que me pueden ayudar con esto- respondió mientras se acercaba a él y acariciaba con dulzura su pálida mejilla -¿Vienes o te quedas?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- volvió a preguntar con duda -¿No vas a ir al juicio? Astoria tienes que dar testimonio.

-Sé que tengo que ir, pero primero quiero hacer esto- suspiró con tristeza - ¿Vienes o te quedas?

-Bien, voy contigo- aceptó haciendo que la castaña le sonriera, antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo a la planta baja.

Astoria cogió el pequeño frasco de cristal donde se guardaban los polvos flú tomando un poco de ellos -Vamos al Callejón Diagon, Draco- dijo mirando al rubio, antes de tirar los polvos y ser tragada por las llamas color esmeralda.

-Sigo sin entender por qué demonios estamos aquí- manifestó Draco mientras se quitaba el hollín de su fina ropa y salía de la chimenea.

-Sé paciente Draco, pronto lo sabrás.

-¿Por qué no me puedes decir de una vez? ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio?

-Porque te conozco- le sonrió -Deja de preguntar tanto y ven conmigo- habló, disponiéndose a tomar el camino hacía una tienda en específico.

Draco no podía creer que tanto misterio se debiera a la tienda de los Weasley, como tampoco entendía qué era lo que tenía que ver con todo el asunto de la misión del Señor Tenebroso y lo que Astoria debió de haber hecho tiempo atrás.

-¡Serpis!- exclamaron lo gemelos con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga en la puerta de su tienda.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Fred abrazando a la chica.

-Es cierto, nos has abandonado- manifestó George con dramatismo poniendo una mano en su pecho fingiendo dolor.

-Veo que siguen siendo igual de payasos- le sonrió la castaña con diversión.

-Y tú igual de venenosa- sonrió devuelta Feorge.

-Has traído compañía- dijo Fred notando por primera vez la presencia del rubio.

-Pero dinos, serpientita, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tú visita?- preguntó George levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Oh vamos, no te hagas la tonta porque no te queda el papel- respondió Fred con travesura.

-Te conocemos lo suficiente- hablaron al unísono.

-Bien, he venido porque necesito hablar con ustedes en privado, ¿pueden?- pidió con un puchero.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero deja que hablemos con nuestra asistente para que cuide el negocio mientras que no estamos.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Astoria con una sonrisa antes de que los gemelos se encontraran con una azabache bastante guapa. La castaña soltó una risilla al ver como las mejillas de George se coloreaban rápidamente al hablar con la chica, su amigo definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Tanto misterio solo porque querías ver a tus amigos las comadrejas?- preguntó Draco irritado.

-¡Draco!- reprendió la castaña -Esto es serio y estoy segura que ellos nos pueden ayudar.

-Exacto, el asunto es serio y es lo que te digo Astoria, no puedes andar divulgándolo donde se te antoje- replicó -Además, ninguna bromita que está en este local puede ayudar a mejorar el asunto de Él.

-Bien, te mostraremos nuestro hogar, Serpis- dijo Fred tomando a la castaña del brazo.

-Emm… Chicos, Draco también tiene que venir.

-No, no iré a ningún lado y menos con comadrejas- declaró Draco mirando a los pelirrojos con desdén.

-Deja de ser tan idiota por una vez y ven que te conviene- manifestó Astoria casi que arrastrando al rubio con ella.

Los gemelos le sonrieron con picardía y diversión a la castaña, pues nunca antes habían visto a Draco Malfoy ser arrastrado por una chica a donde ella quisiera. Los pelirrojos guiaron el camino hacía unas gradas algo alejadas dentro del local hasta dar con una pequeña sala de estar y dos habitaciones.

-Qué lindo- exclamó Astoria sintiendo el calor de un hogar, era pequeño pero se el ambiente era perfecto.

-Lo sabemos- sonrieron con satisfacción.

-Tal vez un día te invitemos a quedarte- dijo Fred haciendo que el rubio bufara molesto.

-Al grano- espetó el rubio.

La castaña rodó los ojos, no entendía el porqué del mal humor, sin embargo sabía que en cuanto supiese lo que estaba a punto de decir le reñiría a sobremanera.

-Quiero unirme a la Orden del Fénix- soltó.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los gemelos con sorpresa, mientras que Draco fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Pero, ¿cómo?- preguntó George sin entender -¿Cómo fue que pasó?

-Chicos, es algo complicado, necesito unirme y hablar con Dumbledore.

-¡Ahora si te enloqueciste!- exclamó Draco pasando sus manos por su cabello, dándole a entender lo exasperado y enfadado que se encontraba -¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

 _¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no entienda la situación en la que nos encontramos?!_ ¿Acaso no entendía lo que tenían que hacer?

-¡Draco cálmate! Sé perfectamente lo que hago- replicó la castaña acercándose al rubio mientras los gemelos miraban la escena sin entender.

-¡No sabes lo que haces!

-Serpis, si quieres de verdad unirte tendrías que hablar con Sirius- dijo George.

-Sí, ya sabes dónde ir- le guiñó un ojo Fred, provocándole un gruñido al rubio.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias chicos!- exclamó mientras les besaba sus mejillas y tomaba el brazo de Draco llevándolo abajo nuevamente.

-Es una verdadera locura, Astoria- bufó Draco nuevamente al ver que ya se habían apartado lo suficiente -¿No ves la situación? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

-¡Claro que no quiero morir, pero que cosas dices! ¡Es por eso que lo hago! Debí haberlo hacho hace bastante tiempo ya.

-Astoria- suspiró -Tenemos que matarlo, no ir a una tarde de té con él para hablar sobre algo es que completamente descabellado.

-Mira Draco, esto es algo que voy a hacer, iré a hablar con Dumbledore y luego iré con Sirius- hizo una mueca al ver como el rubio se soltaba del agarre de su suave mano.

-No cuentes conmigo en esto Astoria.

-¿Estás renunciando al bien, Draco?- preguntó sorprendida.

-No, estoy renunciando a hacer una locura para que se vean implicadas otras personas.

-Draco no lo entiendes…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Astoria- suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Es… Es este acaso un fin?

-Lo es- respondió con tristeza antes de irse por su camino.


	34. Apoyos

_**Apoyos**_

Astoria no había tenido un regreso al colegio más deprimente y aburridor desde que salió de Beauxbatons; aunque si era sincera, podía decir que prefería regresar que quedarse en casa y recordar aquellos sucesos por los que había pasado con su madre.

-¿Está todo en orden?- preguntó su hermana con preocupación, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón de la Sala Común.

-Quiero estar sola, Daphne- respondió cortante sin dejar de leer aquel libro de pociones.

-Las situaciones difíciles mejoran cuando tienes algo de compañía, As.

-¡No entiendes por lo que estoy pasando Daphne! ¡Nadie lo hace! Tal vez sólo él lo hace, pero ya no está.

Astoria sintió con una espina se clavaba más profundo en su pecho, pues la había dejado y debía dejarlo ir por más difícil que le fuera.

-No solo Draco entiende por lo que pasas, nosotros también lo sabemos y entendemos que no es fácil- dijo Theo llegando junto con Blaise.

-Solo es un maldito cobarde por dejarla justo ahora- bufó el moreno molesto.

-Estoy sola en esto y lo prefiero así- habló mirando a su amigo.

-No seas terca, As, no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros y a papá- volvió a manifestar la rubia mientras sentía como su novio le tomaba la mano dándole fuerzas.

-¡No insistas más, Daphne!- exclamó molesta antes de retirarse.

La castaña sabía que su hermana tenía razón, pues tal vez estar con sus amigos le harían pasar la amargura que sentía en ese momento dentro de su corazón, pero también sabía que al estar sola podría resolver todas esas pequeñas dudas que aún se presentaban en su decisión final.

-Sé que dijiste que querías estar sola, pero eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que sepas que no te abandonaré como él- dijo la voz del moreno en sus espaldas haciéndola parar en seco.

Si era así como lo decía, entonces quería que alguien la apoyara en tan complicada situación en la que se iba a meter, puesto que sabía perfectamente que su hermana se lo prohibiría por el muy consciente peligro que correría… Pero, ¿quién le comprobaría que Blaise no la iba a dejar sola como lo había hecho él?, tal vez si sería mejor seguir por su propio camino como él lo estaba haciendo, aunque tal vez él estaba en lo cierto de que era una completa locura.

-¿Qué te aflige, As?... Sé que no sólo es por Malfoy- preguntó Blaise secándole una rebelde lágrima que corría por su rosada mejilla.

-Prométeme que no me dejarás como él lo hizo- susurró con dolor -Sólo prométeme que estarás ahí apoyándome en lo que debo hacer y sólo así te lo diré.

-No soy cobarde como él.

-Blaise esto es serio. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, As- manifestó con convicción, trasmitiéndole a la castaña todo el apoyo que le podía brindar en ese momento.

-Acompáñame, tengo que hacer algo- habló, retomando el camino que había iniciado, aunque ahora era seguida por el moreno.

Desde el largo pasillo podía ver aquella enorme gárgola color dorado que indicaba que sus dudas estaban por finalizar, no tenía más tiempo que perder, ya era hora de hacer lo que debió haber hecho desde el día que supo de su existencia.

-¿Para qué venimos a ver al viejo?- preguntó Blaise frunciendo el ceño, mientras disponía a subir por las escaleras que la gárgola les había mostrado.

-Dumbledore, Blaise- corrigió con una pequeña y débil sonrisa.

-Sí, lo que sea, pero no me respondiste.

-Ya lo sabrás- contestó, antes de darle tres toques a la puerta.

-Señorita Greengrass, sabía que tarde que temprano vendría, pero no sabía que vendría acompañada por el joven Zabini- habló Dumbledore desde su escritorio -No sabía que estaba enterado de su situación- finalizó, observando al moreno con sus lentes de media luna.

-No del todo señor, pero yo ya he tomado una decisión- respondió la castaña con la mayor convicción que pudo encontrar.

-¿Y bien?

-Me ofrezco como espía.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el moreno atónito.

-Y créame que sé perfectamente cuales son los peligros de este trabajo, así que no acepto un no como respuesta- continuó con la misma convicción, dejando la sala en silencio.

-Muy bien señorita Greengrass, si esa es su decisión entonces no veo por qué no aceptarla… Pero déjeme recordarle que una vez dentro ya no habrá marcha atrás, ¿está usted consciente de eso?- preguntó Dumbledore observándola fijamente a sus ojos.

-Lo estoy, señor- asintió.

-La espero la próxima reunión en el cuartel- finalizó, haciendo que la castaña sonriera ampliamente antes de tomar la mano de su aún anonadado amigo y salir del despacho del director.

-¿Blaise?- preguntó, mientras lo zarandeaba -¿Estás bien?

-Yo… Sí, supongo pero, ¿tú estás segura de eso?

-Crees que es una locura, ¿verdad?

-Lo es, As, no te puedo mentir diciéndote que no lo es… Pero prometí que te apoyaría, así que si esto es lo que quieres pues entonces aquí estoy.

-Gracias, Blaise- sonrió, antes de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

 _Sí tan solo Draco hubiese reaccionado de esta forma, si tan solo me hubiese apoyado como Blaise lo está haciendo a pesar de que no le parece del todo correcto, todo hubiese sido diferente, todo tal vez hubiese sido más fácil._

 _Pero él no es Blaise_.

Su conciencia la atormentaba con sus recuerdos una y otra vez desde aquel día en el Callejón que la dejó completamente sola con una locura de la cual sabía que en un futuro podría sentirse orgullosa de hacer algo que le parecía correcto, algo que le aliviaba un poco el dolor de aquella espina que su madre le había clavado en su corazón. Astoria pensaba que tal vez aquella decisión iluminaría un poco las oscuras misiones que Lord Voldemort le impondría durante su absurda travesía por obtener el poder.

 _Si Draco me hubiese escuchado, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conseguir una ayuda y no tendría que cargar con aquellas horrendas misiones él solo._

-¿As?- llamó Blaise, sacándola de sus pensamientos -¿Irás a la Sala Común? Dentro de poco es la cena con Slughorn.

-Por supuesto- sonrió, pensando en que podría buscar al rubio y así ofrecerle su ayuda.

Quizás no debía verlo, pero sentía la gran necesidad de saber qué era lo que hacía y cuáles eran sus planes para llevar a cabo su misión. Solo necesitaba saber dónde estaba para poder escaparse un momento de la cena e ir en busca de todas esas respuestas que rondaban su mente sin cesar y poder ofrecerle aquel apoyo que él le había negado. Ella le daría lo que él no pudo darle.

* * *

Samira Vongola: I'm here again! hahahaha I wish that you enjoy it, thank you for the review :3


	35. Menta y canela

_**Menta y canela**_

-Daphne te digo que no es una cena formal, me veré como un payaso- repetía una y otra vez Astoria, al ver como su hermana se disponía a sacar otra caja de maquillaje -¡No me pondrás más de esas cosas!

-Puede ser que no sea formal, pero tienes que verte linda. Sólo deja de ser tan simple.

-¡No soy simple, pero creo que tú si exageras!- exclamó, disponiéndose a quitar un poco del rubor de sus mejillas -Así está mejor- sonrió, observando su corto vestido negro mientras enlazaba un pequeño moño con una cinta roja en su cintura.

-Demasiado simple.

-Exagerada- le sacó la lengua, antes de salir para encontrar con su amigo esperándola sentado en el sillón mientras hablaba con Theo.

Todavía no había rastros de él.

-Vaya, te ves hermosa, As- dijo Blaise observando a su amiga.

-Cuida a mi hermana, Blaise- declaró Daphne mirando al moreno con seriedad, llevándose un asentimiento de su parte.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí- respondió, disponiéndose a tomar el brazo del moreno para dirigirse a la cena que esa noche tenía preparada el profesor.

El maestro de pociones había hecho que el lugar se sintiera cómodo y acogedor, bastante bien para una primera velada.

-¡Hermione! ¡Harry!- exclamó Astoria con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos, mientras que el moreno rodaba los ojos.

-Astoria, que bueno es verte de nuevo- respondió el azabache con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, también es bueno verlos- sonrió -¿Y Ginny?

-Supongo que debe de estar un poco retrasada- dijo Hermione -Vamos entrando, no debe de tardar.

-Es un placer tenerlos a todos ustedes en esta cena de bienvenida de este pequeño grupo- comenzó Slughorn al ver la mayoría de sus invitados ya habían llegado -Espero que los que faltan no tarden tanto para perderse del postre- rió.

Era extraño para Astoria ver que su profesor de pociones tan animado y podía suponer que los demás también lo pensaban, puesto que las clases y los cortos encuentros con Severus Snape eran siempre iguales, fríos y sin pizca de gracia, algo que con Horace Slughorn no pasaría. Lo que sí podía decir, era que le molestaba darse cuenta de que cada uno de ellos había sido invitado por haber realizado algo que al profesor le había parecido fascinante o por el simple hecho de tener en tu familia alguien reconocido y con poder.

La castaña ya estaba aburrida de escuchar como algunos de sus compañeros alardeaban los cargos en el Ministerio de sus familiares, tal vez se arrepentía un poco de haber ido a tan absurda reunión pero sabía que al final de todo aquello sacaría provecho de la situación para ir por algo o alguien que realmente le interesaba.

-Vaya señorita Weasley, llegó a tiempo para el postre- escuchó decir al maestro, haciéndola prestar atención a su amiga que se notaba destrozada. Podía tener una leve sospecha lo que le había sucedido y la entendía perfectamente si era por eso, solo que la castaña era una Slytherin y, como buena serpiente, no le dejaba ver a los demás su verdadero dolor al no tenerlo cerca suyo.

-As- llamó el moreno luego de un largo rato, devolviéndola de sus pensamientos -Te habla Slughorn- masculló.

-Lo lamento señor, ¿me decía algo?

-Que si usted está bien, estaba muy fuera de sí- rió.

-Lo siento señor, solo estoy algo cansada es todo- mintió.

-Y tiene toda la razón, señorita Greengrass- dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento -Será mejor que regresen a sus torres antes de que tengan problemas con algún prefecto o maestro. Fue un placer haberlos tenido aquí esta noche y esperen mi lechuza para la próxima reunión, aunque algunos no vendrán de nuevo- rió observando a algunos miembros -Buenas noches y hasta pronto.

Astoria no esperó nada más y salió sigilosa del salón rogándole a Merlín que Blaise no la hubiese visto, puesto que si lo había hecho todo se iría al carajo y no soportaría sus riñas diciéndole que era la persona más masoquista que había conocido en su vida y otras cosas más que ya se podía imaginar; aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, no se salvaría del discurso después de todo, solo lo atrasaría un poco pero al menos haría lo que tenía planeado hacer.

La chica suspiró al ver como la puerta estaba materializada frente suyo, estaba dentro como había previsto.

-¿Draco?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Greengrass? Vete- respondió con frialdad.

-No, no haré lo que tú quieras- contraatacó acercándose a él.

-Como si alguna vez lo hubieses hecho- le reprochó.

-Draco, sé que me dijiste que no querías ser partícipe de mis 'ideas' pero…

-Exacto- le interrumpió -No quiero ser partícipe de todas tus ideas suicidas y tampoco quiero que seas partícipe de las mías.

-¡Draco Malfoy!- exclamó, comenzando a molestarse.

-Estoy bastante ocupado como para atender tus caprichos y berrinches de niña chiquita- manifestó -Tal vez Blaise si tenga tiempo para tus jueguitos.

-Jueguitos- bufó enfadada -Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

-Como si no me lo hubieses dicho antes- respondió sarcástico -Ahora largo, no tengo tiempo para ridículas discusiones.

-¡Te guste o no yo también estoy implicada en esto, Malfoy!

-No te quiero aquí, puedo hacerlo yo, le diremos que ayudaste.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes entender que no estás solo en esto, Malfoy?! ¡Entiende el maldito punto de una jodida vez!- exclamó furiosa.

-¡¿Y por qué tú no puedes entender que no quiero tu ayuda, Greengrass?!

-¡Eres imposible! ¡¿Por qué no dejas de hacer de héroe y aceptas ayuda?!

-Heroé- bufó iracundo -Sabes perfectamente que lo menos a que me quiero parecer es al idiota del héroe de Potter, Greengrass.

-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios no dejas de ser tan arrogante y aceptas mi jodida ayuda?!

-¡Porque estás en lo que quiero y en lo que no quiero perder, Astoria! ¡Compréndelo!- profirió claramente furioso y desesperado, dejándola sorprendida.

-Yo también puedo luchar y defenderme, Draco- dijo más calmadamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -Tengo apoyo y yo te estoy dando el mío.

-Lo único que necesito es que estés alejada de todos los problemas posibles, Astoria, pero tú sigues buscándolos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Entiendo que no estés de acuerdo, pero sé que puede ayudar con todo esto- manifestó, arriesgándose a tomar su mano -Sólo quiero que entiendas que no estás solo en esto y que aunque no fuera de mi incumbencia yo buscaría la forma para ayudarte.

-No, te implicaron por mi culpa y yo solo…

-Sabes que no es así, Draco- sonrió tomando con cariño su mejilla con su mano libre -Yo estoy aquí contigo.

-No te merezco.

-No dejaré que bajes tu cabeza por tus ridículas inseguridades, Draco Malfoy- rió con diversión.

-Sólo prométeme que estarás lejos de cualquier peligro- le pidió, observando nuevamente aquel brillo estallar en sus ojos verdes.

-Sabes que no te puedo prometer eso, pero puedo prometerte que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para mantenerme con vida, ya lo hice un par de veces- sonrió, haciéndolo negar mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos y sentía como los aromas de menta y canela volvían a unirse, creando la fragancia perfecta-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, Draco.

-Lo sé, también te extrañé Tori- manifestó, sintiendo su sonrisa en su pecho.

-Draco…

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué es lo más loco y estúpido que has hecho en tú vida?- preguntó con curiosidad, observando aquellos ojos grises que tanto había extrañado ver.

-Enamorarme loco y perdidamente de ti- respondió, antes de atrapar los labios de la castaña con anhelo y vehemencia, sintiendo como sus bocas se acoplaban y volvían a encontrarse de nuevo en mucho tiempo mientras pedían nunca ser separados de nuevo.


	36. Idilio

_**Idilio**_

Los meses pasaban y Astoria se podía dar cuenta de cómo el tiempo se oscurecía cada vez más, dándole a entender que la guerra seguía avanzando y tarde que temprano estallaría. La castaña sonrió con tristeza al recordar aquella noche en la que vio por última vez a Draco, habían quedado bien pero no podían seguir juntos, tal vez no existía una explicación, quizá simplemente era el miedo de perder lo que en verdad amaban.

Astoria suspiró al observar como la gárgola se movía luego de haber murmurado correctamente la contraseña, para dejar ver unas escaleras que daban hacía el despacho del director, pues había llegado la hora de ir nuevamente a esas reuniones donde ella pasaría información o el anciano director le encomendaría hacer algo.

-Señorita Greengrass es bueno volverla ver por aquí- manifestó tranquilamente desde su escritorio.

La castaña no paraba de preguntarse una y otra vez como podía ese hombre estar tan tranquilo al estar enterado de todo lo que le ocurriría al finalizar el año, como también se preguntaba como lo había averiguado pues, a pesar de que ella lo supiera y trabajara como espía para él, no había tenido el coraje de decírselo; sin embargo, él se lo había insinuado días atrás en una de las tantas reuniones que asistía dejándola completamente sorprendida.

-Profesor Dumbledore- saludó con una sonrisa, pensando en que tal vez había llegado el momento de pedirle una ayuda.

-Esta noche debo informarle sobre unas cuantas cosas de mucha importancia- habló, mientras la observaba con seriedad –Señorita Greengrass, ¿se acuerda usted meses atrás cuando le pregunté sobre los peligros que corría al ser una espía?

-Sí, señor- respondió con confusión, mientras observaba con disimulada curiosidad la mano ennegrecida del director –Los sigo reconociendo perfectamente, señor.

-Dados los sucesos que se aproximan, debo informarle que al finalizar este año escolar su padre y su hermana mayor serán trasladados a un suburbio muggle en Francia por su seguridad- anunció –Mientras que usted se hospedará en el 12 de Grimmauld place con los demás miembros de la Orden.

-Profesor Dumbledore pero…

-No hay peros, señorita Greengrass, así como usted entendió los peligros debe entender también las consecuencias y debe saber que es para su protección y la de su familia- le interrumpió, observándola desde sus gafas media luna.

Tenía razón, si ella había aceptado aquel peligroso trabajo, debía de estar de acuerdo también en alejarse de quienes amaba por la seguridad de todos. Astoria ahora podía entender el dolor que había sentido Draco al dejarla.

-Profesor, yo me preguntaba si usted me podría ayudar.

-Por supuesto que sí, dígame que sería señorita Greengrass.

-Proteja a Draco Malfoy también, señor- declaró –Draco no tiene elección y usted no sabe la clase de cosas que él obliga a hacer.

-Créame señorita que conozco perfectamente a todos mis alumnos y sé muy bien la clase de cosas que son capaces de hacer- respondió –Draco Malfoy tendrá protección, aunque él no sepa que la tiene.

-Gracias señor, por todo- expresó, sintiendo como unas lágrimas de alivio llenaban sus ojos.

-No hay nada que agradecer, señorita Greengrass y será mejor que regrese antes de que sea demasiado tarde- finalizó, haciendo que la castaña se levantara del asiento y se dirigiera hacia la salida, donde el profesor Severus Snape esperaba al anciano director con apatía.

-¡As! ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el moreno al ver a su amiga en uno de los oscuros pasillos, mientras le decía a su acompañante que se fuera.

-Ya sabes, cosas importantes- respondió con simpleza, llevándose un asentimiento por parte de su amigo –Todo lo contrario que tú.

-Sí bueno, tengo necesidades.

-Blaise, sabes que nunca me he metido en tu vida "amorosa"- enfatizó divertida –Pero, ¿no crees que ya deberías de sentar cabeza? Como una chica te digo que no es bonito lo que haces con cada una de ellas.

-Son ellas las que me buscan- se excusó.

-Blaise, solo te digo que no las trates como juguetes de acción.

-Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada.

-¡Blaise!- regañó divertida.

-Está bien, está bien, lo haré- respondió con una sonrisa –Hey, ¿dónde vas?

-Debo hacer algo importante- dijo, mientras disponía a seguir su camino.

-¿Por qué te haces esto?- preguntó, imaginando el lugar en donde iría.

-Creí que lo entendías, Blaise- respondió –A pesar de todo debo ayudarlo, no está solo, nunca permitiré que lo esté.

-Él te dejó sola.

-Ahora sé que nunca lo hizo, Blaise, no porque quiso- sonrió, dejando al chico confundido en aquel oscuro pasillo.

Llegado al séptimo piso del Castillo, Astoria ingresó una vez más por aquella puerta forjada en donde podía encontrar aquel armario que les estaba haciendo la vida imposible a ella y al rubio. Aun no podía entender como un objeto tan insignificante podía llegar a tener un valor tan grande para el Señor Tenebroso; aunque, quizás no era el todo insignificante, de lo contrario su misión no hubiese sido repararlo.

La castaña pensaba que repararlo tal vez no iba a hacer del todo complicado, pero lo que si costaría era hacerlo funcionar, puesto que lo poco que había leído la noche anterior en uno de los libros de la biblioteca era que aquel armario podía hacer aparecer y desaparecer cosas de un armario a otro, pero no especificaba que clase de cosas y dónde se trasladarían.

-No debe ser tan difícil- murmuró, observándolo con atención mientras soltaba un suspiro y pensaba si Draco ya la había dado un vistazo o seguía planeando las mil y una formas de matar al director.

La chica se dirigió hacia una de las enormes pilas de libros con la ilusión de encontrar algo que fuese de su utilidad, pero en realidad solo los falsos y odiosos libros de Gilderoy Lockhart y uno que otro de historia muggle.

-¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?- preguntó una voz bastante conocida, haciéndola sonreír al instante.

-A ayudar y hacer lo que corresponde.

-No te cansarás de insistir, ¿verdad?- preguntó acercándose a ella, aunque conservaban una prudente distancia.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta- sonrió.

-Por supuesto, eres Astoria _soy una terca_ Greengrass.

-Claro, y tú eres Draco _soy un odioso_ Malfoy- contraatacó divertida.

-No viene al caso- respondió con seriedad, aunque sin mirarla por un instante a los ojos, algo bastante curioso para la pequeña Greengrass.

-¿Qué traes en las manos?- preguntó, fijándose en la caja de terciopelo negro que sujetaba con fuerza.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

-¡Oh vamos Draco! ¿No puedes dejar de ser odioso por tan solo un momento?- bufó con cansancio.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Qué es un collar que pienso maldecir para enviárselo a Dumbledore para matarlo?! ¡¿Eso?!- exclamó desesperado, halándose el cabello.

-Yo…

-Sí, lo sé, también yo- la interrumpió, suspirando con cansancio –Solo no indagues tanto, Tori. No es un tema de conversación y tampoco es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso.

-Ninguno de los dos Draco- negó, tomándolo suavemente de la mano.

-Te extrañé- soltó sin pensar.

-Creo que no deberíamos de alejarnos tanto.

-No es el lugar ni la mejor situación para encontrarnos.

-Pero no hay otro lugar ni otra situación, Draco. No sabemos si hay mañana, solo tenemos y vivimos por el hoy.

-Eres la luz en la oscuridad, Astoria- dijo, observando el brillo en aquellos ojos color esmeralda que lo enloquecían.

-Y tú eres el idilio que no quiero perder- sonrió.

-Quédate conmigo- pidió con desespero.

-Siempre.


End file.
